My little pony: La esencia del honor
by StEbAnRoPeRo
Summary: Tres meses después de la boda real, Equestria tiene una situación que la pondrá al borde de la guerra con sus naciones vecinas: El reino de Changeland la patria de los changelings , El imperio de los grifos y la República de Énosi . En la sombra de estas cuatro naciones, se forjan oscuras intenciones. Las mane 6 tendrán que lidiar con la conspiración, la traición y la guerra
1. Episodio 1 Capítulo 1: No están solos

**Episodio 1: No están Solos **

**Capítulo 1: El extranjero**

Bajo los cálidos rayos del Sol, bajo las hermosas noches donde la Luna está en su máximo esplendor, bajo la eterna mirada de las imponentes montañas, bajo la sombra de los arboles que han sido testigos de muchas cosas; el **_reino mágico de Equestria_** ha de estar en su máximo esplendor. Después de la boda real entre la princesa Candace y el Capitán de la Guardia Real Shining Armor, la paz y la prosperidad llegó a todos los rincones de Equestria. Simplemente los habitantes del valle eran más felices que el resto del mundo, entre ambas cadenas montañosas no había pueblo, villa o ciudad que no estuviera contentos. La capital, en la bifurcación de Canterlot (una separación de la cadena occidental) era la capital de las artes, las letras y la cultura. Incluso los lugares más remotos, como Appleloosa, no eran excepciones para la creciente ola de armonía entre los ponis. Solo dos ciudades al sur: Manehatha y Trottingham tenían problemas con inundaciones y algún huracán, esto por su ubicación en la gran bahía de la Luna.

Pero esto solo podía durar poco, porque verán que Equestria no es el único país en el continente. Comparte sus fronteras con varios vecinos que tanto los ha ayudado como entorpecido.

El reciente intento de invadir Equestria por parte del Reino de Changeland, la patria de los changelings al noroeste de ella, ha preocupado a todos y todo en el continente, todos sospechan de un nuevo intento de ataque.

El Imperio de los Grifos, al este, que se ha vuelto a rearmarse y desde las montañas orientales para enfrentar a los changelings y apoyar a sus aliados y amigos ponys, pero nadie sabe sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al noreste, entre los tres gigantes, se alza la antaña República de Énosi (Unión) que es el conjunto de cinco diferentes especies: los taurinos (toros y búfalos de agua), los perros, los caballos (primos simples de los ponys), los ciervos y los monos. Cada una aportando sus capacidades para formar una de las naciones más avanzadas y una potencia ultramarina; pero los diferentes conflictos internos los han dividido en dos bandos: Los Guardianes de la República y los Restauradores de la monarquía, la orden de los Sabios trata de poner fin al asunto; de armarse la grande en el mundo, Énosi tomaría sus mejores cartas a pesar de su guerra.

Como verán, Equestria nunca ha estado sola en el continente y ha tenido conflictos como hermandades con ellos. Pero ¿Esta paz se mantendrá así? A pesar de los períodos de paz; bajo la sombra de las cuatro naciones, se están formando oscuras intenciones que hará temblar los cimientos de la armonía.

**_En algún lugar del océano_**

-¡Silverfangs, Stronglegs, deje de pelear como los perros que son! El cocinero va a traer más filetes de atún dentro de un rato.

En una junta ubicada en un islote-fortaleza, se había formado un alboroto por un par de perros que peleaban por el último filete de atún, algo muy preciado entre los perros en la actualidad. Esta sala era oscura con apenas algunos candelabros con velas iluminando la sala, pero de resto esta estaba en una penumbra total. Aparte de ellos dos, había diez individuos más ocupando la sala, todos vistiendo largas túnicas de color negro con capuchas para ocultar sus caras, a pesar de que se conocían entre sí. Todos estaban a la espera de alguien

- ¡ÉL QUIZO QUITARME MI FILETE!- Respondió Stronglegs iracundo, mostrando los colmillos

- ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO!- Respondió Silverfangs igual de iracundo y mostrando sus colmillos; preparándose para cargar

- ¡A CALLAR!- dijo un taurino con su soberbia y profunda voz- ¡COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS Y NO COMO CACHARROS! – termino diciendo, ya los perros sumisos, con el rabo entre las piernas, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron; como todos los demás.

Después de que llegara el cocinero con un par de jugosos filetes para los dos perros (que estaban alegres por ello), se oían pasos detrás de una puerta de la sala, todos dirigieron las miradas hacia esa puerta. Segundo tras segundo, los pasos se hacían más fuertes.

- De pie - ordeno un guardia en las penumbras, lo cual todos obedecieron- Se acerca el _Kefáli (cabeza)._

Se abrió la puerta, no fue de forma lenta y lúgubre pero tampoco rápida y autoritaria, solo fue una apertura normal. Estaba entrando el máximo jefe de esta orden, con un aire tranquilo y sereno, pero confiado. Los miembros, sus subordinados, le hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza. Vistiendo una larga túnica negra, llegaba hasta el suelo y con la caverna de su capucha, que va ocultando su rostro de todos lo que estaba allí; lo cierto es solo una cosa, era un cuadrúpedo. Todos le rendían respeto por su gran inteligencia y sabiduría en muchos campos, pero también por su carisma y autoridad.

- Siéntense- dijo con una voz tan serena como su comportamiento, lo cual todos acataron su orden- Bien señores- esto hizo que alguien aclarar su garganta de forma intencional, llamando su atención- y dama presente; nos reunimos por última vez para resumir los detalles de nuestras operaciones en el continente. La Orden de los Sabios en Énosi ha estado dialogando con los dos bandos para crear una tregua entre ellos, que justo lo que esperábamos. Debemos actuar con rapidez antes que se desmovilicen. Debemos empezar nuestras operaciones en Equestria y luego en Changeland; los Grifos ya son pólvora y los acontecimientos que van a ocurrir son solo la chispa suficiente para hacerlos explotar.

- Todo está listo en Changeland- dijo un subordinado, con un aire de orgullo

- Igual con los grifos, mi señor- dijo otro.

- Muy bien, muy bien- dijo con su tranquila voz- ¿Qué hay de Equestria?

- Señor…Ehmm… este… Hay un asunto en Equestria- dijo uno de los integrantes de la junta, haciendo que atrajera la atención de todos.

- ¿De QUÉ SE TRATA?- dijo el kefáli, enfurecido, no le gustaba lo imprevisto

- Los elementos de la Armonía…Han vuelto… Señor, desde mi punto de vista… Serian un obstáculo en Equestria- dijo algo nervioso.

Como un relámpago, se levanto de su silla y miró fijamente a su asesor. De la caverna de su capucha empezó a brillar un rayo rojo, al mismo tiempo que brillaban sus ojos rojos como el fuego, rojos de furia. Esta magia hizo un aro rojo alrededor del cuello de su asesor se formara, que iba apretando al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba del suelo, revelando su identidad: era un pony, precisamente un unicornio con la cabeza de color gris y crin de color azul claro, con cierto porte militar. Todo el mundo estaba paralizado, pero no se atrevieron a hacer algo, el kefáli mató a otro subordinado hace tiempo en esta misma sala; y de ser necesario lo volvería hacer.

- ¡No me IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN!- dijo, de forma furiosa, estaba iracundo- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SON! ¡LO MAS IMPORTANTE, INSENSATO, ERA COMUNICARMELO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO MENCIONASTE ANTES?!

- Agh… Señor… Gah… Mí puesto… Sospecharían de… mi… Pero he… Agh… estado reuniendo información… NO ME MATE… POR… F…A Aggghh.

Lo que no se esperaba todos, es que lo soltó. El pobre unicornio estaba en el suelo, recuperando su aliento, su vida de una muerte segura. El kefáli se dirigió a todos

- Como siempre- dijo, ahora en un tono frio- si hay algo que ocurra en el continente, comuníquenlo de inmediato; no esperar a última hora porque hace que me enfurezca. Tómenlo como ejemplo todos ustedes. Ya tienen sus planes y con o sin los elementos- dirigiendo una mirada despectiva al unicornio, que seguía en el suelo- todo debe marchar de acuerdo a ellos, retírense.

Y así, todos los miembros se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron a la salida, incluso los guardias que estaban allí, quedado solo el pony y el kefáli.

- Me sorprende que regresaran, después del exilio de Luna a su astro pensé que no volverían a regresar ni a estar conectada a los elementos. Pero el regreso de Night Mare Moon, y por consecuente, Luna, me toma por los pelos. Aun así, las diferencias de edades las han desconectado de ellos. Me decías que reuniste información ¿No es así?

- Si…-decía el pony, aun recobrándose del ataque, poniéndose sobre sus cascos- Y no son las joyas en sí, son el espíritu en su interior.

- ¿Seis ponys portan los elementos?- Dijo de forma sarcástica.

- Siete. Se descubrió uno nuevo, el amor.

- Querrás decir ocho

- ¿O...cho?

- Ocho en total. Me imagino que el séptimo elemento está conformado por el amor de dos. Tenemos que lidiar con esto. Intenta una _I DIAFTHORA APÓTHO AÍMA_

- _¡¿Corrupción por sangre?! ¡Pero señor, es casi imposible!_

- Ciertamente usted lo ha dicho… Es "casi" pero no totalmente imposible.- dijo, acercándose velozmente a su consejero, en un tono violento- A demás, debe sentirse afortunado de recibir una segunda oportunidad. Lárguese, ya sabe qué hacer.

El pony se retiro haciendo una reverencia al kefáli, el cual este ignoro por completo tal acto. Había planificado esto desde hace mucho tiempo y nada ni nadie lo detendrían. Esta organización ha tratado de desequilibrar la balanza, y ahora iban a colocar más peso sobre ella. Se retiraba a su cuarto para dormir, incluso los más grandes conspiradores necesitan un descanso. En el camino pensaba:

"Queridas, a pesar de todo, espero que no me hayan olvidado. Púes si lo hicieron, están en grave peligro. En cuanto a los elementos, fuera lo que fueran, van a corromperse o a morir"

Y aunque fue un pensamiento, este llego a los sueños de las princesas como si fueran un mensaje desde el más allá.

**_Ponyville_**

En Ponyville, era una preciosa tarde para sus habitantes. Bueno, no tan preciosa para Spike que tenía que lidiar con la tarea de organizar la biblioteca; libro a libro, papel por papel. Spike ya estaba sudando la gota gorda

- Twilight- dijo Spike agotado- podríamos descansar un rato.

- No. No hasta que el último libro este en su despensa

- Twilight por favor- decía quejándose.

- Descansaremos cuando terminemos- dijo Twilight tranquila, mirando a Spike desde sus hombros- de todas formas este es el último- usando magia para colocarlo en su sitio- y… Listo

- Oh al fin- dijo, acostándose al suelo agotado por el trabajo

- Oh no- dijo preocupada- faltaba este libro. Ahora tenemos que volver a empezar.

"Volver a empezar, volver a empezar, volver a empezar" estas palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de Spike por un rato. Sus ojos se iban volviendo más pequeños, tres horas de trabajo duro para que un libro lo arruinara todo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito desesperado, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal, tropezando con Rarity y Applejack, pero sin tomar en cuenta esto; púes solo quería huir.

- Manzanas saltarinas ¿Qué le pasó a Spike?- Dijo Applejack

- Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo- dijo Rarity

- ¡Spike, espera!- Grito Twilight, saliendo apurada de la biblioteca, solo en unos instantes se percató de sus amigas. Hola Applejack. Hola Rarity, lamento el inconveniente.

- ¿Qué le paso a Spike?- preguntaron

- Bueno… Estábamos organizando la biblioteca, pero un libro arruino todo. Me imagino que fue por eso que Spike huyó.

- Pobre criatura- dijo Rarity, sintiendo compasión por él.

- Imagínate si tuviera que llevar sobre sus cascos el peso de una granja- dijo Applejack, de forma crítica- se arruina

- ¡Applejack!

- ¿Qué? es la verdad.

- No importa, ayúdenme a buscarlo antes de que pueda causar problemas- dijo Twilight- ¡Vamos chicas!

- De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono, acompañando a su amiga.

Spike, con la corrida que hizo desde la biblioteca más el trabajo que hizo en este, se sentía verdaderamente cansado, sintiendo como parte de sus pulmones sobresalía de sus costillas y su corazón latiendo con toda su fuerza. Había llegado a la plaza central, donde los vendedores estaban haciendo su oficio con los ponys, y otros entreteniendo a una multitud con actos de diversas clases. Tratando de ocultarse en cualquier cosa, en lo primero que viera y le ofreciera un escondite seguro. Un barril… No, muy obvio. Un puesto de manzanas… No, asustaría a la gente y llamaría su atención (además de arruinar el negocio).En unos canastos… Podrían llevárselos con él adentro, tampoco era para tanto. Tenía que buscar algo y rápido.

- Hola Spike

- ¡No, por lo que más quieras! ¡No quiero volver a partirme el espinazo volviendo a reorganizar los libros! ¡Mira mis hermosos pinchos! ¡Se van a…!

Spike estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo en la pierna de Pinkie Pie, que como siempre, se apareció de improviso a la espalda de él. Ella, con su sonrisa, se dispuso a hablarle a Spike:

- ¿Qué haces?- le dijo alegremente- ¿Juegas a las escondidas?- dijo apareciendo a detrás de Spike, cambiando su posición

- Si… Digo, no… Digo… Ahhhhg- dijo frustado

- No te moleste- dijo Pinkie Pie, ofreciéndole un pastelillo- ten, cómelo, te caerá bien- Spike no tardo en devorar el pastelillo, lo cual, ciertamente, hizo que se calmara un poco- ¿Mejor?

- Si, gracias Pinkie

- De nada- respondió amablemente- Ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?- le dijo con la misma amabilidad, lo cual hizo que Spike le contara todo lo que paso- Ehmmm… Creo… - empezando a cantar y a saltar- Te voy a acusar, te voy a acusar- al ver a Twilight y al resto del grupo (se había unido a ellas Rainbow Dash y Flutershy) trato de llamar su atención levantando y agitando sus cascos- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡Spike esta…!- pero él no estaba, solo había una nube con su forma que se iba desapareciendo- ¿A dónde se fue?

Antes de que ella pudiera llamar a sus amigas, Spike se esfumó de allí, se fue corriendo en medio de la plaza, atravesando la multitud o colándose entre sus piernas, su tamaño dificultaba toda vista desde el cielo, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Instintivamente miro hacia atrás, pero no se percató de que se había estrellado con algo. Después de recuperarse del golpe, estaba al frente de un pony ¿O no era un pony? Era más alto que la mayoría, por lo menos media cabeza mayor que Big Macintosh, y vestía una túnica marrón con un broche de hierro fundido en el cuello de la esta. Se quito la capucha para mostrar mejor su rostro al pequeño dragón: era una cabeza ecuestre de color crema, con su crin de color marrón al igual que sus ojos. Estos eran más pequeños que el resto de los ponys pero le daban la impresión de ser alguien inteligente. Otro rasgo que llamó su atención fue una cicatriz en su mejilla a unos pocos centímetros de su ojo derecho que iba desde este hasta su boca. Llevaba consigo un bulto de carga de cuero con unas letras estampadas diciendo "MONÁDA FRONTÍDAS: KÓKKINO LOULOÚDI" (Unidad Asistencial: Flor Roja) con unas camas de campaña enrolladas a su espalda. Parecía algo serio, bastante serio, y se dispuso a hablar con el pequeño dragón.


	2. Episodio 1 Capítulo 2: Visiones

**Capítulo 2: Visiones**

- Muchacho, ten cuidado por donde caminas- respondió el equino, mostrándose un poco molesto, pero luego se veía extrañado por algo- Oh, un dragón bebe. Jamás había visto a uno.

- Señor, lo siento- Respondió lamentado Spike, para luego mostrarse agitado- Necesito su ayuda.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Spike le contó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. El equino se quedó un rato pensativo, analizando todo, lo cual hizo que Spike se mostrara más y más nervioso con el tiempo que pasaba. Al final le dijo:

- No es correcto que te ocultes- Hablo al fin- Sé que eres un joven valiente, pera esta tontería arruino algo de ti. Siempre tienes que resolver los problemas que el mínimo daño colateral. Voy a hablar y veré si podemos llegar a un acuerdo

- Ohhhhh, gracias- estaba asombrado, parecía hablar con un filósofo o algo así. Estaba asombrado por encontrar a alguien así.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron a la escena, vieron a un ¿Pony? Era un poco más alto que la mayoría y vestía una túnica, se estaba dirigiendo a Spike, hablando y charlando.

- ¿Quién será él? No lo había visto en Ponyville- Se preguntó Rarity- Y viste una túnica algo… Desagradable.

- Espero que no sea malvado- Dijo Fluttershy, asustada por aquel equino que no era de aquí, bajando poco a poco su cabeza.

- Sea lo quien fuera, parece venir de muy lejos- Dijo Twilight- parece ser un extranjero.

Él noto que lo estaba mirando, lo cual les devolvió la mirada a las seis ponys; Fluttershy se vio intimidad y se oculto a las espaldas del grupo. Todas entraron en una especie de trance cuando vieron que él se acercaba, sus mentes se hubieran tele transportado a otra época o momento. En ella, veían al mismo equino acercándose a ellas pero no con su túnica marrón, se iba acercando con un uniforme militar.

En la cabeza portaba un casco de bronce de forma circular sobre la cabeza, cubriéndola hasta los oídos, con una visera que le creaba una sombra sobre sus ojos, solo se veía el brillo de estos, y al final, en la parte superior, estaba adornada con una pluma roja. Donde estaba su cicatriz, había una herida de corte que brotando sangre como un rio furioso cuando destrozaba una presa. Tenía una armadura de lino reforzada de color blanca en su tórax y la parte inferior de su cuello, con dos cintas rojas alrededor de esta cruzándolo en forma de "X", también unas hombreras cortas que unían el tórax con el resto del cuerpo, de color rojo y cada una con un broche de bronce. El resto del cuerpo tenía un traje rojo que envolvía todo su tronco, pero no llegaba a sus piernas (y estas con algunas vendas).

Sobre su lomo cargaba su mochila de cuero, pero se podía apreciar un símbolo: Una flor roja de cinco pétalos y un círculo en el centro con las letras "MFKL" y, curiosamente, donde debería estar la Cutie Mark de un pony cualquiera, se encontraba el mismo símbolo sobre el traje. De fondo, el paisaje era caótico, el suelo era un barrizal con algunos toques de rojo, y a las lejanías estaba un bosque en llamas alrededor de una colina, que en la punta de esta, se encontraba un templo ardiendo. Se podía ver cuerpos de todo tipo en el suelo: cuerpos de caballos, de toros, de perros, de monos y algunos ciervos. Había banderas plantadas en el barro, rasgadas o cortadas. Era un escenario aterrador. El equino se detuvo y les habló

- ¿Quién de ustedes es la responsable de este dragón?- les dijo con una voz recta y algo autoritaria

Todas parecieron volver a la realidad, sus almas volvieron de ese lugar espelúznate; pero se encontraban algo atontadas por ese evento. Twilight, que había captado la pregunta y se apresuró en responder.

- Soy yo- dijo, dando un paso al frente

- Mucho gusto en conocerla- dijo el equino color crema, amable pero serio- El joven aquí presente- volteando a su izquierda en donde estaba Spike, al voltear a su izquierda la cabeza mostro su larga cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, algo que despertó la curiosidad ente las seis- le dio una crisis nerviosa después de enterarse de que tendría que volver a hacer el trabajo ¿No es así?

- Ehmm… Si… Así fue- Respondió de forma nerviosa

- Bien, le aseguró que el joven… ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

- Spike

- Le aseguro que Spike no volverá a hacer eso, quizás entre los ocho podríamos, si supongo que ellas son sus amigas (señalando a las cinco), arreglar la biblioteca en unos instantes.

- Ahh… Ok, no hay problema

- Bien, de acuerdo- dirigiendo a Spike- Te dije que saldría todo bien pequeño.

- Gracias señor- a lo que el extranjero dio un cálido "de nada"

Y así los ocho se dirigieron a la biblioteca, la casa de Twilight. Spike estaba en los lomos del extranjero, hablando, riendo. Pero un pensamiento en común entre Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie ¿Quién era él y qué relación tenía con su visión? Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, se debatían entre ellas a medida que caminaban ¿Un convicto? ¿Un militar desertor? ¿Un traidor? Esas y otras sospechas llegaron a sus mentes.

Después de media hora de trabajo arduo en la biblioteca, Twilight llevó al pobre de Spike a su cama en el cuarto. Todas estaban reunidas hablando y cuchicheando sobre él, que estaba mirando la biblioteca y sus despensas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dare Do!- dijo él- Tenía toda la colección de ella, pero jamás pensé que habían sacado un doceavo libro

- ¿Tú lees a Dare Do?- dijo Rainbow Dash

- Si

- Asombro… Un momento- Mirando a Rarity- tu eres buena en estos asuntos, usa tu típico "tacto"

- No me malinterpretes Rainbow Dash. Hay cosas que solo se resuelven con el dialogo- dijo Rarity, lo cual el extranjero soltó un "bien dicho, señorita"- Disculpe, pero mis amigas y yo quisiéramos saber más sobre usted.

- Solo soy un humilde peregrino- Dijo, sin quitar la vista del libro- viajo un rato por ahí, otro rato por allá. No tengo rumbo fijo.

- ¿Y desde cuando un peregrino posee una cicatriz en su mejilla?- dijo Applejack

- Es solo un recuerdo

- ¡Bonitos Recuerdos!- Dijo Rainbow Dash, lo cual prosiguió con un tono irónico- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En tu fiesta de despedida te cortaron la cara?

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Grito Pinkie Pie- ¡Debemos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Será Estupenda! ¡Con pastel, juegos, música,…!- Llevándose los cascos a la cabeza- ¡Tenemos que empezar a prepararla!- lo cual se esfumo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Alto!- grito él, haciendo que Pinkie se detuviera en medio de la salida- Hoy no estoy de humor para una fiesta- esto hizo que Pinkie bajara sus orejas- Mañana tal vez- esto hizo que recuperara su ánimo.

- Está bien- respondió, dirigiéndose a sus amigas saltando y riendo, cuando volvió al grupo cambiando esa sonrisa por una cara deductiva- Pero ¿Quién eres tú?

- Como les dije, solo soy…- se voy interrumpido por la puerta, había entrado alguien. Un pegaso gris con el crin y la cola amarilla, pero resaltaba sus "particulares" ojos amarillos. Era Derpy, y no se mostraba muy alegre.

- Chicas, me alegro de verlas- decía, pero luego cambio ese tono por uno más agitado- Necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa Derpy?- respondieron todas al unísono

- Es Dinky- dijo, ya con lágrimas en los ojos- se ha sentido mal estos últimos días. Ha estado en cama desde hace tres días y ayer lo visitó un doctor- ya sollozando- no se ha sentido mejor.

La pobre Derpy estaba ya llorando, lo cual ellas se acercaron a consolarla. El extranjero, con toda su calma se acerco al grupo, le ofreció su pañuelo

- Señora- Dijo- Quizás pueda ayudarla.

Twilight y sus amigas se miraron entre ellas ¿Qué relación tenía un medico con su visón?

- Muchas Gracias- dijo, dejando de llorar y sacudiéndose los mocos- es muy amable de su parte.

- De acuerdo ¿Dónde Vive usted?

Más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto de la pequeña Dinky, acostada en su cama de color violeta grisáceo. La pobre ni podía abrir los ojos, sentía escalofríos y sudaba fría. Su madre se mantuvo cerca de ella, calmándola, acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas. Las chicas se mantuvieron cerca de la puerta. El foráneo se acerco a ella, dejo su bulto en una mesa y después de una mirada analítica a la pequeña, dijo

- No es una fiebre cualquiera. Es fiebre cerebral

- ¿Fi…Fiebre cerebral?- dijo Derpy

- Muy común en lugares cálidos o por estar en aguas contaminadas ¿Ha llovido recientemente?

- Si, hace unos… Cinco días- respondió Rainbow Dash

- Ya veo- se fue a su bulto y saco una especie de pistola, solo que era pequeña, blanca y la punta era cerrada y metálica. Se extendía unos pocos centímetros hasta llegar a una pantalla de vidrio, que tenía unos rodillos con números impresos, se sujetaba por una banda adaptable en el casco de él. Era un termómetro, y tanto Derpy como las muchachas se sorprendieron al ver este artefacto; claro, estaban acostumbradas a los termómetros de cristal- Quietecita, quietecita- le dijo a Dinky, mientras acercaba el objeto a su oído- esto es solo para ver tu temperatura.

Algo paso en las mentes de ellas cuando sucedía esto. Sus mentes volvieron a entrar en el estado de trance. Ahora se encontraban en un lugar más amplio y bellamente ornamentado. Columnas y paredes de mármol blanco con relieves esculpidos, mostrando una gran cantidad de figuras y animales, pero también inscripciones escritas en un extraño idioma. En los techos estaban decoraciones de cobre en las esquinas y techos. El lugar no tenía ventanas, pero tenía una gran cantidad de arcos que daban al exterior. Estatuas de plata e incensarios de oro colgando del techo. El lugar estaba convertido en una especie de hospital improvisado. Se extendían hileras de camas de campaña con una gran cantidad de heridos y enfermos: caballos con heridas corto punzantes, monos con el cuerpo agujereado por balas, toros…

Estaba él con el mismo uniforme que vieron, y donde estaba Derpy se encontraba un ciervo de color gris con lentes, vistiendo de forma semejante a su compañero. Pero también los acompañaban dos más, un toro y un mono. Estos vestían casi el mismo traje, pero era de color azul y tenía un símbolo diferente: un escudo con borde gris y fondo interno de color azul, con dos ramas de olivo de color blanco. Estaba ubicado en la parte trasera en el caso del toro y en una banda en el brazo izquierdo en el caso del mono y tenían una inscripción en amarillo diciendo: MONÁDA ASFÁLEIAS: BLE FROURÁ (Unidad de Seguridad: Guardia Azul). Estaban atendiendo a un perro herido de bala en el tórax. En todo el lugar se movían rojos y azules trasladando heridos de un lugar a otro heridos y enfermos.

Antes de que pudiera acercar el bisturí al animal herido, se escucho un silbido en el aire. Se iba acercando y acercando, aumentando su ruido hasta el punto de ser perturbable. Cuando se acabó el silbido, estalló una explosión en el edificio.

- ¿Twilight? ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Chicas, están bien?- se acerco Derpy para despertarlas de ese sueño, todas mirándolo de forma atontada.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Si… Estamos bien- Respondió Rainbow Dash mareada por la visión que tuvieron.

- A ver, a ver- dijo en un tono bajo, mirando al aparato- Treinta y nueve- dirigiéndose a ellas- Ya sé lo que les pasa. Miren, estoy libre esta noche y puedo arreglármelas para salir con ustedes seis al mismo tiempo- dijo en un tono burlón, haciendo que unas se sonrojaran y otras se molestaran. No le importo eso y de su bulto sacó unas ramas- Con su permiso señora ¿Dónde está la cocina?

- Por aquí, yo lo llevo

Una vez en la cocina, este se ocupo de cocerlas y preparar un té con las hierbas que tenía. Se lo llevaron a Dinky y su madre se ocupo que tomara todo el té. Dinky, aun en cama, ya pudo abrir los ojos; le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su mamá. El foráneo saco otra pistola con una aguja y contenedor de líquidos con un émbolo. Sacó una pequeña caja con varia sustancias y diferentes medidas.

- ¿Dinky es alérgica a los antibióticos?- dijo mientras preparaba la jeringa. Derpy le contesto que no- Bien- mientras se acercaba a la cama, Dinky estaba asustada por la aguja, se oculto debajo de las sabanas- Es por tu bien, solo va a ser un piquete- Ella salió de las sabanas y se dejo inyectar- Le recomiendo que su hijo guarde reposo, también administre el té que prepare después de la cena. ¡Oh! E incluya cítricos a la dieta.

- Muchas Gracias doctor- le dijo Derpy, para darle después un abrazo.

- Bien, tengo que irme- dijo, con una gran sonrisa

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que Pinkie lo interrumpió

- Hey doc- le dijo- ¿Qué me sugiere para mi gripe?

- ¿Qué gripe?

- Aa…A… ¡Chu!- Estornudo en la cara al joven, pero recibió serpentinas. El joven la miro de una forma que parecía que salía fuego de sus ojos, Pinkie solo se limitó en sonreír

- Incluya a la dieta cítricos- dijo mientras se limpiaba con su pañuelo.

De regreso a la biblioteca, ya todas ellas estaban preocupadas. Dos visiones en un mismo individuo ya era cosa que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Él, más tranquilo como una piedra, leyendo ahora un libro de anatomía y anotando en un cuadernillo. Ya Rainbow Dash estaba (cuando no) molesta, pero Rarity la calmo.

- Querida, si resolviéramos las cosas a tu modo, volveríamos a la Edad de Piedra. Déjamelo a mí- dijo, acercándose a él, concentrado en su trabajo, y para llamar la atención aclaró su garganta, pero él solo la miro- Disculpe

- Dígame- Se limito a decir, sin dejar de escribir.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Eso es un comienzo- dijo, soltando su pluma con banda adaptable- Mi nombre es Philip. Mis amigos y compañeros me llaman Soter, que en nuestro idioma significa "salvador". Y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Me llamo Rarity, y ellas son mis amigas Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy- dijo, y al mencionarlas ellas se iban acercando- ¿De dónde es usted?

- Soy un enómeno

- ¡Un fenómeno!- dijo Pinkie- ¡Eres un fenómeno de circo!- y se empezaba a mover y aparecer alrededor de Philip- ¿Dónde está tu circo? ¿Por qué no han venido? ¿Vienen de muy lejos? ¿A qué…- no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Philip coloco su pezuña en su boca

- Un enómeno es un…

- Ciudadano de Énosi- dijo Twilight

- Exacto- dijo mientras limpiaba su pezuña de la saliva

- ¿Énosi? ¿Dónde está Énosi?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

- Énosi está al noreste de Equestria- empezó a explicar Twilight- La República de Énosi es la más pequeña de las cuatro naciones, pero antaño era la más influyente de todas. Está conformada por la unión de los caballos, los taurinos, los ciervos, los perros y los monos. Debido a su posición entre las otras tres se propusieron a hacer algo impensable para el resto, expandirse a ultramar. Énosi es la única nación que ha establecido colonias y puestos comerciales en lugares tan remotos como el Marajato de los Tigres o el Sultanato de los Camellos, aumentando su capacidad comercial. Era la nación más avanzada y prospera de su momento, pero varios conflictos internos hicieron que se debilitará

- Bravo, bravo- dijo Philip, chocando sus cascos "aplaudiendo"- ÉCHOUME KÁPOINON POU XÉREI (Tenemos a alguien que sabe)- dejando de aplaudir

- Disculpe…- dijo Fluttershy- pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Miro a la pony amarilla con una cálida mirada- como dije, soy solo un peregrino

Y la conversación termino, pues ellas decidieron hacer lo que tenían planeado: Una pijamada. Twilight le dio permiso a Philip para poder quedarse esa noche, el cual instaló su cama afuera del ruido. Ya era tarde cuando se le vino algo a la cabeza.

- ¿AN EÍNAI DYNATÓN EKEÍ? (¿Será Posible?)

Entonces volvió a revisar en su mochila, buscaba en sus papeles, en su "pequeña biblioteca" hasta que encontró una carpeta. La abrió, la leyó y pudo concluir en algo

- NAI, EÍSTE. DEN YPÁRCHEI AMFIVOLÍA (Si, lo son. No hay duda de ello)

Paralelamente a los sucesos de la casa de Derpy, ocurrió un "accidente" en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville. En la sala del despacho de la alcaldesa Mare se encontraba varios ponys esperando en los sofás, pero no parecían contentos para nada. Eran unos cinco, dos unicornios y dos ponys terrestres, y uno encapuchado, cerca del escritorio de la secretaria, había un conserje. El conserje aprovecho un momento para colocar una sustancia en el té de la secretaría, lo cual al beberlo ella cayó inconsciente.

Esperaron un rato hasta que llego un unicornio. Su crin y cola eran de color castaño claro y su piel gris con algunos toques de negro en varias partes de su cuerpo, su cutie mark era un ojo de color rojo. Los ponys sacaron de unas mochilas sus armas, lanzas que parecían sables de mango largo. Todos ellos, menos el encapuchado en el sofá, se acercaron a la puerta para forzarla.

De una coz, todos entraron violentamente al despacho de la alcaldesa, apuntando sus lanzas a ella, que aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Guardias! ¡Seguridad!

- Nadie vendrá alcaldesa- le dijo el unicornio- no se cree falsas esperanzas- después de decir hizo una seña para que un pony terrestre atacara a la alcaldesa, la empujo con su mango haciendo que se estrellara con el escritorio y luego procedió en colocar la lanza sobre su cuello, presionándola contra el escritorio.

- ¿Quiénes… son ustedes?

- Nosotros somos las sombras detrás de ustedes. Somos lo olvidados en el tiempo de esta nación. Somos lo que hay detrás de esa sonrisa en este mundo. Y todo este tiempo, hemos esperado lo suficiente. Por fin, ha llegado nuestra hora- le dijo el unicornio, acercándose a la oreja de la alcaldesa- Tal vez ni la princesa Celestia, ni la princesa Luna, ni siquiera usted puedan responderles a todos, PERO nosotros responderemos por ustedes

- ¿Qué me van a hacer?

- NADA- le dijo diabólicamente

- Soy… Soy una figura pública, todo el mundo se enterará de esto

- Ah ¿Usted cree?- le dijo en una forma burlona

Después de decir eso, hizo una seña para que el encapuchado que estaba en la sala viniera. Este se dirigió al despecho y a medio camino corrió su capucha. Era un changeling y se iba convirtiendo. Se transformaba en una réplica exacta de la alcaldesa, solo que no tenía las gafas, lo cual las tomo de ella.

- Yo tomaré su lugar con gusto- dijo, para terminar con una sonrisa malvada.

- Como verá, solo venimos a despacharla. Vamos a dar un paseo. Llévensela

Y la "prepararon" para llevársela. El unicornio revisó varios papeles en la mesa. Le llamó la atención una carpeta "Preparativos para la Fiesta de Nightmare Night" y empezó a leerlo

- Así que la princesa Luna viene. Tendremos que prepárale una fiesta… A su altura.


	3. Episodio 1 Capítulo 3: Revelaciones

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones**

Philip estaba en un lugar oscuro. Solo se podía ver metros y metros de profunda negrura en el fondo, pero tenía un foco de luz apuntándolo. Se observo a sí mismo y vio que tenía puesto su uniforme como flor roja.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

_"Como miembros de la Flor Roja, se comprometen a nunca defraudar a sus hermanos y a todos aquellos que necesitan ayuda"_

No pudo ver al que decía eso, una voz grave y cavernosa que hacía eco en todo el lugar, pero era algo muy familiar en él

_"Se comprometen a nunca fallar en nuestros objetivos que son: garantizar servicios asistenciales a aquellos que los necesitan, comprometerse a obtener un final a cualquier conflicto, detener cualquier derramamiento de sangre y alcanzar a obtener la paz en aquellos lugares caóticos"_

_"Se entregarán a los heridos, garantizaran el dialogo, fomentarán un cese a las hostilidades que atormente a cualquier nación, sea en el continente, en lugares distantes a ultramar o entre allegados. Se les solicitarán en aquellos lugares donde nos necesiten sin vacilar, con el total compromiso, entrega y sacrificio"_

_"Recuerden, nuestras victorias nunca se alcanzan por medio de la sangre. Nuestras victorias se cuentan por aquellos que hemos salvado. Por los padres que regresamos a sus hijos. Por los esposos que retornamos a sus amores. Por los hijos que volvemos con sus madres. Por los parientes que evitamos que se maten"_

_"Por ello, nosotros tenemos la honorable pero pesada tarea de acabar con cualquier guerra. Para ello, renunciamos a todo lo que tenemos…"_

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se aparecieron frente a él, las seis chicas con las que trataron de saber quién era él, todas iluminadas por unos focos de luz provenientes del techo. Todas mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de ayuda en sus caras.

- ¿Chicas?- se limito a decir, incrédulo

_"… Incluso, si eso significa renunciar a nuestras vidas" _

Philip a le daba vueltas ese sueño, no podía olvidarlo. Pero había sido un sueño tranquilo a comparación con otros que casi lo vuelven loco. "Los sueños son mensajes del futuro" le llegó a su mente confundida y dispersa de pensamientos y recuerdos, entonces recordó los momentos con su familia, felices y tristes; hasta que llegó la noticia.

- "Mamá, Papá, hermanos, los extraño."- solo llegó a pensar

Cuando se quito la sabana, todo Ponyville estaba a su alrededor y gritaron un ensordecedor "¡Sorpresa!" lanzando serpentinas y sonando sus silbatos. El lugar estaba decorado con una gran cantidad de carteles y globos, y los ponys estaban con gorrito cónico de fiesta. Philip estaba desconcertado por este hecho ¿Desde cuándo le celebran una fiesta a alguien cuando se despierta? Tratando de mirar a su alrededor, él logro fijarse en un rostro rosado con un gorrito azul y blanco:

- ¡PINKIE PIE! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE CELEBRARME UNA FIESTA SI NISIQUERA HE SALIDO DE LA CAMA?!

- Para que la puedas celebrar con todas tus energías- dijo ella- debiste venir de muy lejos, tontito.

- Veo que trajiste a todo el pueblo- dijo irónicamente

- Solo traje a mis amigos- dijo cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una cara de satisfacción

- Es lo mismo- dirigiéndose al público- Amigos, debo lavarme antes de poder celebrar "mi fiesta".

Se escucharon varias afirmaciones y permisos, Philip dirigiéndose al baño con cierto aire de preocupación. "Lo que me faltaba, notoriedad" pensaba mientras caminaba, pero se dio cuenta que Pinkie saltaba detrás de él.

- ¿Me vas a seguir al baño?- dijo deteniéndose en seco

- Ups, lo siento- dijo antes de soltar una sonrisa

Solo se tardo unos instantes para estar en el baño, pero eran varias cosas que hacia: lavabo, higiene bucal, afeitado y alguna que otra cosa. Junto al lavapezuñas estaba su túnica junto a un gorrito de fiesta que, con fastidio, Philip se lo puso. Salió, y lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo en su pierna de parte una potrilla, un unicornio violeta grisáceo.

- ¿Dinky? Pero que haces…- no completo la frase ni ella respondió, pero se aferraba más a la pierna. Él empezó a sentir algo en su corazón, algo que lo hacía latir más rápido de lo normal. Sentía la alegría extenderse por todas sus venas. Sentía un calor en el pecho. Solo se quedo parado, observando fijamente a la pequeña

- Ahí estas- dijo alguien, era Derpy- me alegro poder encontrarlo doctor

- Philip… Yo…- solo podía balbucear, pero adentro estaba haciendo su propia fiesta

- Quisiera darle esto como una muestra de agradecimiento- le dio una bandeja de muffins- y esto como pago a sus servicios- dándole una bolsa de Bits junto a los muffins.

- No quiero dinero señora- dijo en un tono bajo- es mi deber. Aunque… Los muffins no caerían mal, gracias- dijo agarrando dos muffins- ¿Quieres uno pequeña?

El bajo su cabeza para ofrecerle el muffing a Dinky, pero ella al fin abrió sus ojos (sin despegarse de la pierna) y miró a Philip. Su mirada era la gratificación desde el alma de ella, una joven pero radiante alma infantil y juguetona. Esa alma penetró los ojos de Philip y lo lleno algo vacio dentro de él, sus convicciones.

- Mi héroe- dijo la pequeña.

Después una aclamación general ante este acto de ternura, la fiesta continúo. Todos celebraban, bueno casi todos porque Philip estaba en otro mundo. Cuando termino la fiesta, las amigas de Twilight colaboraron en la limpieza del recinto, cantando, narrando, riendo. Spike se fue a dormir (aprovechándose del tumulto para escapar del trabajo), pero el equino de color crema estaba mirando al exterior por una ventana.

- Philip ¿Te gusto la fiesta?- dijo Twilight, pero él no le contesto

- Chicas…- dijo en un tono preocupado- Tengo que hablar con ustedes. Pero, necesito saber una cosa

Todas se miraron entre ellas, inquietas primero, pero luego asintieron con las cabezas.

- Por su puesto- dijo Twilight-

- Bien ¿Están dispuestas a pelear por ustedes, por su pueblo, por sus princesas y por su país?

- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- dijo Rainbow Dash- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Sin duda alguna- dijo Applejack- defenderemos todo lo que tenemos sin importar contra quien nos enfrentemos

- Está bien- dijo, señalando a la pony amarilla- Fluttershy, me preguntaste ayer el motivo de mi visita ¿Verdad?

- S…Si – dijo

- Bien les contaré el verdadero motivo de mi estadía- sacando una foto- ¿Han visto este símbolo?

Les enseño el símbolo y casi todas se desmayan por verlo. Era una flor de cinco pétalos de color rojo. Philip noto la cara de angustia de las seis y dedujo que sí

- Es la bandera de la Flor Roja, la unidad asistencial de Énosi. Soy miembro de la unidad y he venido con el propósito de proteger Equestria.

- Protegerla ¿De qué?- pregunto Rarity

- Verán…Es una larga historia…

"Mi unidad estaba ubicada en la provincia de los ciervos, cerca del corazón de sus bosques sagrados. Habíamos tomado un templo en una colina, mejor conocido como Holyhill, o SacroMonte. El recinto lo habíamos convertido en un hospital de campaña para atender a los heridos en aquel lugar, y como centro de operaciones para la provincia. Allí, la Flor Roja, junto a al brazo armado de la Orden de los Sabios, estábamos tratando de bajar el nivel de tensión entre los dos bandos: Los Guardianes de la República y los Restauradores de la Monarquía. Era una incesante guerra de guerrillas (cosa que aprendimos cuando luchamos contra los tigres) en ese lugar con una gran cantidad de bajas de ambos lados, todo el lugar estaba sobresaturado.

Yo estaba atendiendo a un perro, junto a mis compañeros de escuadrón, cuando empezó todo. El aire era un silbido atormentante, incluso a unos perros les empezó a sangrar las orejas, y cuando termino aquel ruido, todo el lugar estaba derrumbándose. Nos habían atacado con artillería desde las posiciones de los republicanos, cualquiera hubiese pensado que era un error de cálculo, si no fuera por el uso de munición incendiaria. Todo el templo y sus alrededores estaban ardiendo, junto a mis compañeros que estaban rodando, corriendo, tratando de apagar las llamas de sus cuerpos. Verán, la munición incendiaria está hecha de varias sustancias que la hacen tan potente, que incluso arde debajo del agua. Los que sobrevivimos al ataque, apenas salimos fuimos atacados por la caballería de la República, los húsares, ellos me dejaron este Recuerdo. La guardia Azul pudo repelerlos, pero a un alto coste, perdí a mis compañeros de esa unidad en tal acto. Nos reagrupamos y decidimos retroceder a otras posiciones de la Flor, pero una a una iba siendo atacada.

El resto de cinco unidades, la última con casi la totalidad de sus efectivos, decidimos avanzar por los bosques, a retirarnos a la ciudad más cercana, pero resulto ser nuestra peor idea. En el camino, uno a uno iba cayendo por heridas o enfermedades y no podíamos atenderlos por miedo a retrasarnos. Fue allí donde escuche el anuncio de la muerte. Tambores, tambores para luego finalizar con un ataque de fusileros monos realistas, el humo de sus mosquetes apantallaban sus movimientos así como el sonido de estos era igual a la muerte de nuestros compañeros. La naqqara, tambor de guerra llevado a lomos de un toro y tocado por dos monos, anuncia las emboscadas antes de hacerse; ese día, la naqqara sonó otras seis veces. Caí inconsciente en la última emboscada, solo para despertar en un hospital militar. Dure allí unos, tres meses por pesadillas de este incidente.

El efecto en mi país fue devastador, un bando acusaba al otro de efectuar el ataque contra la Flor Roja, se intensificaron los ataques y las batallas, y Énosi ha estado en guerra civil por tres años… En cuanto al resto de mi unidad, unos están muertos, otros desvalidos o mentalmente inestables; soy el único superviviente de ella y el único disponible de toda la Flor Roja. Se preguntarán él porque de todo esto, y me lo dijo el mismo Director General de la Flor Roja: cree que ha habido una conspiración para detener cualquier iniciativa de paz, y atacar a una unidad pacificadora es su principal meta. Para ello, se valieron de uniformes de los dos bandos e hicieron el resto. Pero cree que Énosi es solo un campo de pruebas, que ellos intentan arrastrar a las otras tres naciones en una guerra total. Intentarán de toda clase de recursos para lograr sus objetivos y no pararan hasta tener lo que quieren, caos. Solo el cielo sabe qué es lo que van a hacer si logran obtener lo que quieren. Y les aseguro que van a por ustedes"

Si eso no las impactó, esa última frase de seguro sí. Incluso Pinkie había escupido algunas palomitas cuando dijo eso.

- ¿No…Nosotras?- dijo Fluttershy

- Si

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Twilight

- Díganme algo que no conozcan- dijo Philip mientras sacaba una carpeta.

Todas se horrorizaron por el contenido de esa carpeta. Fotos de ellas, horarios y ocupaciones, nombres de familiares junto a sus respectivas fotos, mapas de Ponyville con las ubicaciones de sus casas y lugares a de entretenimiento recurrentes. Había una foto de las seis juntas con una inscripción en letras rojas: EÍNAI TA STOICHEÍA TIS ARMONÍAS: PROTERAIÓTITA ÉNA

- Significa "Son los elementos de la armonía: Prioridad uno"

- ¿De don…de sacas…te esto?- dijo Twilight

- Cerca de la Plaza de Ponyville, hay una casa comercial enómena, vi salir de ella a un pegaso y no le note ningún bien o monedas de intercambio. Lo embosque y lo deje inconsciente. Le revise y encontré esto- les explico Philip, luego les quito la carpeta y la tiro al fuego- Escuchen, ignoro lo que son los elementos de la armonía, pero estar en una carpeta en otro idioma ya es motivo de preocupación. Están en la mira de estos tipos, y ser prioridad uno es igual a que ya tengan la tumba lista, solo faltaría el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora?- dijo Applejack

- Cuando estuve en el hospital, me sentí como si estuviera maldito, que todos a mi alrededor morían y yo era el único capaz de sobrevivir, eso me desvalorizo como individuo y como ser. Cuando me dieron mi misión, solo pensaba que era otra oveja al matadero. Pero Dinky hizo que recuperara mis convicciones, mi deseo de ayudar a otros sin importar lo que me pase, el verdadero objetivo de la Flor. Ustedes deben confiar en mí, al mismo tiempo que yo debo confiar en ustedes.

**_En algún lugar del océano_**

Ya era hora del amanecer, pero ese lugar poseía una actividad incansable. De toda la multitud, salió un búfalo de agua del lugar y se dirigió al estudio del kefáli. A medida que se acercaba, se escuchaba la música del órgano de su señor.

- ¿Kefáli?- dijo el bufalo

- Dígame señor ThunderHorn- dijo sin dejar de tocar el órgano

- Vengo a informarle que todos los operativos están en posición.

- Bien, bien. Comiencen la fase alpha.

- Señor, desde mi punto de vista, hay algo que no va a resultar

- Señor ThunderHorn, como segundo al mando entiendo sus preocupaciones sobre todas estas operaciones, pero tiene que tomar en cuenta el antepasado de cada uno de nuestros objetivos y la preparación de nuestra parte.

- ¿Bombardear Manehatha, señor? ¿Eso no es algo radical?

- Es primordial para todo, pero tiene moldearse la situación para que suceda. Verá, los enómenos estuvieron en guerra con los grifos hace novecientos años atrás, lo cual provocó la revolución que depuso la monarquía y trajo a la República, claro, manteniendo al Basileus (rey) como otra familia. Equestria tuvo que decidir entre los grifos o los enómenos, y escogieron a los primeros a costa del resentimiento de los segundos, cosa que se están arrepintiendo actualmente. Después de lo que tenga que ocurrir antes de Manehatha, esto es lo esencial para que las tres entren en un conflicto abierto.

- ¿Y los changelings?

- Aunque tengan disidencia entre ellos, los grifos tienen un pacto con los ponys de ayuda mutua. La reina Crysalis es ambiciosa, astuta y nada la ha detenido, salvo los elementos. Ella, tarde o temprano, atacará Equestria de nuevo y los grifos acudirá en su ayuda, pero un poco de manipulación política hará que los grifos se enfrenten con tres enemigos al mismo tiempo. Énosi tampoco se salva de la reina de los changelings, también tiene planes para ellos.

- Me ha convencido señor, gracias- dijo ThunderHorn, haciéndole una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

- ¡Oh! Y recuerde Stratigós (General/Estratega), derribe la estatua, eso generará un gran sentimiento de ira de los ponys.

- Así se hará- dijo, dejando el estudio.

El kefáli siguió tocando su órgano hasta que miro el amanecer en el horizonte. Veía como el Sol desplazaba a la Luna, lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa

- Discordia, fuiste un idiota. Pensaba que ibas a generar el caos para crear un mundo mejor, pero solo hiciste lo que tu capricho te permitió, aumentando tu codicia y soberbia. Pudiste hacer muchas cosas amigo mío, pero solo buscaste tu propio beneficio a costilla de los demás, eso causo tu ruina. Si pensabas que hacer las cosas rápido era la mejor opción, no te diste cuenta de que tuviste a dos adversarias formidables. Te lo juro, de que no cometeré el mismo error.- sacando una botella de vino y sirviéndose en un vaso de plata- Por ti, viejo maestro, por tus enseñanzas y errores, de los cuales he aprendido mucho.


	4. Episodio 1 Capítulo 4: Los Guardianes P1

**Capítulo 4: Los guardianes parte 1**

- Princesa Luna ¡CUIDADO!- Grito Twilight

La princesa volteó a su izquierda para ver a la alumna favorita de su hermana tratando de avisarle sobre algo, estando ella muy agitada. Cuando volteo a su derecha; vio un hacha aproximándose a su cara

_**Dos semanas antes**_

Canterlot

En una de las torres de marfil del castillo, se encontraba la habitación de un unicornio de color gris con la crin y cola azulada, tenía cierto porte militar. En su habitación se encontraba un armario de cedro "importado", y cerca de este, un cuadro con la bandera de Equestria. Él estaba leyendo un libro sobre historia de su país, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

- Bonita habitación- dijo- ¿En verdad duermes entre toda esta pompa y lujos?

- La vida austera de los perros- dijo el unicornio- ¿qué hace aquí, Stratigós SilverFangs?

- Solo vengo a ver a mi unicornio favorito- dijo en cierto tono burlón- Ministro de Interior Wisest Horn, antiguo instructor de la guardia real.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar en un lugar privado- dijo, mientras se acercaba al cuadro y lo movía. En ello, se escucho un mecanismo siendo activado. El unicornio abrió el armario, pero este era en verdad un pasadizo secreto a otra habitación- Acompáñeme

- Después de usted- dijo el perro sarcásticamente.

Los dos entraron al pasadizo y el unicornio se aseguró de que no lo estaban siguiendo, solo para volver a accionar el mecanismo y ocultar la entrada. Cuando terminaron de recorrer todo, entraron a una habitación muy avanzada para los ojos de un pony cualquiera. Un telégrafo, inactivo por el momento. Mapas de Equestria con las ciudades principales marcadas en tinta roja. Una pequeña armería, con unos sables y una lanza con contrapeso. Multitud de libros y papiros regados en un escritorio, junto a una estantería llena de carpetas.

- Ahora SilverFangs, dime primero como llegaste.

- No te imaginas la corrida que tuve que echar para llegar aquí, siempre perseguido por los perreros y aquí en Canterlot, por los servicios de protección de animales, pues creían que era un lobo. Después de evadirlos, me hice pasar por un perro callejero y puse mi mejor cara ante el chef real. Me colé y ahora estoy aquí. No te rías de mi, bastardo. Cuando sepas el motivo de mi visita, veremos quién se ríe

- ¿Y cuál es?- dijo entre risas, no podía contenerse de escuchar tal evento.

- Vengo a suplantarte como jefe de Operaciones en Equestria.

El termino de reírse abruptamente. No asimilo la noticia

- Disculpa, creo que tengo el oído tapado- dijo mientras se limpiaba su oreja- ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Vengo a remplazarte. Al kefáli no le gustó la noticia que le diste en la última junta. Te perdono la vida, pero perdonar una falta es igual a permitir otras. Sabes cómo es él. Pero puedes mantenerte como mi asesor.

- ¿Qué hay de tu posición en Énosi? ¿Quién está a cargo de ella?

- Un discípulo mío. Buen muchacho – dijo con una cara de satisfacción, mostrando sus colmillos de "plata"- Pero lo importante es Equestria, no parece que progreses mucho

- Es difícil quebrantar el espíritu de esta nación. Por eso esperaba el trabajo de otros para realizar el mío. Pero mis renegados han estado haciendo un buen trabajo, reuniendo información y suplantando cargos públicos. Por ejemplo, - dijo mientras sacaba una foto- Ella es la alcaldesa de Ponyville, pero está aquí en Canterlot, hemos reunido buena información sobre el área, pero ya no nos sirve, así que la volveremos a colocar en su lugar dentro de dos días; pensará que solo fue una pesadilla.

- Bien, pero ¿De dónde sacaste a los renegados?

- Son descendientes de aquellos que la princesa Celestia aprisiono en las cavernas o exilió. Ahora buscan venganza de sus ancestros.

- Bien, aunque no confió en ellos. Traidor es traidor, no importa para quien trabaje

- Técnicamente, tú también eres un traidor.

- Es diferente. ¿Qué hay de los elementos?

- Seis están en Ponyville, ya deberían haber actuado pero no he recibido una respuesta

- ¿Crees que lo saben?

- Espero que no. El séptimo está aquí en Canterlot- dijo mientras le mostraba una foto- Son ellos.

- Uhmmm…Tengo que acercarme para saber cómo son ¿Alguna idea?

- Creo que sí… Eres algo más pequeño que los ponys, serias perfecto como bufón.

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! ¡NO ME VOY A DISFRAZAR DE BUFÓN!

- Como miembro de la orden, te tienes que asegurar de hacer todo lo posible para hacer lo que te manden

Antes de que pudiera protestar el can, el telégrafo despertó y empezó a recibir un mensaje desde Ponyville, Wisest Horn se acerco al aparato e hizo una mueca molesta cuando vio el mensaje

- No dice nada sobre los elementos. Me temo que no saben nada, me tomó años tener esa información y era la única copia. Maldición.

- ¿Y el mensaje, qué es lo que dice?

- Es conveniente… Si, se puede hacer. Es sobre la fiesta de Nightmare Night, va a estar la princesa Luna. Piden permiso para "prepararla"- dijo con un tono malvado- Pero tú eres el nuevo jefe ¿Qué dices?

Ponyville

"Querida Princesa Celestia

Hoy no vengo a informarle sobre mi aprendizaje sobre la amistad, me temo que se avecinan tiempos oscuros para todos nosotros. Mis amigas y yo estamos bien, pero creo que el tiempo de paz ha terminado. Ponyville se ha vuelto un lugar más silencioso que antes, como si nuestras sombras estuvieran vivas y trataran de atacarnos. Sabemos que en el resto de Equestria también sufre por lo mismo, y no quiero mencionar el resto del mundo. Siempre podrá contar con nosotras para cualquier tarea que se nos asigne. ¡Ah! También hemos sido visitadas por un enómeno, se llama Philip Soter y aunque sea un poco contestón, es un buen potro y nos ha ayudado, cosa que apreciamos mucho

Esperamos su respuesta lo más pronto posible

Su Leal Alumna: Twilight Sparkle"

- Envíala Spike- dijo ella, el cual hizo su aliento verde y convirtió la carta en humo de tal color- Cielos, me siento extraña.

- Esa ha sido la carta más triste que hemos enviado estas últimas semanas- Dijo Applejack.

- Esto se está volviendo más y más horrible- Dijo Rarity- Incluso siento mi melena diferente

- Los animales se están volviendo muy nerviosos- Dijo Fluttershy- Como si fuera a haber un terremoto.

- Yyyyy hablaaaandooo deeee terrrrreeeeemmmmoooootooooos - dijo Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Sentido activado"

- ¡OH por los cielos! ¡Me van a salir Raíces si me sigo quedando así, sin hacer nada!

- Pues tendrás que esperar aun más- dijo Philip, que estaba escribiendo una carta- Listo. Spike ¿Puedes enviarme esta carta?

- Pero Spike tiene conexión con la princesa Celestia ¿Cómo podrías enviar la carta?

- Sencillo- dijo el equino de color crema, fue a su mochila y saco una botella con un líquido azul marino- Bebe esto

- ¿Yo? No gracias, no parece muy saludable

- ¿Ah no? Bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo con una cara astuta- ¿Has probado las perlas?

- ¿Perlas?- dijo interesado

- Si, los Dragones Marinos dicen que son "una exquisitez". Sin más preámbulo, te ofrezco dos perlas a cambio de una cucharada de esta poción- Philip noto que Spike estaba vacilando- Bueno te ofrezco tres a cambio de que te tomes una cucharada

- ¡Hecho!- dijo mientras se tomaba la cucharada de la poción- No supo tan mal- Philip le dio su carta y este uso su aliento para enviarla. Todos se sorprendieron del humo, en vez de ser el tradicional verde, era azul marino.

- ¿Para quién va dirigida esa carta?- pregunto Twilight

- A mis superiores. No se preocupen, van a enviar algo para ayudarnos

Canterlot

La carta de Twilight llegó satisfactoriamente a la recamara de su tutora, pero ella no se encontraba allí. Había convocado una junta con su hermana y su círculo de consejeros y ministros para discutir asuntos de estado de extrema envergadura

- Ataques a embajadores de parte de los changelings- dijo un pegaso de color amarillo, algo anciano- Expulsión de embajadas en Énosi, Asesinato de cónsules de parte de los grifos. La situación es caótica. Y lo peor del asunto, Los grifos y los changelings han empezado a movilizarse. Los grifos contra los enómenos y los changelings contra nosotros.

- Y también se han reportado los mismo hechos en Equestria- dijo Wisest Horn- el ultimo hecho fue el ataque de una casa comercial en Manehattha. No hemos identificado a los perpetuadores de estos hechos. Ninguna de las otras tres naciones está tranquila, están buscando los culpables de esto. No tardarán ni pararían de acusarse entre ellas.

- Mis efectivo son muy pocos para poder contener la situación- dijo Shinning Armor- Y poco a poco van bajando. Celestia, es difícil volver a recuperar nuestro número original.

- Hermana, ha habido mucho movimiento durante las noches y no creo que sea para apreciar la noche. También mi guardia ha estado menguando.

- -Estas y muchos reportes más le llegaban a Celestia en aquella habitación, le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Todo estaba llegando al punto de ebullición, y si no se hacía algo, el caos se alzaría de nuevo. Todo el mundo se calló cuando ella levanto su pezuña, dispuesta a hablar- Hermana, ministros y consejeros. Durante milenios hemos disfrutado de una época de estabilidad, pero esos momentos han terminado. Me temo, que si las cosas sigue como están, perderemos todo lo que tenemos. Hemos de prepararnos debidamente si todos los esfuerzos de paz sin infructuosos. Voy a decretar un estado de emergencia. No, no decretaremos la ley marcial, pero debemos establecer y mejorar nuestras medidas de seguridad. Debemos- dijo, pero suspiro antes de terminar la frase- Restablecer nuestro ejercito

Todos se quedaron callados ante esta noticia. El ejército de Equestria fue desbandado cien años después de la guerra Grifo-Enómena. El pegaso amarillo, ministro de asuntos exteriores, fue el único que se quejo

- Princesa- dijo preocupado- solo ese hecho haría que los Changelings empezarán una invasión. Énosi se lo tomaría mal, como si tratáramos de ayudar a los grifos. Y no sabemos lo que está pensando la Emperatriz.

- Es un riesgo que debemos tomar. Si dejamos que todo suceda y no actuamos con rapidez, seriamos arrollados rápidamente. Tenemos que empezar los programas de reclutamiento y entrenamiento ¿Hay alguien en contra de este decreto?- Nadie hablo, nadie se opuso pues sabían que esto era para su bien. Y todos empezaron a tomar medidas para el estado, y para preparar el ejército.

La semana transcurrió de la forma más oscura posible. Todo estaba en crisis. Habían asesinado al embajador pony en la tierra de los grifos. Habían atacado una misión comercial en Changeland. Los consulados y embajadas cerraban con más frecuencia. Se encontraban espías changelings en los otros tres países. Pero lo que intranquilizo al mundo fue el asesinato del Basileus enómeno. Lo encontraron muerto en su habitación, con una daga en su costado, y por la forma de la que fue forjada apuntaba a que era un grifo. Sin un rey ni herederos electos, lo Restauradores no tenían un por qué luchar, pero ellos y los republicanos se sintieron iracundos por tal hecho. Solo había tensión en el aire, solo eso.

Las "mane 6" siguieron sus vidas, solo que con mas precaución y con la compañía de Philip. Pinkie Pie parecía no cambiar, es más, alentaba a todos y a todas a seguir sonriendo, no importaba lo que sucediera, si se mantenían unidas todo podría resolverse. Con su sonrisa, alegraba a sus amigos y vecinos en estos tiempos de crisis. Pero no podía evitar el transcurrir de los sucesos, hijos se separaban de sus madres, esposos de sus amores, padres de sus familias y hermanos de sus compañeros. Todas estaban en la biblioteca, cuando una carta junto a un paquete llevada por Derpy llegó para Philip. Él empezó a leerla

"Estimado señor Soter

Lamento informarle que no podremos enviar ningún efectivo para poder ayudarlo, estamos sobresaturados y necesitamos de todo lo que tenemos para poder bajar el nivel de crisis que impera en el lugar. Lo lamento muchacho, pero me temo que estas solo allí.

Bueno, no tan solo, porque te hemos enviado algo de total utilidad. Es un garrote plegable de acero. Es delgado, casi una batuta, pero hay algo muy especial en él. Fue hecho en las acerías sagradas de Camasco, por lo que podrás notas las ondulaciones en el trabajo hecho. Nos sabemos lo que trasfondo hay en la inscripción en cárabe, pero dice "Yo pertenezco a aquel que, sirve a la luz y ha atravesado la oscuridad". Esta pegada a un protector de pierna, hecha del mismo material, y funciona con un movimiento de su pezuña que despliega el garrote, y con otro para empequeñecerlo. Úselo bien.

Para las mane 6, tenemos unos relicarios de las mismas forjas, cada una con un símbolo, que son parecidos a las gemas de los elementos de la armonía. Tampoco sabemos el potencial de esto, pero acéptenlo como una muestra de respeto y de amistad de nuestra parte.

Sinceramente, esperemos que esto pueda serles de ayuda.

Le deseo lo mejor

Director General de la Flor Roja y Maestre de la Orden de los Sabios

Henón Phylodemos"

Todos probaron sus regalos de parte de la Flor. Ellas probaron sus relicarios colocándoselos en sus cuellos, Twilight, tal y como hizo con los elementos, trato de encender una chispa entre ellos pero no pareció hacer efecto. Applejack dijo que quizás funcionen cuando estén cerca de los elemento de la armonía, pero ellas eran los elementos. Philip se mostraba indiferente ante este artefacto traído desde muy lejos, pero se lo puso de todas formas, en su pierna delantera derecha. Lo probó y salió la hermosa batuta de batalla del protector, con sus finas ondulaciones y su inscripción inentendible

- Yo pertenezco a aquel que, sirve a la luz y ha atravesado la oscuridad- susurro Philip, con el reflejo delgado de la vara en su cara.

- Se acerca la fiesta de Nightmare Night- dijo Twilight

- Y la princesa Luna va a estar allí- dijo Rarity

- No importa lo que pase- Dijo Rainbow Dash

- Ni contra quien nos enfrentemos- Dijo decidida Fluttershy

- Nos preocuparemos en divertirnos Jijijiji… No, defenderemos lo que tenemos

- Y a nuestros amigos y compañeros- Dijo Applejack

- Manteniéndonos totalmente –dijo Rainbow Dash

- ¡JUNTAS!


	5. Episodio 1 Capítulo 5: Los Guardianes P2

**Capítulo 5: Los Guardianes Parte 3**

La semana se volvió más tranquila a comparación de la semana pasada, ya no había tantos sucesos, pero nadie olvidaba, todos buscaban a los culpables de aquellos actos que atentaban contra la vida. Nadie olvidaba, todos acusaban. Para algunos, la guerra era la continuación de la diplomacia por otros medios, pero los gobernantes seguían buscando la paz entre la neblina de la conspiración; aunque sin dejar de aumentar sus arsenales.

Ponyville

Días antes de la fiesta de Nightmare Night, las mane 6 se habían reunido en SugarCube Corner para poder comer algo en la casa de Pinkie Pie. Aparentaban estar felices, pero en verdad estaban preocupadas por todo lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior (¿Quién no?).

- ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia no ha respondido mi carta?- Dijo Twilight

- Tranquila caramelo,-dijo Applejack- quizás esta ocupada con todo este asunto. Ella está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que todo caiga en caos total

- Pero ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Rarity- Ayer me visito un cliente, pero en vez de pedir un vestido, pidió metros de telas.

- ¿Telas?- preguntaron todas

- Si, y pagaron muy bien. Cien bits el metro.

- Hablando de la fiesta- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba- ¿Ya tienen sus disfraces para la fiesta?- cuando termino de decir eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Philip y se mostraba agitado

- ¡¿Disfraces?! ¡¿La fiesta de Nightmare Night se celebra con disfraces?!

- Si, ¿Ya tienes el tuyo?

- ¿No lo ves?- dijo enfrente de Pinkie, ella solo se limito en sonreír- Cualquiera podría atentar contra la vida de la Princesa Luna ese día. Y cepíllate más a menudo, tus caries parecen que hacen fiesta

- Así es todo mi cuerpo

- Philip- dijo Rarity- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Esta pregunta lo incomodo, puso su pezuña en él y saco un collar. Era una simple tira de cuero que tenía un tigre de madera amarrado a él. Philip cerró sus ojos y habló:

- Es un regalo de mi padre. Se lo dieron cuando él estaba peleando en las Guerras Expedicionarias, contra los tigres. Fue capturado, pero bajo órdenes del Marajá fue recibido en su palacio, por su valentía y coraje al tratar de rescatar al capitán de su unidad. Él y el capitán fueron bien tratados y cuando termino todo, ellos y el marajá se volvieron buenos amigos, regalándole esto. Me lo dio semanas antes de morir en la capital, en los últimos días de la revolución, lo último que me dijo fue "Incluso si un caballo de ocho patas se alza contra el mundo, incluso si el mundo entra en crisis, incluso si los peores criminales regresan; haz todo lo posible para convertirte en un pacificador"

- Lo siento- dijo Rarity- todas lo sentimos.

- Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta- dijo sonriéndole a Rarity- Lo primordial es eso.

El día parecía transcurrir de manera más lente, segundos se volvieron horas, minutos días y horas años. Todos estaban nerviosos por el solo hecho de la presencia de Luna ¿Y si fallaban? No, fallar no estaba en sus mentes. Estaban decididos a proteger a su princesa y a la hermana de Celestia sin importar lo que pasará.

Algo "curioso" paso en la casa de Fluttershy. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que se preparaba para encerrarse. No quería ir, a pesar de que Pinkie Pie le enseñó a reírse de sus miedos, parecía que estos retornaban. Ella estaba alimentando a los animales cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- solo grito a la cara del visitante

- Fluttershy, soy yo- Dijo Philip ante el grito que recibió, tan fuerte que le quito la capucha y le levanto la melena- ¿Estás bien?

- Oh… Lo siento… Es que…

- Te da miedo los monstruos y cosas así ¿Verdad?

- S…Si… Y no creo que pueda ir

- Tus amigas se arriesgará el pellejo ¿Vas a abandonarlas?

- No, pero… Pinkie me enseño a reírme de mis temores, pero…Reírte enfrente de alguien que es capaz de… Me aterra

- Ya veo ¿Me invitas a tu casa?

- Claro

Los dos entraron a la casa, Fluttershy fue a la cocina para ofrecerla algo a Philip, quedándose el con Ángel. Él lo miraba con celos, lo cual Philip le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, Ángel salto a la cabeza de Philip y se formo una nube en el pleito de estos. Cuando ella llegó con dos vasos de leche, vio la pelea y la detuvo. Ángel le estaba jalando una oreja y una pestaña al equino.

- Ángel, discúlpate con Philip- le dijo, pero el conejo solo cruzó los brazos y miro al lado contrario- Dice que lo siente- lo cual el conejo dijo que "no" con la cabeza.

- No importa- se limito a decir- voy a ir al punto Fluttershy ¿A qué le temes?

- A todo, incluso llegué a temerle a mi sombra en una ocasión

- ¿Tú sombra? Mira, te diré algo que me enseñaron en la escuela de medicina y repitieron en los campos de entrenamiento. El miedo es algo natural entre los seres vivos, es un recurso para defendernos. Lo más importante es no dejar que te domine.

- Ese es mi problema, dejo que me domine. Parece que solo vivo con el miedo a todo. Pero en algunas ocasiones me armo de valor, y supero mis temores- dijo, pero parecía que los dos se enfocaron en los ojos del otro, se quedaron así por un rato, mirándose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos, ventanas del alma.

- Veo- saliendo del trance- Espero que recapacites y… Que vengas a la fiesta mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Adiós- "Cielos que ojos tan bonitos tiene, son un océano de bondad"

- Adiós- "Esos ojos… Son como un bosque lleno de animalitos tiernos, pero su cicatriz… Me intimida"

Al fin llegó el día de las pesadillas, lleno de potros y ponys disfrazados en toda la ciudad y zonas de entretenimiento, incluida la favorita de la princesa Luna, lanzar una araña a una red. Todos riendo y jugando, recolectando dulces de las casas, una bonita noche para olvidarse de los problemas y divertirse. Pero, nadie sabe lo que oculta una máscara; ya sea externa o interna.

Zecora preparo la entrada recitando el regreso de Nightmare Moon, asustando a los pequeños sobre su retorno. Para terminar lanzando humo verde en la plaza, y allí estaba ella, Nightmare Moon. "El mejor disfraz" pensó Philip cuando ella volvió a ser la Princesa Luna. Los ocho (Spike estaba con ellos) estaban allí. Disfrazadas tal como se vistieron la ocasión pasada (Star Swirl, Shadowbolt, Un muñeco de paja,…) con la, sorprendente incorporación de Fluttershy disfrazada de mariposa y de Rarity con algo tan extravagante, que es mejor ahorrarse las palabras que describirlo. Philip solo llevaba su túnica, aunque tenía más volumen esa noche.

- Pueden ser cualquier pony que este aquí- Le dijo Twilight a Philip- Si están disfrazados, son perfectos para ello

- Deben tener algún tipo de identificación entre ellos- le respondió

- Un collar, un amuleto, puede ser cualquier cosa visible- Le dijo Twilight de forma escéptica- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Todo excepto dejarla morir- Le respondió Philip- si muere, habrá guerra.

- ¡Ah! Que horribles botas llevan esos… Individuos. Ni siquiera son de la temporada- dijo Rarity

- ¿Botas?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Efectivamente, entre la multitud había un par de ponys, uno disfrazado de vampiro y otro de doctor, pero tenía algo en común: ocho pares de botas negras con tiras marrones. Miraron a otra parte y vieron a un pegaso disfrazado de Wonderbolt, pero con las mismas botas. Otro grupo tenía… Y así hasta que contaron unos siete disfrazados con botas negras.

- Henares, están usando las botas como método de identificación- dijo Applejack- Debemos separarnos y evitar que ataque a la princesa.

- Sí, pero debemos actuar con precaución y evitar crear un tumulto- Dijo Twilight- Si se alarman, puede que escape

- O se precipiten a atacar- dijo Philip

- ¡En marcha!- Dijo Rainbow Dash- ¡Ya era hora de hacer algo!

El grupo se separó en parejas, y se colocaron lo más cerca posible de los posibles perpetuadores. La princesa estaba jugando a recoger las manzanas, junto a otros ponys y un público espectador entreteniéndose del acontecimiento. Entre ellos estaban el "vampiro" y a unos pasos más lejos estaba su compañero doctor mirándolo. Este le paso una cerbatana a su compañero y se dispuso a cargarlo con un dardo. Applejack sorprendió al doctor momentos después de darle el objeto, con una fuerte coz al vientre del pony que salió disparado a una red de las atracciones. Su compañero ya había introducido el dardo en la cerbatana y fijaba su objetivo, dispuesto a disparar. Cuando efectuó el disparo, una pezuña azul desvió la trayectoria, destinando la a una ventana cercana. Rainbow Dash aprovechó la confusión del perpetuador y le propino un golpe directo a la cara. Si la conexión y el impulso no fueron suficientes, la coz de Applejack lo dejo en otro mundo, disparándolo a un callejón.

- ¡Oh, SI! Nadie se mete con las princesas

- Si que sí, porque somos las guardianes de la armonía- dijo Applejack, chocando su casco con el de Rainbow Dash

En otro lado, el wonderbolt disfrazado también tenía un compañero, un unicornio de disfrazado de Frankenstein, pero hicieron el mismo procedimiento, solo que se mantuvieron cerca. Rarity estaba buscando algo con que poder evitar que actuaran, hasta que se le prendió el bombillo con algo

- Fluttershy, ayúdame a empujar esa carreta de manzanas de allí- dijo mientras apuntaba a la carreta

- De acuerdo- respondió

Las dos se apresuraron en empujar la carreta lo más fuerte posible, pero se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Uno ya estaba empezando a pasar el dardo a su compañero. Empujaron más fuerte, hasta que Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que había una cuña en una rueda. Se apresuraron a quitarla y empujaron, ahora la carreta era un toro furioso dirigiéndose a la pareja de conspiradores. Los chocó y los dejaron totalmente inconscientes, pero la carreta se los llevó a un estrecho de de la ciudad.

- ¡Si!

- ¡Yay!

Ya se les estaba acabando el tiempo a los conspiradores y se notaban más nerviosos. El tercer grupo ya se encontraba sudando frio, sus compañeros ya deberían haber matado a la princesa, pero ella se encontraba feliz y jugando en las tracciones de la plaza. Decidieron separarse unos pasos y colocarse de una forma que pudieran ver a su objetivo y a ellos mismos, de forma diagonal. Empezaron a cargar las cerbatanas, solo uno iba a disparar, el otro solo debía actuar si su compañero fallaba. El primero fijo a su blanco, la cargo, pero un velo color violeta le cubría los ojos.

- ¡AGH! ¡Mis ojos! ¡NO VEO, NO VEO!- solo pudo gritar, moviéndose lentamente al cañón de fiesta de Pinkie Pie.

Lo mismo hizo con su compañero cuando oyó los gritos, lo cegó y permitió que se cayera dentro del cañón de Pinkie. Este miro a Pinkie con un cerillo y con una sonrisa hacia los perpetuadores predio la mecha. Estaban atrapados y atorados en el artefacto. Pinkie solo les sonrió y jaló la cuerda en el detonador.

- Feliz viaje- dijo momentos antes de accionar el cañón. Los dos salieron volando bajo el ruido de las serpentinas, a perderse en la inmensidad del cielo- Esta no es su fiesta

- Bien hecho, Pinkie- dijo Twilight

Spike, por orden de Philip, aprovecho su tamaño para colarse entre la multitud y acercarse al séptimo y último conspirador, que se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de la acción y se puso a observar, sin darse cuenta que el plan se fue desbaratando. Solo se quedo observando, analizando para encontrar la mejor forma de atacar. Spike se colocó detrás de él e hizo una chispa que inicio el fuego en su rojiza cola. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo, saltando y tratando de apagar las verdosas llamas en su cola. Eso atrajo la atención del público (incluso la atención de la princesa) y trataron de ayudarlo, pero él no hizo otra cosa que salir corriendo. Philip sintió una sensación incomoda, como si faltará alguien, miró a su alrededor y vio a un unicornio gris con una túnica negra portando una hacha.

El mismo unicornio gris con manchas negras en su cuerpo, y su cutie mark de ojo rojo. El mismo que dirigió el asalto al despacho de la alcaldesa varias semanas atrás, observo todo detenidamente. Miraba como sus camaradas iban cayendo por la interferencia de las chicas y del dragón. Fue precavido en no usar las botas y supervisar todo, pero le salió todo mal.

- "Maldición"-solo pudo pensar- "Creo que es mi turno"

Saco de su túnica una fina hacha de acero, en vez de tener la hoja completa, solo tenía lo que eran los bordes, pero era tan afilada que cortaba la carne sin protección. Era un cuchillo cortando mantequilla cuando tenía que hacer su trabajo. Esta arma solo la usaban los monos cuando no tenía su mosquete, así que era enómena. Uso su magia para tomar el hacha, un aura roja rodeó el arma y observo detenidamente a la princesa. Sin el público como interferencia, tenía un tiro claro de su objetivo.

- Buenas noches, princesa Luna- dijo

Y lanzó el hacha, todo transcurría muy lentamente, a paso de tortuga, mientras el hacha avanzaba decididamente hacia la indefensa Luna. Todos se percataron del objeto volador, las mane 6 vieron el acero acercarse, pero parecía congeladas ante el hecho. Tenían un gran nudo en la garganta que no les permitía ni susurrar. Solo Twilight pudo romper ese nudo y grito a todo pulmón.

- Princesa Luna ¡CUIDADO!- Grito Twilight

La princesa volteó a su izquierda para ver a la alumna favorita de su hermana tratando de avisarle sobre algo, estando ella muy agitada. Cuando volteo a su derecha; vio un hacha aproximándose a su cara. Estaba tan aterrorizada que ni podía moverse. Todo apuntaba a que el objeto finalmente alcanzaría su objetivo hasta que vieron un cuerpo interponerse, dejando a todos y todas sin aliento. Era Philip y ofreció su cuerpo como escudo pony para proteger a la princesa, cayendo al suelo en el acto. Recibió el impacto en su hombro izquierdo y la sangre empezaba a fluir

- ¡PHILIP!- gritaron todas, galopando hacia el

- "Maldición, fallé. Será mejor que escape"- pensó el atacante, huyendo

La princesa Luna se quedo con él, tratando de asistirlo y poder ayudarlo. La guardia lunar, que se mantuvo lejos para evitar asustar a los habitantes, rodeo el lugar, un par pegasos con sus intimidantes armaduras. Hasta que llegaron las seis ponys y el dragón para ver a su amigo.

- ¡Señor!- grito la princesa- ¡No pierda la voluntad de vivir!- trató de alentar a su protector, hasta que llegó Twilight y sus amigas- ¡Twilight! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

- ¡Trataron de matarla! ¡No sabes quién pero eso es lo que querían!- Le respondió, mientras colocaba sus cascos en el hombro de Philip, llenándoselos de sangre- Oh cielos, oh cielos…

- ¡Necesitamos un médico!- Grito Applejack- ¡Rápido!

- No es necesario- Dijo Philip, quitándose el broche de hierro y mostrando su armadura de lino, el hacha había penetrado un poco, pero la armadura pudo absorber parte del golpe- Creo que puedo resolver esto.

Como si nada, el saco un antiséptico y lo aplico sobre la herida, no mostró dolor por eso. Después se vendo la herida y se levantó. Al momento, Fluttershy lo abrazo y él solo pudo rodearla con el casco. Todos los miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Rainbow Dash que codeaba a Applejack, sonriendo pícaramente. Ella se sonrojo y soltó al médico.

- Señor, usted necesita asistencia médica- Le dijo la princesa.

- Soy médico señorita Luna, no se preocupe- y empezó a caminar pero luego se tambaleo.

- Nos asústate por un momento- dijo Rarity- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En mi deber. Incluso si eso significa a renunciar a mi vida- le respondió, siguió caminando y se veía bien. El, después de una observación, vio al atacante escapar- ¡Ahí esta!

Señalo en la dirección en donde estaba y empezaron a perseguir al unicornio gris. Este acelero el paso y empezó a galopar hasta que entro a un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad. Sus perseguidores también hicieron lo mismo, pero dudaron un segundo antes de entra. No solo la casa estaba abandonada y derruida, sino que estaba oscura y no parecía haber movimiento dentro de ella. Todas se miraron y tomaron la decisión de entrar. Philip saco su casco de bronce y se lo coloco, amarrándoselo con tiras de tela.

- Debe estar preparando una emboscada- Dijo la princesa Luna- Guardias, despejen la entrada. Entraremos después de ellos

Claro, primero la guardia para poder despejar todo, luego resto una vez que dieran la señal. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, los unicornios entraron encendiendo sus cuernos y dando algo de luz al lugar.

- Espero que no pase algo malo- dijo Fluttershy

- Caballero, me salvo la vida, creo que debería presentarme.

- Sé quién es, es la princesa Luna, hermana de la Princesa Celestia, hija menos del Rey Helio y la Reina Selene.

- ¿Y usted és?- le pregunto, ¿como un extraño sabía todo eso?

- Soy Philip Soter, hijo de Eleutherio Soter y Penélope Deuterios, miembro de la Flor Roja

- Esos apellidos… ¿Es usted del Reino de Énosi?

- República… La monarquía cayó hace novecientos años

- Ya veo

- Mi señora- dijo uno de los guardia- parece despejado

En eso, dos unicornios armados con lanzas sorprendieron al grupo, pero no eran rivales para una guardia profesional. Apenas se acercaron, fueron desarmados con unos simples movimiento y amenazados con sus mismas armas. Los atacantes no hicieron otra cosa que correr de sus agresores. En el caos de la pequeña emboscada, Philip se separó del grupo y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala de entretenimiento, con una pequeña plataforma a unos metros. Ahí fue emboscado por el unicornio gris, atacándolo con una espada corta. Antes de que el acero pudiera tocar su cara, pudo detenerlo con su protector de pierna que le regalaron. Forcejearon un rato y pudo liberarse de la presión de la espada.

Allí estaban frente a frente. Philip activo el mecanismo de su artefacto y desplego su garrote de acero, haciendo un ruido que puso nervioso a su oponente, haciendo que se abalanzara. Fue más rápido que su adversario y esquivo su ataque, para golpearlo con su arma en el vientre, gritando de dolor. Aun usando tres piernas para desplazarse, Philip era más rápido que su oponente. Un segundo ataque en forma de estocada, para ser repelida y luego ser contraatacado con el garrote de acero, dejándole una marca morada desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su hocico. Un tercer ataque infructuoso, cuando trato de abalanzarse sobre él, deteniéndose por el bloqueo y luego siendo tumbado por la misma batuta, siendo golpeado en sus piernas delanteras para recibir una coz. Estaba herido, derrotado y con la batuta de acero en su cara.

- Basta de juegos- le dijo Philip presionando su arma contra el cuello del sujeto- ¿Quién eres?

- Los muertos no dicen sus nombre, ni les importa recibirlos

- Creo que el único que merece estar muerto, eres tu

- ¿Tú crees, come flores? Creo que estuviste en la lista de la muerte hace años

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Ustedes son más ingenuos que los ponys. Estamos muy adentro, esto es solo una muestra de lo que somos capaces.

- Me importa un bledo de lo que son capaces de hacer.

- A los mismos que están detrás de esto también, incluso son capaces de más. No les importa que estén ardiendo en llamas, como en Holyhill

- ¡Desgraciado!- dijo levantando su arma

- ¡NO!- Grito alguien, era Luna y estaba usando su voz real- Lo necesitamos vivo

Allí estaban todos, que habían salido de la emboscada del piso de abajo. La princesa, los guardias, las seis y el dragón. De lo que no se percataron era de que en las plataformas cerca de la pared estaban dos monos. Se mantuvieron en reserva durante todo estos hechos y no participarían a no ser que saliera todo mal. Vestidos totalmente de negro, incluso su capucha traía una tela para cubrir la cara y unos lentes para sus ojos. Apuntaban sus mosquetes, pero no sabían a quien darles

(En esta parte, es mas épica escucharla con la música que esta con las notas de Autor)

Durante unos segundos de discusión entre ellos, dispararon sus mosquetes a sus víctimas. Un disparo fue a la princesa Luna, que la impacto en la pierna, y el otro, aunque falló casi le acierta a Twilight en la cabeza. Los ponys, que nunca se enfrentaron a armas de fuego, estaban aterrorizados. En la confusión el pony tomo con magia su espada y puso contra el suelo a Philip; con la hoja en su cara y detenida por su garrote de acero. Los monos también aprovecharon la confusión y cargaron con bayonetas contra la posición de la Princesa Luna, enfrentándose a los Guardias Lunares. El combate fue arduo entre ellos, con mucho movimiento y agilidad de parte de los cuatro combatientes. Lanza contra "lanza" y mucha rapidez entre ellos. Cualquiera pensaría que los pegasos tenían la ventaja, pero en un espacio cerrado la habilidad de saltar de los monos tumbaba a los pegasos. Uno de los monos derribo a un guardia, y cuando este se recuperó recibió un culatazo en el vientre, cayendo al suelo y siendo rematado por la bayoneta en el mismo lugar; gritando de dolor. La alicornio, las ponys y el dragón quedaron horrorizados por tal hecho y se congelaron cuando el mono cargo contra ellos.

El guardia Lunar restante se apresuro para poder evitar que el mono llegara, combatiendo contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Clavándole la lanza al asesino de su compañero entre el hombro y el pecho. El otro mono solo pudo observar a su compañero revolcándose en el suelo, tuvo que hacer algo rápido. Hizo una finta y le rasguño una ala a su contrincante, corriendo agarro a su compañero y salió del lugar por una de las ventanas. Philip solo estaba conteniendo a su agresor, pero la hoja de la espada parecía estar más cerca, el colmo era que el unicornio aparte de usar magia estaba usando los cascos para empujar la hoja. Algo paso en la batuta de batalla, sus ondulaciones empezaron a tomar el color rojo de la espada y estas eran más fuertes que el arma del agresor. Tomaba más y más el color rojo hasta que una onda expansiva exploto en el lugar, empujando al unicornio a una ventana y rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso.

Todos recuperaron la consciencia de los hechos y respiraron agitadamente, diciendo "Ya todo pasó". Se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo del guardia muerto, la primera muerte que presencian las chicas; pero no la última.


	6. Primer Material Complementario

MLP La esencia del honor  
Primer Material complementario  
Características Militares de las Cuatro Naciones

(Hola a todos, aquí StEbAnRoPeRo, y les presento una parte complementaria de mi fic. En ella, puedo narrar hechos o características diferentes que me salte y que son de vital importancia para la historia, cosa que si me salto o tienen dudas sobre algo, aparecerá en diversos materiales complementarios. En este caso, las cuatro naciones van a entrar en una guerra y me gustaría hablarles de sus características bélicas de cada una de ellas. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones)

• Reino de Equestria: los ponys son totalmente nuevos en el asunto de la guerra, pero no son presas fáciles. A pesar de ser reclutas, conocen bien el terreno y tienen una variedad muy eficiente y sagaz. Son diestros en sus capacidades y un buen general que sepa aprovechar esto puede derrotar a sus enemigos, personalidades como Celestia o Luna inspiran a los ponys en el campo de batalla, junto a sus superiores, pues todos se conocen antre todos. Lo malo es que se enfrentan con otras naciones con más capacidad bélica que ellos, y por ende, su las cosas van mal, son capaces de huir en masa. Son muy unidos y comparte el ideal de defender su tierra ante cualquier enemigo, pero la idea de la muerte o de matar los incomoda. Los ponys de tierra son buenos manteniendo la línea de batalla, usando sus coces para diversos propósitos, como disparar rocas (esto es capaz de partirle el cráneo a la victima) o golpear a sus enemigos; también usan lanzas como arma principal y espadas cortas. Los unicornios son buenos en el combate a distancia, por su habilidad con las artes mágicas y su telequinesis, permitiendo portar varias armas al mismo tiempo, pero siempre llevan una espada corta cuando la situación lo amerita. Los pegasos son la caballería del ejército, capaces de plantar cara a sus otros enemigos alados y asustar a todo un grupo de enómenos si no tienen las contra-medidas necesarias. Como artillería, están a la par con los grifos, son superiores a los changelings, pero los enómenos arrasan con ellos por sus avances en este campo. Ellos y los otros dos tienen cañones de avancarga. Como cuerpo de élite tienen a la Guardia Real, dividida en dos partes: solar y lunar.

• Ventajas: Son muy armoniosos, no tienen conflictos internos. Tienen una variedad bien definida y eficiente en el combate. Tienen un liderazgo excelente.

• Desventajas: Son nuevos es este negocio, por lo que es probable que huyan si no están bien entrenados. Son reacios a matar y esto los aterra. Psicológicamente son más débiles.

• Imperio de los grifos: Los grifos, junto a sus hermanos leones; son todos unos profesionales en todo lo que hacen. Son perfeccionistas y en combate, muy fieros y excelentes luchadores. Los grifos son sus expertos en el arte del aire, y siempre armados con lanzas y espadas, pero como única unidad a distancia por portar ballestas. Los leones forman la infantería básica de sus ejércitos, igualmente armados que sus camaradas del aire, sin contar sus garras y mandíbulas. Su perfección hacen que se vuelvan arrogantes y muy confiados, cosa que juega algo en su contra si sus enemigos juegan bien sus cartas. Son robustos y refuerzan su cuerpo con varias armaduras. También tienen grandes capacidades en la guerra psicológica, como los rugidos de los leones o la velocidad de los grifos en el ataque. Tienen un liderazgo algo vigilado, pues todas las decisiones tienen que ser consultadas con su superior a cargo, cosa que puede ser bueno como malo. En casos de artillería, están a la par de los ponys y superan a los changelings, pero tienen gran desventaja contra los enómenos (tanto en artillería como en combate a distancia). Estos y los grifos tuvieron una guerra, lo cual los vuelven muy violentos y centran sus ataques contra ellos, pero también no tendrán piedad con el resto de sus enemigos. Su bandera es un grifo y un león dorado en un fondo escarlata. Su unidad de élite es la guardia imperial.

• Ventajas: Son expertos, perfeccionistas y soberbios en lo que hace. Su poca variedad no interfiere en la labor de sus camaradas. Su liderazgo es muy consultivo, cosa también mala. En el cuerpo a cuerpo, aterran a sus enemigos

• Desventaja: son arrogantes, muy arrogantes. En caso de que su líder muera, estarían desorganizados. Si cae una clase de las dos, la otra estará totalmente perdida si no recibe apoyo. No tienen muchas unidades a distancia, dependiendo de la artillería y los pocos ballesteros que tienen.

• Reino de Changeland: los changelings son una especie única, visiblemente son alicornios con características insectoides, por lo que un changeling puede volar y hacer magia al mismo tiempo. También son muy numerosos y pueden poder en el campo de batalla una gran cantidad de efectivos. Lo malo es que son la nación más retrasada hablando tecnológicamente. Por sus números, el comandante changeling combatirá hasta final, incluso si eso significa avanzar sobre pilas de sus propios muertos; total, el fin justifica los medios y para eso son las reservas. Como una comunidad más o menos parecida a los insectos, la reina Crysalis tiene cierto control sobre el grupo, organizándolo bajo una serie de capataces de forma jerárquica, colocándolos a su antojo y decisión. Sus armas aunque también son de acero, deja mucho que desear, y sus armaduras de metal barato, no ofrece mucha protección; por eso son mejores usando encantamientos y choques de meteoro (junto a su rapidez) contra las fuerzas terrestres, como únicos enemigo es el campo de la magia son los unicornios, se puede decir que tienen una gran dominio de esta. Su artillería está compuesta de cañones o morteros de madera, que a los tres o cuatro disparos (con suerte, cinco) ya están ardiendo a los ojos de los artilleros. Su unidad de élite son los guardaespaldas de la reina. Su bandera es un par de ojos y colmillos verdes en fondo negro.

• Ventajas: tienen grandes números y son capaces de sobrepasar a sus enemigos. Su organización y liderazgo es totalmente controlado y no tienen grandes problemas de moral. Sus únicos enemigos en el arte de la magia, son los unicornios. Su única especie es capaz de dominar el aire y la tierra.

• Desventajas: a los comandantes no les importa mucho sus soldados, la principal causa de baja moral son las altas pérdidas. Si muere el líder del momento y no hay uno cercano para poder reemplazarlo, tendrán grandes problemas. Son atrasados en términos de tecnología

• República de Énosi: la más variada de todas las naciones, con cinco especies en total. También los más avanzados del mundo hasta el momento. Entre sus especies tienen sus roles bien definidos. Los perros son usados como infantería ligera y exploradores, pero son fieros combatientes. Los toros, son la caballería pesada del grupo, conocidos como Kathafractos o acorazados, su carga desbarata una línea completa. Los caballos son los húsares, caballería ligera. Y los monos son divididos en dos grupos: Fusileros, la línea central, armados con mosquetes con bayonetas y hachas; y los cazadores, armados con un mosquete de cañón largo (más distancia, pero in bayonetas). Los ciervos prefieren ser arcontes (administradores), pero solo hay un estratega ciervo; y es el mejor de toda Énosi. Todos son veteranos a punta de cicatrices, por las guerras que han tenido y su gobernante no dirige sus tropas, sino los dos mejores estrategas de la nación: uno de tierra y otro de mar. Armados con hachas pequeñas (en caso de los monos) y mosquetes, y sus lanzas son en realidad sables con un mango largo acoplado, pude ser espada o lanza cuando la situación lo amerite. En carencia de unidades aéreas los hacen muy reacios a avanzar sin las medidas necesarias. Dominan los mares y tienen contactos con otras naciones de ultramar. Sus desventajas son su pequeño número y sus discusiones internas, algo muy problemático para ellos. Su artillería es la mejor de todas, con cañones de retrocarga de larga distancia y balistas de repetición; la primer arma semiautomática del mundo. Su unidad de élite es más bien ofensiva, conocidos como los ursas; terroríficos y excelentes combatientes. Su bandera es una corona de olivo junto a un par de cornucopias de color blanca en un fondo azul marino.

• Ventajas: Son avanzados en muchos aspectos. Sus tropas son veteranas y entrenadas bien. Tienen el dominio de los mares y conexiones con otras naciones (especialmente los tigres). Sus estrategas y líderes han sido probados y no sufren mucha intervención del gobernante.

• Desventajas: sus números son bajos, en una escala 1:2 en contra de los ponys o los grifos y 1:4 en caso de los changelings. Tienen discusiones internas. No tienen una especie aérea, lo cual hace su avance muy lento.


	7. Ep 1 Capítulo 6: Encuentros y Sangre

Capítulo 6: Encuentros y Sangre

Frontera Grifo-Enómena

Cuando el sol se estaba asomando tímidamente por encima de las montañas, pudo ocurrir algo que hubiera desatado la guerra. Una escuadra de exploración grifa se estaba internando en los bosques dentro del Territorio de la República. Eran unos Cinco, tres grifos y dos leones dentro de los densos bosques y ondulados terrenos. Solo armados con armas cortas y vestidos con armaduras de cuero. Todos asustados, pues tenían la misión de vigilar la frontera y sin darse cuenta, ya habían cruzado unos dos kilómetros. Aun así estaban preparados para esto o aquello, eran soldados con su misión bien definida. Un león de melena rojiza, el más joven de toda la escuadra, rompió el silencio sin hacer mucho ruido

- Sargento- dijo con una voz similar al susurro a su líder, un grifo de melena color arena y vista de águila- ¿Por qué no regresamos? Ya va a amanecer

- Lo sé Peaks- le contesto de igual manera- Pero ya estamos aquí, volveremos dentro de unos minutos

- Señor- dijo un grifo de color oscuro- Cada minuto que pasamos aquí, puede comprometernos.

- Es cierto- dijo el otro león- No sabemos si estamos siendo observados

- Ok, dentro de un rato nos iremos- dijo el sargento- Descansemos aquí un momento.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa orden, les dolían las patas de tanto caminar y andar con pies de plomo en todo el bosque. Lo que no sabían es que, efectivamente, estaban siendo observados por un cazador.

A unos diez minutos de allí, estaba un campamento improvisado de una escuadra de cazadores, sin fogata para evitar revelar su posición; todos temblando del frio nocturno. Pero el sol ya se acercaba, y pronto calentaría el lugar. Despiertos y esperando, cuatro monos estaban sentados en círculo, charlando un rato. Todos vestidos con armaduras de lino, no reforzadas pero si camufladas (especialidad de los cazadores) y con una capucha incorporada con un velo y lentes para proteger los ojos. Un miembro del escuadrón, después de mirar la foto de su esposa con su hijo, rompió el silencio.

- LOCHÍAS ¿TI KÁMOUNE EDÓ? (Sargento ¿Por qué estamos aquí?)- dijo de forma baja, muy parecido a un susurro.

- I SYNÍTHIS, TIN EPITÍRISI (Es simple, vigilancia)- le contesto indiferente.

- AFTÓ ¿KAI ÓLA? (Eso y ¿Nada más?)- dijo otro miembro

- GIA NA DIATIRÍSETE TIN ASFALÍ SYNÓRA (Y para mantener la frontera segura)- dijo con la misma indiferencia

- AFTÓ EÍNAI GELOÍO, THA PRÉPEI NA PÁEI STON PÓLEMO (Esto es ridículo, deberíamos iniciar la guerra)- dijo uno irritado

- APOKLEÍETAI (Ni hablar)- le dijo el sargento con una mirada asesina.

Siguieron allí durante un rato, limpiando los mosquetes y amarrándose las armaduras. Se colocaron sus mochilas cuando un miembro había regresado de su misión de reconocimiento. Estaba agitado

- ¡LOCHÍA! ¡LOCHÍA! (¡Sargento! ¡Sargento!)- dijo, cansado y sin aliento, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y volvió a tomar aliento- MIA OMÁDA APÓ TIS VRYSES, NOTIOANATOLIKÁ TIS EDÓ (Una escuadra de grifos, al sudeste de aquí)

- ¿TI PRÉPEI NA KÁNOUME, KÝRIE? (¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?)

- ETOIMASTEÍTE… THA AGONISTOÚME (Prepárense… Vamos a pelear).

El escuadrón que se adentro a los bosques había llegado a un estrecho. Estaban rumbo a casa cuando entraron a un camino improvisado de tierra. Desde hacía un tiempo que nadie lo transitaba. A los alrededores se levantaban grandes robles y sus raíces asomándose desde el suelo. Una columna separada a unos ciento cincuenta metros de los arboles. Todo estaba muy silencioso

- Esto no me gusta- Dijo el león con más edad- No me gusta nada

- Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo un grifo

- Cálmense señores- dijo- pero mantengan las patas en las armas

- Entendido

En la línea de arboles estaban los cazadores con sus velos camuflados y mosquetes a mano. Son de cañón largo y sin bayonetas, haciendo juego con sus hachas y lanzable en el caso del sargento. Una orden de mano y todos estuvieron apuntando los mosquetes al grupo; incluso él.

- SÍMA MOU (A mi señal)- dijo, mientras miraba.

El león de melena roja, se detuvo en frente de su sargento. Asustado y temblando de frio, iba a reclamar a su superior de una vez por todas. Pero algo hizo que se pararan y vieran a su derecha, allí estaban, cinco mosquetes apuntándolos directamente. No le temían a esto, pues con algo de rapidez eran capaces de esquivar y contraatacar. Tenían las patas empuñando sus armas.

Los cazadores enómenos también estaban a la expectativa, aunque con un gran alcance, fallar significaba morir ¿Qué podían hacer hachas y culatas contra garras, colmillos y armas mejores para el cuerpo a cuerpo? Correr era la mejor salida, pero ellos tenía a sus grifos alados, primordial.

Se mantuvieron en una tensión durante cierto tiempo, segundo que se movían a paso de tortuga. Hasta que al fin, ambos sargentos decidieron no atacar al otro, haciendo las órdenes precisas para evitar una pequeña, pero considerable matanza. Cuando sus respectivos soldados les preguntaron el por qué de no atacarse, ambos respondieron sin dejarse de verse

- No… Aun no- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, calmando sus soldados y saliendo del lugar.

Ya Había llegado el sol, calentando el frio suelo y las almas de los ponys en su ciudad. Fue una noche larga, y muy horrible para los ojos de los "nuevos", pero para los veteranos era su pan de todos los días. La princesa Luna estaba en su carruaje, con la herida en su pierna ya vendada y la bala fue extraída del cuerpo. El cuerpo inerte del guardia heroico estaba también allí, junto a su compañero igual de heroico.

- No llegó a ninguna arteria, eso es bueno- dijo Philip- Se recuperará pronto.

- Gracias señor Soter - dijo la princesa- Le avisare a mi hermana para que envié un carruaje para llevarlos a Canterlot.

- No- dijo en tono bajo. Luego miro a las mane 6, estaban devastadas y no hablaban del incidente-Para ellas, es la primera vez que ven morir a alguien, de forma violenta. Iremos a Canterlot por tren y trataré de ayudarlas. Sin una atención adecuada, pueden caer en una crisis nerviosa

- Entiendo señor- respondió la herida- haga bien su trabajo, las necesitamos.

- Bien. Princesa… Este acto… Hará….

- No. - dijo, sabiendo a que se refería- si había ponys en esto, debe ser algo oculto, no tenemos pruebas de ello. Pero no creo que esto libere la presión actual. Y la presencia de los monos, aunque rápida, puede hacer varias conjeturas sobre esto… Esperemos que se queden así

- Entiendo. Que le vaya bien en su viaje y recupérese pronto.

- Gracias, que le vaya bien a usted también.

Después se despidió de las muchachas, que les respondieron tristes. Hicieron un acuerdo de dejar a Spike a cargo de muchas cosas, sobre todo los animales de Fluttershy. No sería la última vez que Spike interviene, pero pasará un largo tiempo. El grupo tomo el primer tren hacia Canterlot y lo abordaron enseguida, directo para encontrarse con la princesa Celestia. Ellas seguían tristes, mirando por la ventana el paisaje verde de Equestria y se preguntaban si seguiría siendo así.

- Saben, dicen que la mejor escuela de filosofía es la ventana de los transportes públicos- les dijo Philip- Es la primera vez que ven la muerte, les entiendo eso.

- ¿Qué vas a entender tu sobre esto?- dijo Twilight- Vimos morir a un pony, a alguien que pudo seguir viviendo, alguien pudo seguir adelante

- Ahora- continuo Applejack- es pasto de gusanos. Quizás era un guardia, pero ante todo, era un ser vivo.

- Pero está muerto- dijo Rainbow Dash- No murió en una cama luchando contra una enfermedad, ni a la vista de sus seres queridos. Murió a manos de un sádico que solo quería saciar su sed de sangre. Todo por tu culpa. Si no los hubiéramos perseguido, él estaría vivo.

- ¿Creen que no me siento culpable de ello? ¿Creen que puedo dormir? He tenido en mis pezuñas a seres cuya última voluntad era ver por un momento a sus seres vivos. Madres, hijos, esposas, novias. He visto a moribundos levantar sus extremidades al cielo, suplicando por una segunda oportunidad y exhalando su último aliento. He escuchado durante las noches la risa de alguien que perdió su sanidad mental ¡¿De verdad creen que estoy tranquilo?!

- Si es así- dijo Fluttershy, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué eres un médico en todo este caos?

- Porque, en toda esta edad de muerte y sufrimiento. En este caos imperante, quiero decirme a mí mismo que lo que hice en este época, fue salvar las vidas de aquellos que me han necesitado.

- ¿Decirte? – dijo Rarity, toda una inquisidora- ¿Has matado? ¿Te has ensuciado tus pezuñas con la sangre?

- Si- respondió después de un momento de silencio- Fue en Holyhill, y era por mi autodefensa.

- ¡Entonces!- dijo Pinkie, que tenía la melena lacia- ¡No eres tan diferente a ellos!

Philip se levantó, indignado por ello. Y se dispuso a dejar el vagón. Cuando estaba en la puerta, les dirigió una mirada triste.

- La palabra "amigo" - dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y ánimo- proviene de la antigua palabra "amicus" que significa "alma que cohabita en varios cuerpos". Ustedes tienen una misma alma, algo que yo les envidio pues; perdía a mis amigos en esto. Le prometí al director general que no las dejaría morir, pero deben aceptar la muerte como algo común. Espero que con esto recapaciten y puedan animarse un poco, pues si siguen así, van a enfermarse. ANTÍO (Adiós), las veré en la estación- dijo saliendo del vagón.

- Creo que fuimos algo duras con él- dijo Rarity- Después de todo, quería ayudarnos.

- Pero míralo- Dijo Rainbow Dash- ha matado a otros seres vivos.

- El solo se defendía- dijo Rarity- Hay cosas que pueden malinterpretarse.

- La muerte no se malinterpreta, Rarity- dijo Pinkamena- solo juega con nosotros

- Ya es suficiente chicas,- intervino Twilight- el también ha estado en situaciones que lo podrían haber matado, como a nosotras. La reaparición de Nightmare Moon, el retorno de Discordia, el también ha pasado por muchas cosas. El solo cumple con su deber y nosotros trapeamos el piso con su cara. Cuando lleguemos nos disculparemos y la presentaremos con la princesa Celestia.

Al fin, después de unas horas de viaje, llegaron a la estación central de Canterlot y descendieron del tren. Trataron de disculparse, ´pero antes de todo llegó el hermano de Twilight.

- ¡Twili!- dijo Shinnign Armor

- ¡BBBFF!- Le respondió, abrazándolo, todas también se acercaron- Me alegra mucho volverte a ver

- A mí también hermanita. Me preocupo el asunto en Ponyville, ese guardia lunar… Estamos abriendo investigaciones sobre el asunto- se noto de la presencia de Philip- Disculpe ¿Lo conozco?

- Me temo que no- le respondió- me llamo Philip, Philip Soter

- Shining Armor, mucho gusto en conocerlo- estrechando su casco

- EXÍSOU. EFCHARÍSTISI MOU (Igualmente. El placer es mío).

- Bien, vamos a ver a la princesa- dijo Shining Armor

- Después de ti hermano

Iban saliendo de la estación cuando un pony de color ladrillo y crin amarilla, de igual tamaño que el hermano de Twilight, y vestido con una túnica azul; se interpuso en el camino del grupo

- Perdonen la molestia- dijo con una elegante pero firme voz- pero ¿Quién de ustedes es Philip Soter?

- Yo soy- dijo separándose del grupo y acercándose al extraño- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Alguien quiere hablar con usted

- ¿Quién?- le respondió, lo cual el equino se acerco al oído de Philip

- TO KÓKKINO DÉNTRO, EÍNAI EDÓ (El árbol rojo, está aquí)- le dijo, lo cual hizo que el oyente se sobresaltara, quedó incrédulo hasta que se repuso.

- Discúlpenme- le dijo al grupo, lo cual hizo que el hermano de Twilight pusiera una cara sospechosa- Pero tengo otros asuntos en estos instantes, me perdonan- termino acompañando al extraño hasta el tren, a uno de los vagones privados.

Un rato después, el grupo encabezado, por el capitán de la guardia real, estaba en los finos y elegantes interiores del palacio real. Pero esta muy vigilado, como en las vísperas de la boda real. Mientras que caminaban, hablaban.

- No me agrada este Philip- dijo Shining Armor

- Pero hermano, se ha sacrificado en todo. Incluso se arriesgo para salvar a la princesa Luna

- Uso su cuerpo como escudo cuando le lanzaron un hacha a la princesa- Explico Rarity

- Eso no comprueba nada- dijo- Puede que haya hecho todo eso, pero no sabemos su lealtad. Quizás esté actuando como un agente doble

- ¡HERMANO!

- Lo siento Twili, pero son solo conjeturas. En estos momentos, no se puede confiar en nadie, más que a nosotros mismos ¿Oyeron el nuevo decreto de la princesa?

- ¿Qué decreto?

- Celestia ha reorganizado el ejército. Pero solo está conformado de reclutas sin ninguna experiencia- se detuvieron ante un ventanal y observaron en el patio al ejercito, lago desorganizado e indisciplinado- He los aquí.

- ¿Con eso iremos a la guerra si estalla? Cielos, van a arrasar con nosotros como fuego en un campo seco- dijo Applejack.

- ¿Hay alguna ayuda de cualquier caso?- Le pregunto Twilight a su hermano, continuando el trayecto.

- Increíblemente, sí. La Orden de los Sabios ha enviado una delegación y en el mensaje especificaba que "Como ayuda a los guardianes de la armonía, les enviamos una misión militar para poder entrenar a sus tropas" Espero que puedan llegar antes que inicie todo.

- Un momento ¿Dijiste "orden de los sabios"?- pregunto Fluttershy

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Porque Philip, es miembro de la orden.

Se detuvieron en seco a medio camino de la sala del trono. Suspiro y se volteo hacia ellas

- Eso cambia un poco las cosas, la orden de los sabios es muy respetada aquí. Pero aun así, como todos, tengo el derecho a la duda- dijo algo triste-

- ¿Dudar de quien?- pregunto alguien detrás de él, era Candace

- Amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a ver a mi hermanita- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazando a Twilight- y por supuesto, a sus mejores amigas ¿Cómo han estado?

- No tan bien, sobrevivimos a un ataque, protegiendo a la Princesa Luna ¿Cómo está ella?

- Se recupero muy rápido, y oí del ataque… Lo lamento por el guardia muerto

- Y lo lamentaran muchos más si no hacemos algo- dijo Shinning Armor.

- La guerra no es la solución,- dijo enfrentando a su marido- no estuve en el consejo, pero demostré mi rechazo ante mi abuela por el decreto. Debemos actuar siempre bajo el dialogo y no dejar que nuestra ira domine sobre la razón.

- Amor, tienes la razón, pero nadie escucha en estos momentos.

Ante, de todo, llegaron a la sala del trono y encontraron a la princesa trabajando y leyendo diversos pergaminos, con diversos consejeros y generales a su alrededor. Se veía agotada, y ciertamente lo estaba, con unas pequeñas ojeras y con la vista cansada, la melena algo descuidada. Pero aun mantenía su porte real y su sabiduría en el asunto. Puede que cometió algunos errores en el pasado, pero errar ahora era fallar mañana. Cuando las chichas entraron, solo las miro con indiferencia. Twilight la llamo y ahí si reacciono todo el consejo.

- Caballeros, disculpen las molestias- dijo- Pero en estos momentos también tengo que hablar con las ponys aquí presentes. En estos momentos, mi hermana tiene toda la potestad de responder ante cualquier cosa. Su palabra es igual a la mía. Pueden retirarse- a lo que oyeron eso, todos salieron a buscar a Luna. Se dirigió a su protegida y a sus amigas- Mi querida Twilight. Lo siento por no haberte contestado, pero he estado trabajando en todo lo referente a la situación. Es mi deber asegurar a mis súbditos la seguridad de poder vivir tranquilos.

- ¡Miren! ¡Un bufón!- dijo Pinkie Pie, empezando a jugar con él.

- ¿De dónde salió?- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Bah, no importa.

- Pero princesa- dijo Twilight- ¿No ha pensado que pudo haber sido un grupo entre las sombras? Ellos solo quieren guerra entre los cuatro.

- Twilight ¿No crees que he pensado en ello? Desde que atacaron a Luna y el disparo que recibió, he pensado que ha sido un grupo operando entre las cuatro naciones. Pero a falta de pruebas, solo apunta que ha sido un grupo de Ponys revolucionarios con el apoyo directo de Énosi. Además, esto no viene al caso, la mande a llamar para otra cosa.

- ¿Para qué, su alteza?- Pregunto Rarity

- Las he llamado para que formen parte del Ejercito de Equestria

La noticia impacto a todos por igual ¿Las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía en el ejército? ¿En medio del combate y la sangre? Todos protestaron ante este hecho, lo cual ella respondió

- Lo sé. Pero necesitamos sus habilidades para poder dirigir a estos reclutas. Como portadoras de los elementos, son esenciales en todo esto. Tendremos que hacer sacrificios, como por ejemplo dejar que avances por nuestras tierras hasta que sobre extiendan sus líneas de suministros. Verán, ni los números de los changelings, ni la habilidad grifa, ni siquiera la experiencia enómena son suficientes para poder sostener un gran frente aquí. Hay que entrenar con dedicación a cada pony para que pueda defenderse, incluso si está detrás de la líneas enemigas.

- Sé que necesitamos eso princesa- Dijo Shining Armor- Pero mi hermana y sus amigas no están en condiciones para poder pelear

- Y son todavía unas niñas, abuela. No tienen las condiciones emocionales tampoco.

- Entiendo, pero es necesario. Se unirán al primer ejército de Equestria bajo mi mando y el de Luna. Recibirán más instrucciones- Dijo, pero luego cambio a un tono más suave- Lo siento Twilight, pero a esto hemos llegado

- No se preocupe princesa- dijo triste, después de compartir una mirada con sus amigas y su "mejor niñera"- Siempre podrá contar con nosotras- finalizó, saliendo ellas de la sala del trono.

- Princesa- dijo Shinning Armor- Por favor…

- Mi decisión es firme, capitán

- Déjeme cuidar a mi hermana

- Yo también quiero cuidarla- dijo su esposa- Ella ha sido la hermanita que siempre quise.

- Cadance, no te preocupes, estarán bien

En otra parte del Palacio. Más tarde.

El bufón se encontraba con el ministro de interior de Equestria. Por su puesto, tenía una máscara de una cara sonriente, para que no lo reconocieran. Se sentaron en un banquillo, dispuestos a hablarse el uno a otro.

- No deberías estar aquí- dijo Wisest Horn- Nos comprometes.

- Lo sé- dijo SilverFangs, la máscara distorsionaba su voz- pero tengo que decirte que ellas están aquí.

- ¿Las mane 6?

- Si, está Pinkie Pie. Me están doliendo las patas de tanto saltar y ¡Por los Cielos! Se mueve con una rapidez incesante ¿Qué demonios es lo que come esta pony?

- Azúcar, muuuuuuuucha azúcar.

- No le den café, andaría a la velocidad de la luz.

- No seas tan ridículo ¿Vas a proseguir con el plan?

- La corrupción está lista, yo seré el único ejecutante ¿Tienes el cuerpo?

- Si, recién salido de la morgue.

- Entonces, empecemos.

Unos instantes más tarde.

Candace estaba sola, se había peleado con su abuela, con su marido y alentaba a su hermanita y a sus amigas a descansar de esa dura noche. Estaba preocupada y se sentía impotente ante la ola de sucesos que pasaban ¿Sería que al final, todos entrarían en una guerra? No, deben luchar hasta el último momento para evitar esta calamidad. "¿Una guerra? Esto se nos va de las manos"

La hora del té, una buena taza para poder meditar y pensar bien las cosas. Pero algo tenía, se sentía mareada y luego se desplomo al piso. Asegurándose de todo, entro el bufón, quitándose la máscara.

- Los siento querida princesa- dijo el perro con su hocico cerca de su oreja- pero la situación lo requiere

- ¿está lista?- Dijo el unicornio

- Si, pónganla en la camilla llévenla al lugar indicado.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

- Estaré bien- dijo mientras colocaba una nota en la mesilla- Tu quédate aquí y mantente alerta.

- Fue un placer trabajar contigo SilverFangs.

- Igualmente. Todo por la causa

- Todo por la causa

Mientras se retiraban, la nota dejaba bien clara las intenciones del grupo que al ser leída por su esposo, tiempo después, salió a rescatarla.

_"La corrupción por sangre _(explicaba el kefáli) _es la más fuerte de las corrupciones conocidas hasta ahora. Me la enseño mi maestro, Discordia, y es, desde mi punto de vista; la mejor de todas. La otra, la corrupción por alteración psicológica es la manera más fácil y efectiva en términos de corto plazo. Pero tiene un defecto, una vez que el afectado pueda recobrarse, pueda organizar su mente mediante los buenos y hermosos recuerdos, el efecto se desvanece. Para hacer un avance rápido, esta es la mejor opción, pero si se te va de las pezuñas, tendrás peores problemas. Y el efecto solo puede ser hecho si se tiene un alto conocimiento de la magia y sus efectos en la mente, mediante la hipnosis e ilusiones. El otro método, me lo enseño él, se basa en la sangre de la víctima, lo cual permite ser hecha por cualquier ser vivo que tenga conocimiento de ella. Requiere mucha planificación y métodos especiales para llegar a la víctima, pero el efecto es devastador. A largo plazo, la corrupción puede llegar a años, incluso décadas. Convierte a la víctima no solo en su anti elemento, sino en una criatura sedienta de sangre y solo puede ser revertido por el amor en los procesos intermedios, pues finalizada hay una pequeña probabilidad para recuperarse. Les enseño esto porque nos enfrentamos a la mayor amenaza de nuestra causa: Los elementos de la armonía. Destruyeron a Nightmare Moon y en dos ocasiones seguidas a mi maestro; y debemos asegurarnos de que no nos suceda lo mismo. La ventaja no debe escaparse de nuestros cascos. Para ello, se necesita tres partes o vértices, donde debe derramarse la sangre para poder efectuarse. Eso sí, no hay vuelta atrás una vez que lo realicemos…"_

Cadance volvió en sí en unas horas y ya estaba anocheciendo. Miro a su alrededor y estaba en un bosque, cuando trato de moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizada por una cuerdas en sus patas y alrededor de sus alas. Sin Darse cuenta de que una figura la estaba observando todo este tiempo.

- Incomodo ¿no crees?- dijo la figura mientras se acercaba, demostrando su apariencia de lobo ante la princesa- ¿Quién diría que el cáñamo fuera tan efectivo para esto? Es curioso, secuestrada dos veces en menos de un año.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí y por qué estoy amarrada?- pregunto con un abismo de preocupación la princesa

- Permítame presentarme. Soy Remus Tetramarchós, pero me dice SilverFangs- dijo mientras mostraba sus colmillos semejantes al material- Digamos que estas amarrada para que… No puedas escaparte.

- Todo un comediante- le replicó la princesa irónicamente- Por favor, Suélteme.

- Lo siento princesa, pero no se me permite hacer eso. Vera, todo es parte del plan- se acerco hasta que sus ojos estuvieron muy cercas- para crear un mundo nuevo, debes quemar el viejo y todo lo que representa; para que este pueda resurgir de sus cenizas.

- Usted está loco.

- Hmp, la locura es parte esencial de la revolución. También tenemos algo para tu esposo.

- ¿Shinning Armor?- dijo ella- Por favor, no le hagan daño.

- Me temo que eso no es posible.

_"Primero… Se necesita la sangre que tu victima aprecie, esto lo enfurecerá"_

Sin previo aviso, el perro le hincó los dientes a la princesa, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Esos gritos pudieron atraer a su esposo a su posición y encontrar a su pareja, siendo atacada por un perro de pelaje gris con negro. Estos dos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, lo cual hizo que la princesa sonriera; a pesar de su herida liberando un poco de sangre tibia.

- Tu esposo es puntual- Le dijo, para luego dirigirse hacia él, sin soltar su lanzable- Soy SilverFangs y soy el responsable de esto, solo para llegar a ti (Mentira)- Pero no recibió respuesta alguna del unicornio- Ya veo, no importa.

Ambos se dirigieron el uno al otro, con la alicornio como testigo. Desenvainando sus sables lentamente, para luego lanzarse a la carga estos combatientes. Sus aceros se encontraron en medio, y empezaron a forcejear para liberarse de la presión de su contrincante. Cuando se zafaron, empezaron a moverse y a chocar las espadas de nuevo. La movilidad era importante, y el perro la tenía. Cuando daba una estocada, la acompañaba de un buen manejo de patas y se movía contra el unicornio, teniendo este unos pocos segundos para reaccionar. Este pudo contraatacar usando su cuerno y coces para mantener a raya al can, la fuerza contra la velocidad. En otro forcejeo, Shinning usó su magia para lanzar un rayo a la cara de su oponente. Este solo pudo salir disparado, manteniendo su sable al alcance de su pata y levantándose para volver a pelear.

- Nada mal- dijo el SilverFangs- Tienes un buen movimiento de patas y juegas con todo.

- No me interesa tus palabrerías- le respondió el unicornio- Solo ven a pelear.

- Bien… Pero tendremos que estar… Parejos.

Al finalizar, el perro coloco la hoja de su arma en su boca y con una pata hizo girar el mango del sable. Soltó la hoja y agarro el mango, pero jaló este y se desplego. Ahora era una lanza de hoja curva, o los infames "Lanzables" de los enómenos, tan versátiles como cortantes. El perro ahora cargo contra el unicornio. Chocaron los aceros de nuevo, pero el perro puso su peso en el lado contrario y uso el resto del mango para golpear la cara de su contrincante. Le dejo una marca en su mejilla izquierda, pero no le importo y combatió a su enemigo. Volvieron a moverse y uso su magia para poder atraer o neutralizar al can, pero se movía con rapidez y eficacia, a pesar del peso de la lanza.

Otro combate rápido, pero estaban parejos. Shinning Armor golpeo a su enemigo con una coz, pero este se recuperó y pudo atacar de nuevo, un ataque a la cabeza de su enemigo, luego golpearlo con otra coz, girar a su derecha para tener su flanco descubierto. Cuando se diera cuenta, trataría de atacar con una estocada, pero él bloqueo con un movimiento rápido hacia la derecha. Redirigió el sable contra su enemigo y Ataco su costado. "Ya eres mío" pensó el capitán.

_"Segundo… Se necesita la sangre de la víctima, eso hará que su sangre empiece a hervir en sus venas"_

Para su sorpresa, Shinning Armor no vio que el can coloco su lanza sobre sus hombros, deteniendo su ataque. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, SilverFangs pudo contraatacar y Clavarle la hoja en una pierna. Cayo al suelo después de que se retirara la hoja de su cuerpo, mirando el cielo nocturno; empezando a recordar todos esos bellos momentos que vivió; desvanecerse en un velo rojo. La princesa empezaba a llorar y gemir al ver a su amado en el suelo, no le importaba su herida, sino a su esposo que pudo haber muerto en esto. El perro solo le dirigió una malvada sonrisa.

- Amor… Patético- dijo, mientras le daba la espalda a su enemigo caído.

De pronto, el caído empezó a levantarse, respirando agitadamente y luego calmando su inhalación. Se levanto con sus ojos cerrados, para abrirlos y mostrar los ojos de un demonio. En vez de su iris azul, era rojo sangre; Shinning Armor estaba sediento de sangre. Esta mirada aterrorizo a su esposa, que se quedó helada del miedo; miedo de ver a su esposo… Convertido en un monstruo. "Solo falta la parte final" pensó el perro, preparándose colocando la lanza sobre sus hombros.

Shinning Armor cargo esta vez contra SilverFangs, Desviando esta vez la hoja de su lanza y girando lo suficiente para propinarle un buen golpe en su pierna derecha. El perro sintió el verdadero dolor, hasta la médula; pero el impacto hizo que se partiera su extremidad, ya no podría usar un armar de ahora en adelante. Para su sorpresa, no fue impulsado, pero cayó en seco en la polvorienta tierra. "Mi hora ha llegado, al menos fue para una buena causa" pensó el perro cuando vio la punta del sable; apuntando a su pecho.

_"Tercer y último paso… Debe derramarse, lastimosamente, la sangre de aquel que provocó los pasos anteriores; así convertirá a la víctima en un ser sediento de ira"_

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- grito la princesa cuando casi le clava la punta en el cuerpo del perro- No lo mates por favor. Shinning, amor… Tú no eres así, ni necesitas convertirte en alguien que deba matar cualquiera, incluso si es capaz de de asesinar- esto hizo que él despertara de este trance; su iris volvió a ser azul y se dirigió a su esposa para liberarla.

- La vida es cruel… Incluso si tratas de salir adelante- dijo el perro, que se arrastraba hasta llegar a su lanza, sosteniéndola con su pata izquierda- Pero solo puedes sonreírle al destino.

- Te partí la pata- le contesto el unicornio- ¿Cómo es posible que quieras seguir luchando?

- No quiero luchar- dijo mientras colocaba la hoja sobre su cuello, ellos ya sabían que haría el perro- ALEA IACTA EST!- dijo, para degollarse y yacer inerte en el suelo.


	8. Episodio 1 Capítulo 7: Limpieza Profunda

_**Capítulo 7: Limpieza Profunda**_

Paralelamente a los hechos del rapto.

Allí estaba, en las puertas del vagón privado, Philip y el corcel extraño que lo trajo para verlo. Le hizo una señal para que entrara, y se sorprendió del lujo del lugar. Alfombras importadas de las lejanas tierras de los camellos, mesas y sillas hechas de ébano, cuadros y obras de arte y toda clase de lujos y maravillas que pueda imaginarse alguien; era una mansión sobre rieles. Dentro de esta, estaban otros cuatro individuos desinteresados y ocupados en otros asuntos de menor importancia. Entro y cerró el vagón y se dirigió a aquel que estaba leyendo un periódico en enómeno.

- Su integridad se ve opacada por la corpulencia de sus bienes, KÝRIE (Señor)- le dijo Philip al lector

- Sabes cómo es el Gran Maestre de la Orden- le respondió- Toda una alma generosa, no tenía otra opción

- Pudo haberla donado- le respondió- Mientras está entre todo este lujo y pompa, miles están sufriendo y gritando.

- Me encantaría hacerlo- le dijo, mientras seguía leyendo- y lo haré. Cuando este tren parta a Hippelicarnasos, una comisión preparará una subasta de los bienes aquí, el dinero será donado a las beneficencias públicas y a los afectados de la guerra.

- Bien, pero me no estoy aquí para hablar de eso ¿Para qué me llamó, director Phylodemos?

El lector reveló su verdadera identidad. Era un ciervo marrón, de largas y bellas ramificaciones en su cabeza. De contextura media y altura similar a un caballo, sin contar los cuernos. Vistiendo un fino traje de lino de la mejor calidad, color negro y un moño rojo en su cuello. Tenía lentes y cuando vio a Philip, se levanto y le dio un abrazo a su protegido; dándole una cálida sonrisa una vez terminado.

- No, tienes razón. Te llame para algo más serio e importante que hablar sobre arte- le dijo, mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su asiento- Toma asiento ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Un poco de vino tal vez?

- Estoy bien maestro- le dijo de forma austera- Solo quiero hablar con usted y decirle lo que me ha pasado

- Ya me entere- le dijo, y analizando la cara de su aprendiz le dijo de forma instantánea- No sabes la capacidad que tiene el dinero para conseguir información.

- Eso lo explica, pero son métodos algo… Deshonrosos, si me lo permite decir maestro.

- Me temo que… El honor, se ha perdido en el transcurso del tiempo. Solo queda la idea del honor, nada mas

- ¡TONTERÍAS!- Le grito Philip, haciendo que los demás le dirigieran la mirada, Henón les hizo una seña para que se calmaran- Mientras exista- le dijo, más calmado- seres dispuestos a luchar por el honor y la paz, nada se ha perdido.

- Admiro tus convicciones Philip. Siempre te he admirado por ello. Eres igual a tu padre, Eleutherio. Pero, ya no es posible. También… Me temo que la paz se ha perdido.

- ¿Cómo?- le dijo con una cara de decepción.

- Cuando la paz se convirtió en una paz armada. Cuando estuvieron aumentando sus arsenales en vez de dialogar, crearon las bases de la guerra. Solo se necesita un detonador, y solo el cielo sabe cuando y como ocurrirá.

- Perfecto- le dijo.

- Y eso no es todo- dijo el ciervo, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Philip- La orden de los sabios y… Todo sus brazos…

- ¿Qué paso?

- Debido a la serie de ataques… Tenemos que pasar al anonimato- le dijo. Esta noticia impacto tanto a Philip, que casi se desploma al suelo- No es lo que piensas, no nos hemos disuelto. Solo vamos a pasar a incognitos y hacer… La guerra de las sombras.

- Entiendo ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo, señalando a los otros pasajeros

- En estos momentos son mis somathophyliakas, guardaespaldas. Pero dentro de unos días, serán instructores del nuevo ejército de Equestria. El gran maestre los envió, bajo permiso del Stratigós de la Guardia Azul; les ofreceremos sus servicios para ayudarlos. Tranquilo, también hay miembros repartidos por todo el continente, la gran mayoría; escondidos. Van a hacer limpieza profunda y entorpecer los planes de nuestros enemigos; los verdaderos provocadores de este caos

- Entiendo ¿De qué unidad son?

- Ursas- le dijo, haciendo que su oyente se quedara boquiabierto- es lo mejor que tenemos. Uno de primera clase, dos de segunda y uno de tercera clase. A parte de eso, van a encargarse de aquellos bastardos- miro al equino y noto que estaba triste. Trato de animarlo poniendo su pezuña en su hombro- No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien- Philip le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?- le pregunto.

- ¿Honda? Está bien- miro a una ventana, con la mirada lejana y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa- Los bastardos del primer ejercito, veteranos a punta de cicatrices. Él no quería la guerra, pero ya que es inevitable, solo hará lo que deba hacer.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte.

- No- le dijo- Me quedo y ayudaré a la princesa Celestia en asuntos de estado. También tengo algo para ti. Dentro de dos días, necesito que te encargues de ciertos asuntos en la tarde, en la plaza central de Canterlot. Me tacharán de traidor, pero es lo correcto.

La noche transcurría, pero no ningún alma aparecía en las calles de Canterlot. Perfecto para conspirar. Un unicornio estaba merodeando por los alrededores, pero no había alguien; eso creía él. Emboscado y desaparecido en el resto de la jornada, no se volvería a ver hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo encontraron en las alcantarillas, con una pata quebrada y ahogado. Nadie lo extraño, nadie pregunto por él.

Amanecía en la ciudad de Canterlot. Shinning Armor estaba despertando de un gran sueño. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería del palacio, rodeado de pocos heridos y enfermos sin contar a sus familiares y amigos que estaba preocupados, entre ellos, su esposa en cama también.

- Cadence- dijo, haciendo que se despertara- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, algo adolorida- mostrando su costado vendado, pero también una sonrisa a su amado- Pero estoy bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien- dijo, tratando de levantarse, pero se desplomo quejándose de dolor- Bueno… No tan bien- concluyendo con una sonrisa

- Me alegro que despertaran- dijo Twilight, despertándose por sus voces- Estábamos tan preocupadas.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto su hermano

- La nota- dijo Applejack- La nota permitió ubicarlos, nos preocupamos por que los encontramos inconscientes en el suelo, junto a un cadáver de un perro.

- Pero…¿Qué paso con él?- Pregunto la princesa

- Está en la morgue- dijo un voz entrante, era Philip- Y tenía un corte en su yugular, murió desangrado

- Corte… Philip ¿Conoces una espada capaz de convertirse en lanza? – le pregunto Shininng Armor.

- ¿Convertirse en lanza? ¿Es eso posible?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

- Si, los lanzables. Espadas transcendentales, pero la versión más moderna es capaz de desplegarse en cuestión de segundos. Su entrenamiento es muy riguroso.

- Philip ¿Quién era él? Parecía muy bien entrenado- dijo Shinning Armor, haciendo que su oyente suspirara.

- No tengo idea- dijo- Pero encontré un anillo de Electro en sus pertenencias. Eso me dice que era un Stratigós- mirando a su oyente, con cara de preocupación- Espero que el tiempo nos dé respuestas

Pasaron un par de días después del hecho. Se oían rumores de ataques a diversos grupos no identificados hechos por otros y señales de violencia por doquier. Manehattha, Trottingham, Fyllidelphia y todas las mayores ciudades fueron víctimas de hechos en las noches y entre las sombras, pero después se podía notar un aire de tranquilidad en todo el alrededor. En Canterlot, encontraron a otro unicornio muerto en los alrededores, murió del mismo modo que el anterior. Griffinburgo, capital de los grifos, ubicada entre las altas montañas, fue testigo de hechos similares. Alguien aviso a la policía de un grupo subversivo en la ciudad, pero cuando llegaron, los habitantes de la casa estaban muertos; a punta de cuchillo. Solo un testigo pudo divisar algo, pero no sabía qué era, tan solo pudo ver un símbolo: Un escudo o algo así. No se había reportado algún hecho similar en Changeland, por los momentos o es que querían ocultarlos a la luz pública. Énosi era la bomba, había asesinatos incluso a plena luz del día, en lugares públicos. Y de noche, la sangre y el fuego también eran protagonistas de atentados; pero el resultado era notorio: se bajaba la tensión.

Finalizaron dos jornadas y llegaron ellos. Todos estaban esperando en la sala del trono, esperando a la tan ansiosa misión militar. Pasos, pasos se oían a lo lejos, los guardias que los veían pasar sentían un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pasos, que se hacían más fuertes; hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala del trono. Se abrió la puerta, y vieron algo que incluso las tres princesas les dio algo de temor al verlo.

Entrando a la sala del trono, un ser estaba olfateado cada rincón de éste. Tenía en su cabeza una especie de peluca negra que bajaba por su cabeza y se extendía en una parte del cuerpo. Vestía una placa de hierro en su tórax y el resto parecía una conexión de esta al cuerpo, de un material raro, peludo, pero efectivo en la tarea de proteger al portador. También unas botas que simulaban las patas de los osos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su máscara. De Acero puro, era las finas y detalladas facciones de un oso rugiendo, iracundo contra aquel que lo miraba de frente, su mandíbula abierta era lo suficientemente grande para que dejara salir el hocico del perro, que seguía inspeccionando todo. El símbolo en el costado de sus cuartos traseros era una "V" de color negro con bordes azules, entre ambas rayas estaba las mismas facciones de oso. Olía a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala: Los guardias, los ministros, las princesas desde cierta distancia. A Wisest Horn se le quedó viendo por un rato, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso; se fue después de un tiempo. Le toco el turno a las seis, ya asustadas, cuando se acerco el perro palidecieron y se congelaron (a excepción de Pinkie, que parecía contenta con el visitante, tratándolo como un cachorro y haciendo cosas "Pinkie Pie" con él). Hizo el mismo procedimiento.

- Lo siento si esto los incomodó- dijo el perro, avanzando hacia el centro- son solo procedimientos de seguridad. Espero que me comprendan- terminó diciendo con una risita ahogada en su cara.

- Nuestra seguridad es infalible en estos momentos. No veo la necesidad de esto- dijo un ministro.

- Tan segura que la misma reina Changeling entro como en su casa- le dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en "una" de sus bocas.

Ya listo, entraron ellos. En formación de "V", rodeando a un ciervo finamente vestido. El sequito estaba formado por otras especies. Un mono de piel clara, la única diferencia era su peluca, era de color blanco, y sus manos que tenían guantes de cuero. Un caballo de color ladrillo, con peluca de color negra como el perro y de expresiones frías y serias. Por último, un toro, macizo e imponente, era un espectáculo increíble: su peluca era color sangre y los cuernos sobresalían de esta. Para quienes no los conocían, pensarían que son demonios. El ciervo, saliendo de la formación de sus guardaespaldas, aclaró su garganta.

- Princesas, estimados miembros presentes de en esta ocasión. Somos una delegación de nuestra orden- La orden de los Sabios- en apoyo a vuestra precaria situación. Soy Henón Phylodemos y pertenezco al rango de maestre dentro de ella. Vengo a presentar mis servicios como asesor y ratifico mi lealtad hacia usted- dijo, mirando de forma cordial hacia ellas - Les presento a los respectivos miembros de la misión militar- dijo, haciendo un gesto a sus acompañantes, estos avanzaron.

- Soy Memmón Iaera- dijo el mono, ando un paso al frente- Ursa de tercera clase. Antiguo miembro de los fusileros del 5° ejército. A ustedes, princesas, les ofrezco mis servicios como instructor de tiro y de infantería de línea.

- Soy Jules Gónatas- dijo el caballo, haciendo lo mismo- Ursa de segunda clase. Antiguo miembro de los húsares del décimo ejército. Les ofrezco mis servicios como instructor de caballería y de esgrima.

- Soy Tiberio "LittleFangs" Tetramarchós, y a cambio de una buena paga- dijo entre risas, haciendo que el caballo le diera un codazo- Les ofrezco mis servicios como instructor de infantería ligera y asesor de contrainteligencia. Ursas de segunda clase, antiguo miembro de infantería ligera del octavo Ejército.

- Por último- dijo Henón, interrumpiéndolo- debo decirles que él fue uno de los cinco restauradores. Su unidad de los Ursas apoyo al Basileus cuando vivía.

- Gracias maestre, pero no hubo necesidad de decir eso- dijo el toro, de la forma más educada posible- Soy Cairne "Bloodhorn" Aephis. Ursa de primera clase. Antiguo miembro del cuarto ejercito, kathafracto. Les puedo ayudar en el liderazgo y la organización del ejército.

- Agradezco vuestra ayuda y solidaridad señores- dijo la princesa Celestia- pero déjenme preguntarles algo ¿Por qué nos ayuda, si su país podría declararnos la guerra?

- Somos algo… Independientes, no mercenarios- Dijo el toro, dirigiéndose a su compañero de blanco, lo cual este salió- él preparará un informa de su situación, así sabremos donde empezar- el perro le se acerco y le dijo algo en el oído- Discúlpenos, tenemos algo que hacer antes de empezar- dijo, para luego retirarse con sus compañeros.

- Es bastante extraño- Dijo Applejack- pero se ve que sabe hacer su trabajo.

- No lo culpo, paso por muchas cosas.- dijo el ciervo- La verdadera razón de nuestros servicios, aparte de los intereses personales, es el deseo de ayudarlos. Ni los changelings, ni los grifos, ni siquiera la propia república quiere ayudarnos, al mismo tiempo; ustedes son los únicos capaces de terminar el conflicto de la mejor manera posible- ya dirigiéndose a la princesa Celestia- debemos empezar de inmediato.

Más tarde, en el mismo café de los eventos de la boda

- Dan miedo- dijo Fluttershy- Si lo que quieren es asustar, ya ganaron el premio del mejor disfraz en Nightmare Night.

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Pinkie- Tendré competencia este año

- Pinkie, por favor- dijo Rainbow Dash- no vienen a eso, vienen a instruirnos. Tengo que estar lista con mi cuerpo de caballería. Voy a sorprenderlos

- Tal y como querías sorprender a los Wonderbolts- le dijo Applejack, haciendo que todas rieran, para luego detenerse lentamente.

- No quiero que suceda- Dijo Fluttershy- no quiero que estalle la guerra, ver morir a nuestros amigos, ver arder nuestras ciudades, un espectáculo terrible.

- Ellos no tendrán ninguna consideración- dijo la pegaso azul

- Ellos también tienen amigos, tienen familias y hogares- le respondió, a punto de llorar.

- Ya tranquila Fluttershy- dijo Rarity- aun no es seguro todo esto.

- Si- le dijo Applejack- Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Todas decidieron darse un abrazo grupal, aun cuando todo el mundo las miraba; seguirían siendo amigas hasta el final. Después de reincorporarse, notaron algo; o más bien, alguien. Era Philip y estaba leyendo, o pretendiendo leer un muro publicitario. Un pegaso color purpura y crin negra se acercaba y el lector atrajo si atención, hablaron un rato y lo convenció para seguirlo hasta un callejón. Las chicas acordaron en seguirlo; algo raro ocurría desde hace un tiempo e iban a investigarlo.

Llegaron al callejón y solo vieron un trió de sombras girar a una esquina. El lugar era una penumbra tenuemente iluminada por el sol. Al tomar la esquina, vieron una puerta de las alcantarillas abiertas. Se acercaron y oyeron ruidos de violencia abajo, claramente escuchando la batuta de Philip desplegarse, luego, cesó todo y solo se oyeron pasos alejarse. Las alcantarillas, lugar donde las sombras son constantes, escondía la respuesta de los asesinatos en Canterlot. Ellas entraron.

Una vez adentro, solo la luz mágica de las unicornios pudo darles una mejor visión del lugar. No parecía tan terrible, sin contar la endemoniada peste que había allí. Se guiaron por los pasos de ellos. Todas trataron de avanzar de forma sigilosa. Habían perdido el número de veces que giraban o pasaban de un lugar a otro, sospechando que se había perdido. Esperen, habían encontrado algo y no parecía muy agradable a la vista.

El pegaso estaba amarrado con la cabeza centímetros del suelo, patas arriba. Lo sostenían de una viga y tenía muchas marcas de golpe en su cuerpo. Estaban los otros tres miembros de la misión militar, sin sus mascaras pero con las pelucas. Philip estaba también allí. Ellas estaban en un nivel superior, siendo testigos de todo.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo a él?- dijo Rarity.

- Lo que sea, es sin duda, nada bueno. Sabía que no eran dignos de confianza- dijo Rainbow Dash- Voy a detenerlos.

- Alto niña- dijo Applejack agarrándola por la cola, luego arrastrándola- Si nos descubre, puede que nos hagan lo mismo.

- ¿Podrían calmarse y callarse?- dijo Twilight, viendo que el toro acercarse al pegaso- parece que va a hablar.

- ¿Sabes el por qué de esto?- dijo, el cual el prisionero le respondió con un "no"- Estas involucrado en algo muy grande, y necesitamos saberlo ¿Vas a hablar?... No… es una lástima. Porque ahora te vamos a obligar a hacerlo- dándole la espalda y volviendo a su lugar- Todo tuyo Tiberio.

- Con mucho gusto, KÝRIE (Señor)- dijo, sacando su espada sin desenvainarla y acercándose al prisionero.

- Santo cielo- dijo Pinkie pie- Lo van a usar como piñata pony, pero ¿Si no está relleno de dulces? Entonces… ¡Van a sacarles los órganos y luego comérselos!

- ¿qué cosas dices Pinkie?- le respondió Rarity- eso es ridículo, como el sueño que tuvo Rainbow donde…- se detuvo por los gritos del pegaso, estaba siendo pegado con la espada.

- Solo hay una forma de detenerlo- diciendo de forma agraciada antes de propinar un golpe- Habla- al ver el silencio, le dio otro golpe- Nada… Qué pena.

- LittleFangs, detente por un rato- le dijo Jules, su compañero- lo vas a matar antes de tiempo.

- Lo siento Jules, pero es necesario- dándole un golpe- esto.

- Por Celestia- dijo Twilight desde su escondite- son unos sádicos- viendo a Rainbow Dash a punto de salir, la detuvo con su magia- no, pueden descubrirnos.

- Nada, bueno… No me queda otra opción- dijo el perro. Cargo contra el pegaso y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que se sentía que cortaba el aire. El eco de las costillas rotas y sus gritos inundaron toda la alcantarilla. Continuaba gritando, hasta que voy la hoja del sable a pocos milímetros de su ojo derecho, una sorpresa para las chicas, pues no vieron cuando ni como saco la hoja- Te voy a dar tres segundos, y si no hablas sencillamente te decapito. Ni sabrás cuando pasó. Uno… Dos…- empezaba a cargar el golpe.

- ¡HABLARÉ! ¡Está bien, hablaré pero no me maten!- suplicando, un espectáculo aterrador para las chicas y el médico, pero el perro se divertía con eso (por algo estaba en contrainteligencia). El toro se acerco, interesado- Para mañana, sin más tardar el jueves durante la noche, vamos a quemar Canterlot hasta los cimientos- dijo, las chicas desde su escondite se quedaron boquiabiertas e incrédulas por lo que acababan de escuchar- nuestro principal objetivo es el arsenal del ejercito y el palacio real. Vamos a inculpar a los changelings sobre este incidente.

- Muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde se están reuniendo?

- Es un secreto- dijo, pero luego sintió el filo del sable en su cuello- Avenida Hailstorm, casa número 549, conocida como el "Pony Pisador".

- Bien, es suficiente. Encárgate de él Littlefang- ordenó, haciendo que este le partiera una pata. El condenado grito el mismo discurso que usan aquellos a punto de morir, resaltando "Tengo familia e hijos" y repitiéndolo muchas veces.

- Señor, no debemos matarlo- dijo Philip, interponiéndose en el camino del perro- ya ha tenido suficiente castigo por el día de hoy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo el perro- Por los cielos, si por cada vez que he escuchado eso me dieran una moneda, sería rico- mirando al caballo- Ayúdame.

- No me meto en tus asuntos- dijo lacónicamente- eso lo acordamos.

- Donde está Memmón cuando lo necesito. De todas formas, debemos deshacernos de él.

- No señor, hay una mejor solución.

El toro, puso un punto muerto en la discusión de estos dos. Se acercaba al pegaso, espada a pezuña; el verdadero terror del condenado al ver al animal acercarse lentamente. Nadie vio cuando desenvaino la espada, pero todos sintieron el viento cortarse y vieron como finalizaba de envainarla de nuevo. Las cuerdas empezaron a separarse y el resto fue el trabajo de la gravedad. El médico se acerco a este.

- Hay un hospital arriba de nuestras cabezas, ve allí y encuentra trabajo con ponys honestos- dijo, mientras le daba de beber una infusión- esto permitirá que puedas llegar. Ve- todos vieron partir el pegaso, cojeando y aleteando debilmente.

- Si avisa a los suyos- dijo Tiberio, pero fue interrumpido por su superior.

- No los avisará, porque no tendrá a nadie a quien avisar - dijo mientras guardaba el sable- Si es un idiota y aparece, lo mataré. Pero no creo que suceda. Muchacho ¿Vienes?- le pregunto, lo cual dijo que si y le saco una sonrisa al taurino.

- Suena como otra misión en la cual somos superados en número- dijo en todo burlón Jules, acercándose al grupo.

- Otro día en la oficina ¿Reglas de combate, Teniente?

- Sean discretos al combatir, pero cuiden el combate y procuren no atacar a nuestros aliados- dijo, para luego mirar al lugar donde se suponía que se escondían las chicas- Sospecho que no vamos a estar solo. En marcha.

Así marcharon a través del oscuro recinto, desapareciendo lentamente en la oscuridad. Bueno, Philip se quedo un momento, oliendo, y noto un olor… Bonito, en un lugar desagradable. Al final siguió el camino de sus compañeros. Ellas, trastornadas por esto. No por el acto contra el pegaso, sino de las convicciones de los seres vivos ¿Quién era el Bueno? ¿Quién era el malo? ¿Qué querían de esta pacifica tierra? Y lo más importante, que todas compartieron una mirada de tristeza ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

- Fluttershy, necesito que avises a la princesa Celestia de esto. También del asunto de la calle Hailstorm- dijo, pero en un tono triste- El resto iremos hacia allá.

Calle Hailstorm, otra de las típicas calles tranquilas y corrientes de la ciudad, el refugio para el mayor nido de ratas en toda la ciudad; y los exterminadores han llegado. Tocaron la puerta, y se oyó ruido al otro lado, solo era un habitante que pregunto por la identidad de los "visitantes", solo soltaron una escusa simple "Era el fontanero e iba a reparar una tubería dañada". El portero del otro lado abrió y vio la cara de un demonio rojo quitándole la vida. Entraron y se dividieron en parejas para arrasar todo, dos hacia la parte superior de la casa y los otros dos en la inferior. Pero no había nadie en la planta inferior, así que subieron. Un pony terrestre, que salió para ver lo que ocurría al portero, pero no vio al caballo subir y este le cortó el pecho; haciéndole que callera por las escaleras. Corrieron y llegaron a la habitación principal, Philip siempre detrás de ellos y cerca de Cairne, Jules por un flanco y Tiberio por el otro de la sala; allí estaban.

Cerca de treinta habitantes, sorprendidos por la violenta interrupción de los invasores, solo les dio tiempo de apagar las luces y tomar algunas armas. No les importo a ellos, el perro sonrió ante sus enemigos "Ya era hora", el caballo y el toro estaban inexpresivos, solo Philip estaba temeroso de ello. Una luciérnaga, imprudente de entrar en la zona de batalla, se acerco al protector de pierna de él, haciéndole brillar con un color verde las finas ondulaciones, infundiéndole algo de valor.

Al son de los gritos, ellos cargaron. Contra el toro, pero fue un gran error, pues los tres que fueron contra él, terminaron con el frio acero de su sable entrar y salir de repente de ellos, sin saber cuando los mataron.

Jules, esgrimista y peleador de punta, no perdió el tiempo en atacar y matar al primero que se acercara, y luego cargo contra el grupo en general, desplegando su arma en la carga y llevándose a un pegaso con ella, dejándolo en el suelo y mirando desafiante al alrededor; después convirtió su arma en sable otra vez. Un pony terrestre intento atacar por las espaldas, pero reacciono y giro sobre sus pezuñas, atravesándolo y girando para hacer lo mismo con otro oportunista, cortándole la garganta. Acomodó la vista y recibió la carga de una pareja de Ponys, uno recibió un corte contra sus piernas y el otro un golpe en su cara con el mango de la lanza. Lleno sus pulmones y lo remato en el suelo acompañado de un grito. Tal hecho hizo que el resto empezará a huir. Empezaba a toser y sentir dolores en el pecho, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Tiberio, sonriente y desafiante como sus compañeros, igualmente cargo, pero luego se deslizo entre las piernas de sus enemigos. Cortaba sus piernas y luego los tumbaba con un empujo, luego les clavaba su sable una vez en el suelo. Esquivaba y luego saltaba sobre el lomo de sus enemigos, atravesándolos de espalda y usar luego pasar el acero contra su enemigo más cercano. Un unicornio, que tenía una vista clara y despejada de él, empezó a acumular magia en su cuerno y disparó contra el canino. Se volteo y vio el rayode energía venir hacia él, pero chocó con la placa de acero y reboto hacia otro lugar. El unicornio se quedó en blanco, el perro solo se ocupo en golpear su vientre y romperle el cuerno con su mango, cayendo inconsciente. Vio un grupo de ponys tratando de huir, pero los intercepto; con la espada sobre sus hombros solo les dirigió una sonrisa.

Cairne, el ursa rojo, estaba ocupado con un grupo de pegasos que lo fastidiaban por arriba de su cabeza, uno le incrusto una lanza en un flanco. Reacciono y evito que le clavaran la lanza, agarrándola y usándola contra su agresor. Otro pegaso también hizo una pasada contra él, pero lo derribó y lo mató. También otro, pero hizo presión contra él, manteniendo sus espadas y miradas contra el contrario. Un dominio de fuerza para luego cornearlo y rematarlo en el suelo. Miro a su alrededor, sin percatarse del pegaso de sus espaldas. Pero este es sorprendido por sus espaldas por un caballo color crema, que puso una pezuña en su hombro, haciéndolo girar, y clavándole la batuta en el ojo. Grito de dolor, con ambas pezuñas en su cara y luego golpeado con la misma arma en el vientre descubierto, finalizándolo con otro en su garganta.

Sonriéndole al peligro como siempre, Tiberio cargo contra los fugitivos, estos eran gelatinas temblando por el miedo. Se detuvo cuando vio una lanza siendo arrojada detrás de él, pero impacto al pony que estaba de primero; había llegado la guardia real a combatir, no iban a perderse la fiesta. Así la casa se convirtió en un verdadero combate. Ruido de las lanzas y espadas chocar y los gritos inundar el aire, todo esto en una hora.

Una gran cantidad de conspiradores resultaron muertos en este incidente, siete prisioneros y tres heridos que murieron después. No hubo pérdidas en el lado contrario, a duras penas un herido de una docena de guardias. Salían, a la vista de las muchachas, los combatientes llenos de sangre en sus armaduras. "Limpieza en el pasillo Hailstorm" dijo el perro satírico "Pero no estaba ese ministro, aunque tenía un olor… Familiar", el caballo color crema estaba indiferente, más bien… Con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Los juzgaron por insubordinación y recibieron calabozo por unos días.

Como respuesta del incidente ocurrido en la ciudad (Noticia para nunca olvidar), la Princesa Celestia reunió a todo el gabinete para una conferencia. Iban a decidir lo que iban a hacer; por segunda vez. Entró y se dirigió a su puesto para empezar todo. Pero empezó a distorsionarse su visión y dejo de escuchar a todos los presentes en la junta. Escucho a una voz masculina hablándole, aun con su vista distorsionada.

- Paso mucho tiempo, Celestia. Mucho tiempo

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

- Temí que pasara esto. Que me olvidaras. Te has vuelto mediocre 'Tia, muy mediocre. El tiempo te está afectando.

- No puede ser… ERES…

- Si 'Tia, y me alegra que te acordaras. Ahora… Témeme.

- Pero… Estabas exiliado

- Aun lo estoy tonta. Pero pude conectarme después de… Mil quinentos tres años y un día se cumplen para hoy.

- No has tenido oficio todo este tiempo, pero no podemos hablar ahora.

- Lo sé, pero estaba esperando todo este tiempo. Estas en conferencia, hablamos cuando termines.

- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente? Ayudar a alzar a un tirano que te traiciono y querer vengarte de nosotras. Eres un resentido.

- Te encargaste de él por mí 'Tia, dos veces. Te explicaré todo cuando conversemos, a no ser que Luna este más dispuesta para ello.

- ¡No involucres a mi hermana, maldito enfermo! Hablaremos luego

- Muy bien, pero déjame terminar esto 'Tia; de la mejor forma posible… Para mí- Celestia estaba recuperando el contacto con la realidad, a punta de movimientos que provocaba su hermana.

- ¡Celestia! ¡Celestia!- dijo mientras agitaba a su hermana, que volvió en si después de su estado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Celestia estaba mirando a todos de forma incrédula, le dolía la cabeza después de esta laguna en su consciencia. A la vista de todos, se limpio un hilo de saliva que estaba en su mejilla.

En la bahía de la Luna, estaban entrando bestia de madera y metal que escupían humo. En el puente, el Stratigós Georgoi "ThunderHorn" estaba al habla.

- Icen nuestra "Bandera"- ordeno con un toque de maldad.

En el mástil principal, estaba ondeando el símbolo de la marina de guerra. Una corona de ramas de olivo y unas cornucopias blancas en un fondo azul; atravesadas por un ancla. La bandera de la marina de guerra enómena. En dirección a Manehattan.


	9. E 1 Capítulo Final La suerte está echada

Episodio 1: No están solos

Capítulo final: La suerte está echada

* * *

"Cuando estamos solos, es ahí donde podemos apreciar lo que perdimos y lo que podemos aprender…"

Estaba amaneciendo en las oscuras salas de los calabozos y mazmorras del castillo. Tres de los miembros de la misión militar estaba en ella, junto al médico de la Flor Roja, que a diferencia de sus otros colegas; tenía una celda con ventana al exterior.

- Philip- dijo el perro, que estaba acostado en la cama mirando al techo, con su típica sonrisa- ¿Disfrutas de tu estancia en prisión?  
- LittleFangs- dijo Jules, que estaba sentado mirando las marcas de años en las paredes- A veces pienso que eres un bastardo sin corazón. No sé cómo te puedo considerar mi camarada de armas.  
- Sabes que te agrado- respondió el perro- A demás, mírale el lado bueno: Alojamiento gratis, tres comidas diarias, libros y seguridad a todas horas- dijo, finalizando con una risa ahogada.  
- Tiberio – dijo el toro, que estaba leyendo el informe que le dio Memmón sobre el ejército de Equestria, tenía libros de todo tipo; incluyendo Daring Doo.  
- ¿Señor?  
- Cállate, es una orden- dijo imponiéndose al perro, que a pesar de estar enjaulados, este seguía siendo su superior… Oficialmente.

(lean esta parte con esto watch?v=rU6HgbeAIqA )

"Pero en compañía de tus seres queridos, eres capaz de aprender el doble. En estos viajes… He aprendido que ser un idealista en un mundo poco razonable es… Una ocupación inútil. Pero luchar por aquello que es lo correcto y que debe imponerse para crear un mundo mejor, vale la pena. La compañía ha sido estas muchachas. Applejack y su honestidad, junto a su laboriosidad. Rainbow Dash con su lealtad y su energía. Rarity con su belleza y generosidad. Pinkie Pie, aunque sea algo loca, su compañía alegra el día en los momentos más oscuros. Twilight, su inteligencia y esa magia que se siente en su compañía. Fluttershy, un diamante de bondad; en fin, ha sido la mejor en estos tres años de mi vida, donde solo he conocido fuego y acero. Espero no haberlas decepcionado o aterrorizado, pero… En este mundo decadente, se debe recurrir a todos los medios para lograr tus cometidos… Lamentablemente. Quisiera hacer todo lo necesario pero… No, si se puede hacer las cosas con honor. La decadencia entre las naciones se ve opacada por el honor individual y… A pesar de que el individuo es una célula, es la parte esencial de los seres vivos. Si uno da el ejemplo, puede cambiarlo todo…"

En esos momentos, saco una foto de sus ropajes. Estaba una familia de cinco, su familia. Un semental de color marrón y crin castaño que, a diferencia del resto, estaba en uniforme de la guardia metropolitana: casco de bronce encrestado (de color negro) y uniforme de lino blanco. Una yegua de color blanco y crin marrón claro, con un sombrero de jardinería. Entonces recordó los momentos con su madre y su jardín, donde la ayudaba con las flores. Una yegua de color blanco y crin castaño, en traje fino de lino y lentes. Era senadora. De resto, dos portillos gemelos, niña y niño, con los rasgos similares de los padres con toques de un color crema en su piel, la mejor palabra que le vino a la mente sobre ellos era "juguetones". Se acordó que él es una mezcla de las características lejanas de su padre con las recientes de su madre. Se la guardo.

"Tengo que tomarme otras fotos. Está fue tomada semanas antes de que estallara la revolución restauradora en la capital, y mi papá, como vice-comandante de la guardia, tuvo que ir para mantener el orden público. Lo encontraron muerto en las cercanías del cuartel general… No es bueno hablar de cosas malas. Me tomaré una foto con mi familia y con ellas cuando todo termine. Pero me pregunto ¿Sobreviviré? Está a punto de estallar otra era de caos y muerte, para mí esos hermanos me han acompañado por tres años, pero por ustedes; volveré a enfrentarlos. Así como dice el credo de la Flor Roja… Incluso si eso significa renunciar a mi propia vida"

Entonces, miro por la ventanilla de su celda. El amanecer era rosado y algunas nubes se movían al oeste para dar paso al Sol. Pero tenían una forma extraña. Eran alargadas y terminaban de forma similar a los… Eran dedos, desde un punto de vista y se estaban alejando de la tierra.

"Hay un antiguo mito mono. Cuando se aparecen los dedos rosados en el cielo, esto significa que el cosmos se está despidiendo de la tierra, pues tiene que dejar pasar al infierno"

-Eos rhododactylos- dijo, con una voz de resignación- el amanecer de los dedos rosados. Esa foto tardará…. Mucho para ser tomada

Manehattan

* * *

Una flota, de la "República" está compuesta de un total de diez navíos: Un navío de línea de clase Tyrannus (heredera espiritual de la antigua nave pirata), con revestimiento de acero e impulsada (como el resto de las naves) con vapor, teniendo un espolón del mismo material en la proa de este; claro, como inconvenientes principales tenía su movilidad y su bajo número de cañones: once, tres en proa, y cuatro por cada flanco de la nave, también tiene una plataforma de balistas de repetición. Tres fragatas de clase "Guardián", de revestimiento de madera reforzada con metal, pero este revestimiento solo cubre la parte encima de la línea de flotación. Al igual que la naves anterior, es impulsada por vapor. La más grande de la flota, con capacidad de veinticuatro cañones (doce por cada lado) y más rápida que su hermana Tyrannus, pero a costa de la protección. Le siguen cuatro corbetas de clase "Interceptor", una de las naves más rápidas y eficientes, pero con una tasa de fuego menor que sus hermanas. Tenía en total unos doce cañones repartidos en estribor y babor, y podía impulsarse tanto por viento como por la maquinaria, dándole una maniobrabilidad y velocidad eficiente si se usan las dos. Como su nombre indica, servía para las tareas de intercepción y exploración. Pero no tenía reforzamiento de metal en él, haciéndola muy vulnerable cuando recibía fuego sostenido. El Resto de la flota es, a petición del almirante, variable. Podía poner otros navíos de las clases anteriores, pero preferían tener naves "especiales". En esta ocasión estaban un navío de clase "Infierno", pequeño (apenas tenía cuatro cañones) pero poseía un arma especial, un lanzallamas de fuego marino; capaz de arder debajo del agua. La otra nave era más bien auxiliar, sin cañones pero cumplía las funciones de mensajera de la flota y como transportadora de suministros.

La flota, tenía como objetivo la ciudad de Manehattan y tenían claras instrucciones. Arrasar todo, quemar todo, hacer sentir a los ponys miserables… Y esperar.

El almirante o Stratigós Georgoi ThunderHorn, fue director de la academia naval de la República y se sentía, más bien era un pez en el agua. Después de todo, los búfalos de agua tienen la capacidad de aprender sobre las artes marinas más rápido que las otras especies de Énosi. Caminando en la cubierta, mirando la bandera de la marina ondear orgullosa en el mástil, suspirando por darle un uso infame. Siguió hacia el puente pensando, diciendo que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

- Comuníquese con el resto de la flota. De instrucciones para que carguen la munición explosiva. Estamos a media hora de la ciudad. Disparen a discreción cuando esta nave abra fuego. Objetivo: Las instalaciones portuarias y sus posibles defensas estacionarias- dijo el búfalo, lo cual un subordinado ecuestre lo saludo y luego se dirigió a la popa- Bien, ya puse mis piezas, da el primer movimiento.

La guardia del puerto estaba agitada, el coronel a cargo de la seguridad del puerto estaba recibiendo visitas de toda clase para dar una repuesta. Pony terrestre de color azul marino y crin amarilla, con cierta edad púes se le podía notar ciertos pelos blancos en su hocico. Su nombre… Azure View y su cutie mark era un par de binoculares sobre las olas. Agitado por la caótica situación.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué hace una flota enómena en estas aguas? Es una clara ruptura de los tratados anteriormente firmados. Teniente ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?- decía mientras tenía sus patas apoyadas en el escritorio y los cascos sobre su frente.  
- Hay mucho personal laboral en los puertos y astilleros- decía un unicornio verde de crin roja- No nos dará tiempo de evacuarlos a todos.  
- No nos da tiempo para evacuar la ciudad, púes no van a por los puertos ¡Van a por ella! Necesitamos una respuesta rápida ¿Alguna respuesta de Canterlot?  
- Ninguna, señor- dijo el teniente- tardará una jornada en llegar. Señor, con todo el respeto, pero si esto significa una violación de los tratados de Fillydelphia; debe ser respondida con la fuerza correspondiente- dijo el teniente, haciendo que se parara el coronel Azure de su asiento, le dirigió una mirada seria a él.  
- Teniente Grass, imparta las órdenes… Preparen las baterías costeras.

(Esta parte léanla con watch?v=1YzNWmZo4FQ&feature=BFa&list=PLA5C67FC596B3DDF2)

Los buques tenían una vista clara de la ciudad y sus instalaciones portuarias, el almirante ordenó girar a babor, las otras nueve naves siguieron a su hermana de acero. Cuando todos los barcos estuvieron alineados, allí empezó todo.

- Batería de estribor ¡Fuego!

Así cayeron los primeros rayos de la Gran Guerra. Cuando el buque de línea disparo sus cuatro ráfagas, el resto de las naves dispararon contra los puertos de Manehattan. Esperaron unos segundos, donde el silbido de los proyectiles cortaba el aire. Pasado un tiempo estallaron sesenta y cuatro explosiones en los almacenes de los puertos y vieron las llamas y el humo surgir de los edificios; para terminar con varias explosiones en el interior. Continuaron con su fuego, ahora contra las oficinas de aduana y demás edificios administrativos. Rayos desde el mar caían y castigaba cada y uno de los edificios de la zona, donde eran un espectáculo de fuego y humo, se veían a los ponys corre u ocultarse de los agresores. Veían a ponys de cualquier clase en llamas también, que trataban de apagar las llamas rodando y moviéndose de un lugar a otro, incluso se tiraron al mar, así que los que estuvieron cerca del mar vieron resplandores anaranjados en el azul infinito. Los atacantes continuaron disparando contra los edificios sin tomar en cuenta a los que estaban allí, para ellos solo era daño colateral. Continuaron disparando unas dos o tres salvas y moviéndose a los alrededores de la estatua; hasta que hubo respuesta.

Varías baterías costeras repartidas en la costa cercana de la ciudad, tanto dentro como fuera de los puertos; abrieron fuego sobre los barcos incursores. Unas tres baterías estaban dentro y estaban al mando del coronel Azure View, empezaron a abrir fuego contra el buque de línea, solo viendo algún que otro daño en el monstruo de acero. El teniente, que dirigía un par de baterías al este de la ciudad, abrió fuego contra los buques ligeros de los enómenos; teniendo mejores resultados contra ellos. Así empezó el segundo combate de artillería más grande de la guerra, y los ponys respondieron bien contra los enómenos. Ráfagas y estruendos inundaron el aire de la ciudad. Ante todas las cosas, los ponys no permitirían que este ataque se pasara inadvertido, y para limpiar su honor, atacaban con más fuerza contra los invasores. Todo no parecía cambiar, hasta que una gran explosión se hizo presente.

La batería del teniente unicornio, que seguía un ritmo de disparo impresionante, logró abatir una corbeta enómena. El barco se picó por la mitad, con resplandores amarillos y naranjas adornando el mar. Le habían dado al polvorín de la nave y se veían a los tripulantes que estaban en la cubierta volar, cayendo al mar. Esto era una vergüenza para aquellos que se llamaban "los gobernantes de los mares", así que el resto de la flota cargo contra la batería externa mientras el buque de línea y varias fragatas se encargaban de las internas. Se reanudo el duelo, está vez; sin limitaciones honorables.

El combate duró toda la mañana y ninguno de los dos bandos parecía tener una clara ventaja en el campo de batalla. Espera… El barco lanzallamas se había colado entre los navíos mayores y se acercaba contra las baterías internas. Sus otros dos barco proporcionaron fuego de cobertura contra sus enemigos en la costa y se habían llevado un par de cañones y una batería, pero estas seguían disparando, ahora contra el pequeño barco; que recibía todo el castigo. En su intento desesperado, incluso algunos unicornios empezaron a usar magia para alterar el movimiento de las olas, tratando de retrasarlo. Cuando el barco estuvo al alcance, abrió la válvula y desato el infierno. Los ponys trataban de huir y escapar de las llamas, saltando al mar si estas los alcanzaban. Corrían, gritaban, pero su destino estaba sellado con el fuego. El coronel Azure View, lo encontrarían luego en las profundidades del mar, con serías quemaduras en su ver a la batería de su superior arder, el teniente ordeno que detuvieran el fuego contra los barcos, a pesar de estar bajo su fuego. Él veía a sus compañeros caer en el suelo heridos y agonizantes en el suelo, llorando de dolor. Cuando un sargento se acercó para quejarse. "Ya perdimos, no vale la pena seguir derramando sangre" dijo, ordenando luego la evacuación de la batería. Ahora, sin intervenciones, los enómenos podían continuar, pero esta vez contra los civiles.

Empezaron a descargar andanadas de artillería contra las zonas residenciales cerca de los puertos, una tras otra; caían las salvas de los cañones sobre los edificios y las casas de la ciudad. Lo que eran recintos llenos de vida y comunidades alegres, ahora eran escombros y ruinas donde el fuego se alzaba y llenaba de humo los alrededores. Los civiles corrían mientras los guardias socorrían a los heridos, todos colaborando para sobrevivir a esta atrocidad.

- Llegó la hora. Despliegue a los ingenieros- dijo el búfalo a un oficial.

Ya era la tarde y el Sol convertía la bahía en un espejo amarillo, donde los barcos seguían bombardeando a la ciudad indefensa. Se escucho el silencio, uno muy perturbador para cuando ya estaba evacuando ¿Se terminó? No… Aun los barcos estaban allí, esperando algo. Silencio… Silencio… Hasta que vieron individuos correr de las bases de la estatua, en la entrada a la ciudad. Esa estatua representaba los ideales de Equestria y su formación, donde podían prosperar aquellos que vinieran. Era para ellos un todo. Esa estatua… se oculto tras varios resplandores blancos y luego… Se empezaba a caer y desmoronarse en pedazos. Veían a su preciada escultura de varios metros de alto, volverse añicos mientras caían grandes trozos de ella hacia el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo que al despejarse; mostraba solo escombros inservibles. Todos los espectadores se quedaron estupefactos por tal acto de infamia sobre ellos. Primero, un estado de confusión, luego un sentimiento de melancolía para terminar con ira en sus corazones. Las gentes de Manehattan y, después de un tiempo, de toda Equestria llorarían y pedirían por guerra contra sus enemigos.

Los barcos empezaban a retirarse del lugar, apenas explotó la estatua pusieron a toda máquina y se dirigieron a la salida de la bahía. El brulote, que fue dañado seriamente en su acercamiento, se hundió cuando llegaron a unos cinco nudos. Ahora, como el kefáli quería, habrá guerra y solo se ocuparían en cuestiones menores; hasta que el momento justo llegara. El búfalo, miro el atardecer… Con algo de orgullo, pero en verdad se carcomía por dentro.  
- Alea iacta est.

La guerra ha comenzado.

"Cuando estás en el ostracismo, en realidad puedes ver más de lo que crees. Celestia, la mayor y más experimentada… Tuvo que volverse la más inepta"

Celestia se había despertado en una pradera verde, en el fondo se podían apreciar las montañas de Equestria en sus alrededores. Celestia sabía que no estaba sola, púes ahí estaba él.

- Imagina el mundo tal y como lo conoces. En su apariencia es bello, pero miras a fondo y te das cuenta de que solo oculta lo más horrible de nosotros. Los que vemos esto, tenemos la misión de cambiarlo; aunque tenga que resurgir de las cenizas. Celestia, pudimos hacer grandes cosas; pero decidiste quedar con aquello que representas ahora: Al mundo actual y su corrupción.  
- ¿corrupción? ¿Hablas de corrupción? Traicionaste a nuestros padres, a nuestro país y a nosotras; todo para que tu "querido maestro" te traicionara al final.  
- Él me enseño cosas que ustedes no quieren aceptar, el me mostró cosas que ustedes no quieren ver. Él me ha mostrado mi verdadero propósito, el de cambiarlo todo a punta de fuego. Y debería resaltar que… Por un tiempo, estuviste interesada en él.  
- Tu siempre sabes atacar donde tu contrario es más débil. Por qué negarlo, si tuve algún interés en Discordia, pero eso no de gran importancia en estos momentos. A demás, si vamos a hablar del pasado, debería decir que fuiste un malagradecido… Criado por nuestros padres y recogido cuando eras un bebé, educado junto a nosotras… Eres una clara muestra de la ingratitud.  
- Lo siento 'Tia, pero las cosas cambian.  
- Y ¿Qué hay de las promesas de Discordia, tu maestro? ¿También cambiaron y te echó como un perro viejo cuando no podías serle de más ayuda?  
- Fui excluido por aquellos que amaba, primero ellos y luego ustedes ¿No crees que tengo motivos para vengarme?  
- Y también para estar en la cárcel.

Ella volteo, mirando a un alicornio de color rojo claro, con la crin y la cola de color violeta. Ojos de diferentes colores, uno era rojo como el fuego y el otro color azul. Mientras se acercaba en círculos a la princesa, se quitaba su túnica negra; mostrando el resto de su cuerpo. Lleno de cicatrices y marcas de toda clase de golpes adornaban su cuerpo mientras seguía caminando en círculos. Mostro su cutie mark, era una llama con resplandores blancos y rojos en su alrededor, en el centro de esta se encontraba un ojo negro. Celestia sabía de lo que era capaz, aparte de las artes con fuego, sabía cómo alterar el psique de sus víctimas; sin contar su gran inteligencia y capacidad de organización. Mientras se acercaba, se detuvo en seco; mirándola de frente.

- Me consideran hoy un traidor o un asesino. Pero una vez que logre mis cometidos, seré recordado como alguien que tuvo el valor de cambiarlo todo. Celestia ¿No crees que te he estado atacando últimamente?  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
- Por favor. Desde el principio, he querido atacarte y tengo los métodos para ello… Pero me di cuenta de que, si te acababa solo haría que te recordaran; que te apreciaran. Así que decidí atacarte de forma compleja, atacar primero a tus súbditos… O al menos ver lo incapaz que eres. Te daré un ejemplo: ¿Recuerdas el dragón que amenazaba con extender su humo por toda Equestria? Dime, si ellos solo quieren reunir un buen botín y dormir en paz en sus cavernas mientras descansan lo suficiente para volver a casa ¿Por qué colocarse en una posición que pueda alterar a los demás? Desconsiderado, tal vez… Con una pequeña iniciativa.  
- Entonces ¿Tú hiciste que el dragón se colocará en la cueva?  
- En efecto. También míralo por otro lado… Siendo una regente poderosa y muy capacitada en las artes de la diplomacia y el tacto ¿Por qué enviar a su protegida y sus amigas a lo que podría ser una muerte segura? Ni siquiera sacaste los elementos de su bóveda. Ves lo incapaz que eres. Te daré otra referencia ¿Cómo crees que la reina Crysalis pudo colarse en las defensas de Canterlot? No creo que su red de espionaje haya sido efectiva sin un buen guía, o al menos alguien que conozca el camino de cascos a cabeza.  
- ¿Qué quieres con todo esto? ¿Una resignación de mi parte? He cometido mis errores, y los reconozco. Pero detrás de ellos he aprendido lo suficiente para poder levantarme y seguir adelante. Mis fallas me han convertido en una buena líder para mis súbditos. Y de ser necesario voy a defenderlos de ti.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir que puedes defenderlos de mí, si te he estado atacándolos todo este tiempo? Tu alumna preferida y sus amigas, los ponys de todos los lados, incluso tu preciada hermana han estado al alcance de mis cascos. No lo se ha logrado por la intervención del único grupo que, a medias, sabe de nosotros. Pero ha desaparecido, y en estos momentos… Tú estás sola. Tienes el peso de una guerra sobre tus hombros y el mío.  
- ¿Guerra? También estas involucrado en esto. Tú y los tuyos han provocado esta guerra ¡Solo para llegar a mí!  
- No solo a ti, tu hermana también está metida en estos. Celestia… Tu fin ha llegado.

Celestia se había quedado atónita ante lo que había escuchado. Estaba surgiendo su peor pesadilla y ahora; tendrá que lidiar con todo. Ahora, con su hermano vengativo con sed de sangre estaba aquí después de mucho tiempo. Solo pudo arrodillarse aturdida ante él, usando su magia para transportarse hacia la oreja de la princesa, susurrándole.

- Tranquila, haré que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor. También la de tu hermana y vuestros súbditos. Pero me aseguraré que entren el infierno todos encadenados y haciendo una procesión ante los mil demonios del Hades. Todos estarán ciegos y sordos pero encadenados para evitar que se pierdan; en fila india. Tu estarás de cabeza de esa fila, con tus ojos intactos para que puedas ver a tu hermana, tu estudiante estrella y sus amigas, y todos tus súbditos seguirte ciegamente por las profundidades del inframundo. Allí, los espectadores dirán "Ahí vienen Celestia y Luna, antiguas princesas de Equestria… Llevando a sus súbditos a otra muerte segura"- allí no podía aguantar más; la princesa estaba derramando una pequeñas lagrimas. Su hermano, definitivamente, se había convertido en un monstruo.  
- Hermano… Mí querido…  
- ¡No me llames así! Ese nombre y pony murió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora recuérdame como ¡Efialtes! Y vengo a causar tu peor pesadilla- se estaba retirando del lugar, alejando de la princesa del Sol hasta que volteo y se dirigió a ella otra vez- Gracias por cuidar a mi hija, mándale saludos de mi parte a Cadence.

"Ahora… Por tus errores y con los conocimientos que he adquirido; Voy a causar tú ruina. Sin embargo, tengo planes para el futuro… Un futuro, quizás forjado por mí"

- Alea iacta est- dijo mientras se iba- La suerte está echada.

Fin de Episodio


	10. Episodio 2 Capítulo 1: Las sombras

_** Episodio 2: Sangre y Fuego**_  
_** Capítulo 1: Las sombras. Otoño, 4 de noviembre de 122**_

_**"La guerra es la continuación de la diplomacia por medio de las armas".**_  
__  
_** "Todos, desde príncipes a mendigos, mirarán a su alrededor y dirán "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"**_  
__  
_** "Nunca te apartes del camino de la luz, pero si es necesario, no titubees en entrar a la oscuridad"**_  
__  
_** "En este mundo… En este momento, ya no hay ni buenos ni malos; tan solo ellos y nosotros.**_  
__

_** Dime ¿De qué lado estas?"**_

La guerra ha comenzado. Con el bombardeo de Manehattan, Equestria tuvo que declararle la guerra a Énosi y a los Changelings, el Imperio Grifo no dudó en quitarse la careta y declararle la guerra a las otras tres naciones; alegando de que "no hay suficiente espacio para cuatro gigantes". Changeland y Énosi no vacilaron en tomar las armas. El tiempo del dialogo se acabo y debe dejar pasar a la guerra como el único método de obtener la paz; incluso si eso significa crear ríos de sangre.

Pero los hechos pequeños serán los que marquen el destino.

Empecemos

* * *

Canterlot-Ponyville

Curiosamente a los miembros restantes de la misión militar los liberaron de sus celdas. Alegaban de que los "necesitaban para instruir al ejercito", y de por sí Memmón (el mono) ya estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Esto excluyó a Philip por no estar en la misión. El resto del calabozo estaban los prisioneros sobrevivientes del incidente Hailstorm. Estar con esos lunáticos irritaba al joven equino.

- Oye enómeno- dijo el pegaso de la celda de enfrente- dime ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? Ambos hacemos lo que creemos que esta correcto y míranos, ambos estamos en prisión.  
- Pues… Yo aun tengo mi ojo- Le respondió Philip. Dichamente, él era el pegaso que intento atacar a Cairne por la espalda.

Esto causo que el pegaso encolerizara y arremetió contra los barrotes, parecía desquitarse con su celda. Luego, al ver lo inútil de eso, empezó a insultarlo y tratar de degradarlo. Philip no le paró a eso y solo fue a recostarse. Las rejillas de la cama eran más suaves que el propio colchón, pero al menos le proporcionó una buena siesta.

Él perdió la noción del tiempo mientras dormía. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero se despertó por los ruidos inusuales; o la ausencia de estos. Debería estar oyendo los insultos o golpes propinados contra los barrotes. Pero no, parecía… muy tranquilo. Despertó y encontró que el pegaso estaba convulsionando, moviéndose torpemente para finalizar en el suelo paralizado. Philip solo se acerco a los límites de su celda y observo que el resto de los prisioneros tenían los mismos síntomas. A parte del muerto, notó que también poseían una bandeja con la comida y una copa en el suelo. Él también tenía el almuerzo en la celda, en un compartimiento para pasar la comida, y procedió en olfatear el contenido de la copa.

- Tiene un fuerte olor… Parece que es cicuta y crece en todos lados- Pensó en voz alta el médico, luego miró al muerto y observó algo- La boca reseca y los músculos tensos, claros síntomas de sobredosis de cicuta. Cualquiera pudo haber repartido la comida, incluso alguien que se disfrazó de guardia, ó pudo ordenar al repartidor para que diera el veneno. Lo cual dice de que conocía a los prisioneros y, por supuesto, quería evitar que hablaran… De todas formas, ya debe estar lejos- finalizó su análisis tratando de llamar a los guardias.

Habían salido un par de centinelas para ser testigos de los difuntos prisioneros. Algo nerviosos, se acercaron a la celda del enómeno y luego se retiraron del recinto penitenciario. Espero por unos instantes… El tiempo se hacía eterno. Pero luego llegaron los mismos guardias junto a alguien más… Peluca negra, cascos, piel de color ladrillo y melena amarilla. Era Jules, y se acercaba con su cara inexpresiva y sus ojos color marrón a la celda.

- Recoge tus cosas muchacho- dijo firmamente- Quedas libre.  
- ¿Yo?- le replicó el caballo color crema.  
- No, el muerto de enfrente ¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto! Henón convenció a Celestia para que te dejara libre. Nos sirves mejor como operativo de campo que aquí pudriéndote.-termino diciendo y pidiéndole a un guardia que abriera la celda. Una vez libre, el equino empezó a buscar dentro de sus ropajes.  
- De acuerdo, estoy libre. Pero no me sirven de nada que ellos hayan muerto. Sabían del traidor.  
- Es Wisest Horn- le dijo el equino de color ladrillo, con su misma frialdad- Desapareció después del incidente. Para serte franco, tienes que encargarte de él cuanto antes. Después ve a Trottingham, que hay algo especial para ti.  
- ¿Qué hay allá?- le pregunto el médico.  
- Lo sabrás… Contramaestre- le dijo inclinando la cabeza un poco- Debido a tus servicios, el maestre Phylodemos te ha ascendido. Allá recibirá todos los pertrechos y suministros necesarios para futuro, Kyrie.  
- ¿Quién es mi guardaespaldas?- le indago Philip con sospecha en sus ojos.  
- No puedo revelar su nombre. Solo sé que es un guardia azul. Contramaestre, debe partir cuanto antes a Ponyville con las mane 6 antes de que el ex ministro cause mas problemas.

_ No se equivocó, pues Wisest Horn estaba tomando el primer tren a Ponyville._

En cambio, en la sala del trono se estaba discutiendo los planes a trazar en la guerra. Las repentinas declaraciones de las otras tres tomaron al ejército pony desprevenido, ni había recibido una semana de instrucción. "El campo de batalla es como la instrucción, solo que con salpicaduras de sangre" comentó de forma cínica Tiberio, causando que el resto de los miembros lo miraran con desprecio y obligándolo a salir de la sala. En el centro estaba un gran mapa de lo que sería la zona de conflicto con pequeñas banderas de diferentes colores.

En la sala, estaban todos los concernientes, más o menos, en este asunto: Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor, Cairne, Henón, diversos generales de la reciente "Milicia de Salvaguardia de Equestria" y, preguntándose el por qué de sus presencias, las mane 6.

- Damas y caballeros aquí presentes, nos encontramos en nuestro momento más crítico de nuestra historia- Dijo Celestia, iniciando de forma oficial la reunión- y necesitamos todos los que tenemos para poder sobrevivir ¿Cuál es nuestra situación actual?- lo cual hizo que un general unicornio se levantara.  
- Pues, es de suponerse de que los changelings harán el primer movimiento- dijo el general, usaba su magia para sostener una bandera verde- y creemos de que atacarán Hoofington en el norte. Volveremos a ver a la Primera Fuerza Aguijón, si mal no recordamos fueron ellos los que atacaron por sorpresa Canterlot en la boda real. Pero esta vez irán a por todo, con el doble de efectivo que la vez anterior y cerca de treinta cañones. Si toman con éxito Hoofington, irían a Ponyville y luego a Canterlot- por supuesto, esta posibilidad alarmó a las chicas.  
- Creemos – dijo Luna- que si hacen esto sería para tener una línea logística adecuada para un asedio a la capital. Si podemos detenerlos antes de llegar a Ponyville podríamos...  
- Pero- la detuvo una general pegaso- si nos enfrentamos a los Changelings a campo abierto sería una masacre innecesaria. Sugiero, si me hacen el favor- decía para que un unicornio tomara la bandera blanca- emboscarlos en dirección a Ponyville, antes de que puedan llegar. El bosque de la savia parece un buen lugar para dicho plan. También sería conveniente mantener varias unidades de pegasos detrás de las líneas enemigas para sabotear sus comunicaciones.  
- Sé que estamos en una situación crítica, pero ¿Qué hay de los grifos?- preguntó Celestia.  
- En efecto, princesa, los grifos también atacarían desde el este de nuestras posiciones, amenazando las ciudades de Trottingham y Manehattan, luego dirigirse a Ponyville. Tenemos sospechas de que la Primera y la Tercera Vanguardia Imperial, posiblemente unos 40 mil efectivos entre ambos ejercito, sería los incursores- Alegó un general pony terrestre- Pero es algo irónico, deberían estar atacando a los enómenos con todas sus fuerzas.  
- También quiero aclarar algo- dijo Henón, recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes- los enómenos van a atacar.  
- ¡Eso es absurdo!- le contesto el general unicornio- Son los menos capacitados para hacerlo. Salieron de su guerra civil y están enfocados en defenderse.  
- ¿Sabes cuantos lanzables son capaces de hacer?- le dijo con tranquilidad el ciervo- Énosi es capaz de reponer los daños materiales en cuestión de días, el único problema es el personal. Conociendo al Stratigós del Prótos Stratós (Primer Ejercito), van a atacar el noreste de Equestria con sus 22 mil efectivos. Lo sé porque… El Stratigós es mi hermano.  
- Hermano o no- dijo Celestia- Es nuestro enemigo, son nuestros enemigos y debemos combatir todo aquel que invada esta tierra. Pero no podemos permitirnos sufrir bajas considerables, sobretodo en la caballería y artillería que son las bases de este ejercito ¿Alguna propuesta?  
- Al ser Ponyville un emplazamiento clave para los otros tres bandos- empezó a proponer Shinning Armor- debemos establecer nuestra base de operaciones en la ciudad cuanto antes. Desde allí podremos rechazar a los atacantes y volver. Ellos no pueden soportar un avance consistente contra nosotros si no tienen una buena base de suministros y nosotros sí.  
- Propongo que también llamemos a nuestros posibles aliados.-dijo la general pegaso- La Confederación Zebrica, las Tribus Bisontes, y sobre todo, El Imperio de Cristal. Con ellos en nuestras filas tendremos una ventaja, en especial si el Reino de Cristal se une, pues podrían avanzar hacia la retaguardia de nuestros enemigos- Decía mientras movían las diversas banderas blancas, como si un juego de estrategia se trataba.  
- No es mala propuesta lo último- dijo Cairne, mientras tenía su característica peluca color sangre- pero tengan en cuenta esto ¿Ven este archipiélago?- dijo mientras señalaba con su pezuña una serie de islas entre el continente en cuestión y las tierras del oriente lejano- Es una zona compartida entre enómenos, tigres y camellos, y atacarlo sería atacar a las otras dos naciones.  
- Aun con eso- alegó la general pegaso- Es inevitable de que tigres y camellos no entren en la guerra. Como sabemos, hay distritos comerciales de ambos en Simiocusa y Minospolis.  
- Pero hay gran diferencia en enfrentar a cinco mil entre ambos que a quince mil por cada uno.  
- Está decidido- concluyó Celestia- Moveremos nuestro cuartel general a Ponyville mientras evacuamos la mayoría de los habitantes y fabricas al oeste. Desde allí tendremos que formar una industria armamentística necesaria para suministrarnos en la guerra… Un momento ¿Qué hay de las flota enómena?  
- Eso es un asunto de que preocuparse- dijo Cairne- Estas islas cerca de la bahía de la luna son un buen punto estratégico para atacar el sur de Equestria. Me imagino que el thalassólykos (el lobo de mar) es consciente de eso y podría utilizar el recientemente formado Cuerpo de Marineros de Asalto.  
- En resumidas cuentas- espetó Luna- si los enómenos toman las islas Clopsica y recuperan sus fuerzas, crearían una buena cabeza de playa para atacarnos desde el sur. Aun así, la posición de Ponyville entre estos puntos de choque nos permitiría movilizarnos contra cualquier invasor de forma efectiva.  
- Pues… Mantener Ponyville será esencial para poder contraatacar. Lo que me preocupa es cualquier ataque sorpresa en nuestra retaguardia. También si atacamos a un invasor y otro se mueve paralelamente a la ciudad, nos cortarían nuestras líneas de suministro y estaríamos rodeados. Bien… Está decidido, El cuartel general se moverá a Ponyville cuanto antes y se dejarán algunas guarniciones en Canterlot. Evacuemos Hoofington, Trottingham y los restos de Manehatha hacia el oeste, concretamente a la ciudad de Philydelphia. Luego… Esperaremos. Retírense- y se fueron todos menos las seis, ella, el ciervo y el capitán de la guardia real- ¿Saben por qué las saque del ejercito? No les convenía, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Medite las palabras del capitán de la guardia real, mi sobrina y, recientemente, de mi nuevo asesor. Ustedes no deben estar en el campo de batalla, en esa pesadilla. Pero…- Se detuvo por un rato, luego miró a Shinning.  
- Hermana, muchachas, ustedes salvaron a Luna del atentado en Nightmare Night y necesitamos que se embarquen a lugares lejanos. Aun con la muerte de los conspiradores en Hailstorm, parece que se nos fue alguien. Y paralelamente, Wisest Horn ha desaparecido.  
- ¿Por qué no ponen carteles de "Se Busca"?- preguntaron las chicas.  
- Aun con eso- respondió Shinning- él es muy astuto y capaz de escabullirse de cualquier medida que hagamos. Por eso, estamos trabajando con la Orden para combatir los conspiradores restantes. Si hacemos la búsqueda abierta y exhaustiva buscará los métodos para escapar. Un grupo especializado y secreto tomaría por sorpresa al fugitivo.  
- ¿Y somos nosotras?- inquirió molesta su hermana.  
- No- intervino el ciervo- Mi aprendiz lo hará. Lo entrené bien estos tres años y sabrá que hacer. Una vez que el traidor este muerto, necesito que vayan a Trottingham. Pero antes, les quiero preguntar ¿Aun conservan los collarines que les di?- las chicas respondieron afirmativamente- Junto a los elementos de la Armonía, necesito que los lleven puestos. Descubrí que el acero sagrado de Camasco es capaz de absorber la magia e intentos de corrupción. Lleven esto también- les dio una caja grande- lo van a necesitar a futuro.  
- Cuídense. Por favor, espero volver a verlas de nuevo- dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazando a cada una de ellas, igual de tristes- Esto no es una prueba, ni un favor. Es su deber, y tienen que cumplir con ello.- No abrieron la caja, tan solo se retiraron de la sal del trono- ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
- En efecto- le replicó el ciervo, acomodando sus gafas- Mi protegido y ellas han trabajado eficazmente contra los conspiradores últimamente. Ellos sabrán que hacer, sobretodo en el caos que me informan seguidamente en Trottingham. Los nuevos integrantes serán un nuevo apoyo para ellos- término diciendo el ciervo, pero ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de parte del capitán y la princesa.

Ellos tres tenían mucho que discutir, y lo hacían mientras caminaban. Asuntos de emergencia, organización, recursos… Necesitarán todo para poder resistir hasta planear un buen contraataque y rechazar. Llegaron a un palco y observaron al ejercito pony entrenándose. Pero más allá de los planes, necesitaban un espacio (cada uno) para sus propios pensamientos y penas.

Instructores de la Guardia Real y los tres Ursas trabajaban juntos para darles disciplina, organización, principios tácticos ¿Va a aguantar un ejército conformado de granjeros, vendedores e intelectuales a otros ejércitos ya formados? En estas situaciones, siempre hay que dejar espacio para golpes de la fortuna. Necesitaban instrucción, pero esta necesitaba tiempo y tiempo no tenían. Tal vez lo que dijo Tiberio era cierto.  
Ponys de tierra con sus petos de acero y sus uniformes blancos, practicando con las lanzas y espadas proporcionadas, pero usando sus partes traseras para disparar esferas de plomo contra unos blancos improvisados. Estas "balas" romperían un cráneo y desorganizarían una línea mientras cargaban o huían, dependiendo de la situación. Unicornios que variaban entre disparar magia o usar diferentes armas, mas lo primero que lo segundo pero aterradores al final, también tenían una armadura frontal sobre sus uniformes del mismo color ya mencionado y un gorro.

Pero allí estaba un factor importante en el ejército: la caballería. Podría plantar cara a los grifos y a los changelings con sus lanzas plegables en sus hombros y luego desenvainar sus espadas, resistiendo con sus armaduras y casco encrestados cualquier ataque, sus uniformes eran similares a los centinelas de la guardia (aquellos que vestían una armadura plateada con toques azules). Impetuosos, pero necesarios y excelentes con instrucción. El resto, aprenderá del buen ejemplo.

¿Qué ejemplo puede dar el matar y asesinar a otros? En tiempos de necesidad, cualquier medida es aceptable.

- Aun si perdemos o ganamos ¿Qué quedará para el mañana?- dijo triste Celestia, mientras acariciaba a su fénix y miraba al ejercito entrenarse.

Para esos momentos, Wisest Horn estaba a mitad de camino de Ponyville.

Las chicas y el enómeno ya estaban abordando el primer tren a Ponyville. Iban a preparar su equipaje para la larga travesía que se avecinaba. Por supuesto, ya lejos habían abierto la caja que les dio Henón. Eran armaduras de Linothorax reforzadas como las de Philip, pero solo cubrían las partes frontales, dejando la otra mitad del cuerpo descubierta. Claro, para las pegasos tenían las aberturas para las alas. Junto a las armaduras estaban unos mantos de color verde claro para ocultar sus nuevos trajes con un broche cerca del cuello y capucha. Se probaron las armaduras y se sorprendieron de su ligereza ¿Esta cosa pudo detener un hachazo? Sorprendentemente… Si. Luego colocaron sobre ellas los mantos en sus cuerpos. Mientras abordaban se distraían sus mentes con diversas conversaciones. Ya en el tren, tan solo querían quitarse un poco de estrés; y que mejor manera que conversando.

- Pinkie. Ya tienes listos los preparativos para la próxima fiesta ¿Verdad?- le dijo Twilight, con una leve sonrisa.  
- Solo falta el momento preciso- le dijo Pinkie- Solo eso.  
- Sí, creo que será para cuando termine todo.- dijo Applejack- Las mismas de siempre ¿No?  
- Nah… Esta será mi mejor obra hasta el momento. Con muchos globos, bocadillos, música… Será fenomenal- dijo Pinkie con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos- Oye Rarity, el lino parece una buena tela ¿Vas a comprarla más seguido?  
- Debería- dijo- pero prefiero estar con la seda. A demás, quiero asegurarme de dejar las cosas ordenadas en casa para cuando nos vayamos. Sobretodo cuidar de que Sweetie Bell vaya con papá y mamá antes que nada.  
- Será lo mejor que todos los jóvenes vayan a refugiarse al oeste- expresó Applejack- Pueden quedarse con Braeburn en Apleloosa.  
- Eres muy considerada de tu parte Appelejack- dijo la unicornio blanca- También Scootaloo debería ir con ellas. Son como nosotras y no deben separarse bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Tu qué opinas Rainbow?  
- Es lo mejor- expuso ella. Antes de replicar, ella estaba recordando todos los momentos felices con ella. Podría haberla considerado su hermana. Más bien, era su hermana desde un punto de vista. A ella le falto la guía de una hermana mayor que quizás pudo ser ella. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima- Saben, en momentos de crisis, los pegasos usan las corrientes de aire para trasladar Cloudsdale. Ahorita mismo debe estar moviéndola hacia el oeste- dijo ella, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.  
- Rainbow… No te ocultes entre nosotras- dijo Tiwlight- Somos amigas, y debemos mantenernos unidas. Fluttershy ¿Crees que todos esté bien?  
- Ángel cuida bien de los animales en casa  
- Me refiero a….  
- Bu… Bueno… Debo admitir que…- vacilaba la pegaso amarilla, pero al ver las miradas de confianza de sus amigas, sintió que esa misma confianza se contagiaba a ella- Si, pero espero que salga de prisión… Él me agrad… No… Es más allá de la amistad.

Sin notarlo, él estaba a unos pocos puestos de ellas. Lo suficientemente cerca para oírlas pero lejos para evitar ser visto. Se quito el libro que tenía en la cara y miraba por la ventana del vagón. Oyó eso y empezó a sacar unas cosas de su mochila.

- Fluttershy- dijo para sí mismo- También creo que es algo más allá de una simple amistad. Incluso me recuerdas a ella.

Sacó una serie de cartas amarradas por una tira, luego se empezó a golpearse suavemente en la boca, de forma pensativa.

- Phi… phi… Phi…- empezaba a repetir mientras lagrimeaba un poco, con una mirada melancólica.

Para esos momentos, Wisest Horn estaba a pocos pasos de la biblioteca de Ponyville.

Spike, junto a Ángel, se habían encargado de cuidar tanto la biblioteca como los animales a cuidado de Fluttershy. En esta ocasión, estaban organizando la biblioteca. Libro tras libro era colocado en su respectiva estantería. Había dejado atrás toda diferencia de antaño y ahora eran bueno amigos. Comían, jugaban, compartían. Tras toda diferencia o pelea, si se hacen las paces, se puede llegar al mejor punto de concordancia.  
Spike estaba colocando el último libro, hasta que oyó la campana de la entrada sonar. Esto sacó un suspiro de decepción al joven dragón purpura. Trabajar para luego volver a sacar los libros. Ya le dolía su escamosa espalda de tanto esfuerzo. Giró y se encontró con un unicornio de pelaje grisáceo y melena azul. Su mirada mostraba un poco de alteración, pero le dirigió una cálida y afectuosa sonrisa.

- Jovencito- le dijo el unicornio con amabilidad- ¿Podrías buscarme un registro de mapas, por favor?- aun con la sonrisa amable, sus ojos demostraban una clara muestra de ira.  
- Emmm… Seguro… Ahora vuelvo- dijo el dragón bebe mientras iba a un archivero.

Mientras Spike estaba ocupado buscando los registros, Ángel se acerco a olfatear al visitante. Husmeó por unos instantes y llegó a una conclusión… El señor era un sujeto peligroso. Tratando de intimidarlo, el conejito empezó mirarlo desafiantemente. El unicornio se paró frente a él, lo miro con sus ojos tranquilos y su sonrisa cariñosa… Luego cambio esos ojos y mostró una faceta perturbadora, asustando a la joven liebre. El visitante cargo su cuerno y atacó a Ángel cuando menos se lo esperaba. Unos segundos pasaron, y el conejo estaba en el frío suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo; igual de frio que el piso de madera.

- Oye Spike- le dijo el unicornio mientras este seguía buscando en el archivero- Dime una cosa ¿Te gusta la parrilla de conejo para el almuerzo?  
- Dis… Dis… Culpe- replicó el dragón. Sudaba frío y estaba girando lentamente hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Apenas dio media vuelta y recibió un rayo de magia en la cara.  
- ¿O te apetece la sopa de dragón?- dijo Wisest Horn cruelmente.

El ex ministro empezó a usar la telequinesis para golpear al joven contra las estanterías y mesas del recinto. Cada golpe le fracturaba un hueso, le destrozaba el cuerpo. Esta vez, no saldría de esta para contarlo. En el suelo, ya agonizante, Spike miró al unicornio gris acercarse lentamente a él. Tenía su misma cara enfermiza y apuntaba su cuerno hacia él.  
- ¿Qué…qui…e…eres? P….or…favor- decía Spike con sus últimas fuerzas, rogando por un poco de piedad.  
- Nada Spike, solo quiero un mensaje- le dijo mientras le dirigía una macabra mirada, una cara endemoniada ante un joven muerto.  
- ¿Un mensaje?  
- Si muchacho. TU ERES EL MENSAJE.

Al terminar esa frase, disparo una carga de energía a él. Spike, un joven dragón con grandes expectativas a futuro. Un ser amigable y cariñoso. Alguien que siempre se ha encargado de cuidar y velar por el bienestar de otras masa allá del suyo. El leal asistente… Se había ido.

El asesino miro a los dos cuerpos por última vez. Luego, entre el espacio que había entre ellos, dibujo con tiza un mensaje para cuando ellas llegarán. Solo era de una palabra, pero él sabía bien el significado: AÍMA (SANGRE). Luego de terminar, salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca. Para cuando ellas llegaron, solo pudieron reventar a llorar.

* * *

Frontera Grifo-enómena

Con la información proporcionada, la Segunda Vanguardia Imperial se adentro a un territorio conformado por bosques y colinas por la mañana. La provincia cuya capital era Kryfovounó, la "montaña oculta", era hogar de los perros y mayor centro administrativo local. Para llegar, tenían que atravesar un territorio propicio para las emboscadas. Y no se equivocaron en ello. El ejército no está preparado para este tipo de combate entre los bosques, la baja altura de los arboles no les permitía explotar su superioridad aérea pero al menos tenían a los leones como infantería. Intimidantes, fuertes… Ínfimamente despreciados por algunos grifos, pero necesarios y valorados con sus garras y colmillos, lanzas y espadas; su valentía y arrojo. Pero mueren de todas formas, sobretodo de un disparo en la garganta o en la cabeza.

El mariscal a cargo, un grifo de plumaje negro y ojos verdes. Vistiendo la típica armadura escarlata de su nación. Un error táctico en lugares como estos al vestir armaduras de ese color tan visible; todos lo hacían. Era respetado, incluso querido entre los suyos por su personalidad amigable y carismática; pero era firme y decidido cuando la situación lo amerite. Primo lejano del príncipe y entrenado en la academia militar de Griffinburgo; una absoluta y triste pérdida si llegase a morir.

Entre las hileras y formaciones en medio de un lugar estrecho, entre la masa de infantes y de caballería presente con sus estandartes y banderas, con los tambores inactivos para no relevarlos, salieron hacia el puesto de comando un león y un grifo, coroneles de este ejército y segundos al mando. Solo iban a informarle.

- Coronel Talons, coronel Federick ¿Alguna novedad?  
- Ninguna, señor- dijo el león- Todo está muy tranquilo.  
- Es de suponerse- dijo el mariscal cruzando una de sus patas- nos enfrentamos a veteranos. No me sorprendería si atacarán de repente. Estén alertas.  
- Si señor- dijeron ambos y saludaron a su superior, el cual les devolvió el saludo. Sentía un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, la gélida sensación de la muerte en los alrededores, y el bien conocido miedo en sus espaldas  
- Veinte mil efectivos, repartidos entre grifos y leones, a través de los bosques y montañas de Énosi ¿No cree que es un gran error, comisario?- dijo, mientras se acercaba un grifo de plumaje blanco con armadura y gorra negra. Los comisarios eran los encargados de la vigilancia interna de los ejércitos, tanto la moral como la lealtad. Si ocurría algo, debían informarlo de cualquier modo. Pero los convertía en seres desalmados y sin ninguna clase de compasión ante los débiles y titubeantes; ni siquiera los más fieles se salvaban de sus ojos inquisidores y su sombría presencia.  
- Solo estamos siguiendo las instrucciones del alto mando.- le dijo el comisario con una voz neutra- Espero que pueda cumplir las órdenes de capturar la única ciudad enómena sin acceso al mar.  
- Siempre y cuando pueda resguardar la vida de los que están bajo mi mando. Si viven, a futuro se volverán más peligrosos y veteranos. Por eso, no hay ningún derecho en enviarlos a su muerte- empezaba a cerrar su puño y acercarlo a su cara, a punto de explotar- ¡He vivido y compartido con ellos durante 6 años y NO VOY A ENVIARLOS A SU MUERTE!- le contestó el mariscal. Todos estaban mirando a aquellos dos, era una de las pocas veces en las que un oficial le respondía así a un comisario. Este se puso ante el Mariscal y le iba a darle el mismo sermón que le daba a otros.  
- Mariscal Henry. Usted…- pero no pudo ni empezar. Se oyó un mosquete y su sangre salpicó hacia la cara del mariscal Henry. El comisario cayó con un disparo en la sien y su gorra se perdió en el desorden que luego se formó.

Era la señal indicada, cerca de mil mosquetes de los cazadores abrieron fuego contra la columna grifa desde las líneas de arboles. Leones y grifos caían sin distinción ante los perpetuadores. La columna afectada se vio envuelta en un caos mientras sangre salpicaban y cuerpos inertes yacían en los suelos. El flanco derecho se cubrió de una línea de humo que cubría todo el flanco. Estos tenían un adiestramiento envidiable: una vez efectuada la primera descarga general y desorganizar a sus enemigos, la "niebla" los cubría y recargaban. Después de recargar, una mitad disparaba y la otra atacaba mientras sus compañeros recargaban, y así. Para la segunda descarga, los grifos, en donde estaba el mariscal Henry, estaban muertos y los leones empezaban a titubear.

Pero eran mil contra 20 mil, era ilógico que estos ganen contra una fuerza superior en número y sedienta de sangre. "¡Todos, al flanco derecho!" ordenó el mariscal "¡Ballesteros, disparen a discreción! ¡Que una parte de la infantería avance contra los monos una vez que empiecen a recargar, el resto que se quede en la retaguardia!" Luego empezó a desplazarse de un lado a otro, llamando a uno de sus coroneles. "¡Talons! ¡Talons! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" empezaba a llamar a su subordinado grifo mientras las balas llovían contra la formación, hasta que lo encontró muerto, se lamentó ante su muerte "Mayor, forme a la caballería ligera en los flancos y prepárense para un movimiento envoltorio contra ellos. Mantenga a la caballería pesada de reserva, son valiosos y no queremos desperdiciarlos" En entre los estruendos, el grifo de color arena saludo empezó a impartir las ordenes.

Ya Hans había perdido la cantidad de descargas realizadas. Tres. Cuatro. Quizás cinco. La línea de fuego grifa rechazó en parte a los cazadores. Andanadas de saetas sonaban en el aire y alcanzaban a sus objetivos. Algunos cuerpos rodaban a la columna y se ponían ante las patas y garras de sus enemigos. En este intercambio de proyectiles, los leones formaban sus líneas de batallas detrás de sus camaradas grifos. Diez con cinco de profundidad, rugiendo y golpeando sus puños o lanzas contra los pechos; sedientos de sangre. Empezaban a recargar, la señal… tres mil leones avanzaron subiendo hacia la línea de arboles. Un león era equivalente a unos ocho monos en el cuerpo a cuerpo, el comandante contrario lo sabía y ordenó la retreta. "¡No los sigan!" gritaba el mariscal, pero no lo oían, era una insignificante voz contra el ruido imperante. Algunos si retrocedieron, otros siguieron su ímpetu; grave error. Esperó… Esperó… Luego sonó una gran descarga de mosquetes y se quedó en silencio. La caballería ya estaba en los flancos pero no hizo nada. Unos cuantos sobrevivientes a la trampa llegaron, cargando heridos o cojeando. Hans solo pudo lamentarse de nuevo ante esto.

Luego, empezaron a notar algo raro en su flanco izquierdo. Muy débil, pero claro. Luego se hacían fuertes, más fuertes hasta llegar al punto de ser insoportables. Eran tambores ¡Eran Naqqaras! El ejército, ya preparado, ya tenía la línea formada en el flanco izquierdo. Solo tuvieron que girar la caballería hacia esa dirección. Pero… Cuando sonaba la naqqara, era algo de que temer. El flanco derecho se llenó de 5 mil almas repartida entre fusileros, kathaphractos y "colmillos", como llamaban los enómenos a los perros. Descargas algo imprecisas, y luego la carga de toros y perros con sus armas ya desplegadas. Los grifos fueron a la contra carga, llevándose a los perros y pisoteándolos; chocando contra los toros y sus cuernos. Monos y ballesteros intercambiando. Toros, grifos, perros y leones en un salvaje meleé. Cortes, golpes, estocadas en la garganta y mordidas en los lomos… ¿Qué más se puede esperar de aquellos que se han odiado por mucho tiempo? Lo deseado por ambos: una matanza. Ruido de espadas chocar, desmembramientos, intercambios de proyectiles… Una vieja rivalidad de unos 900 años… Al fin pudieron sacar de sus corazones ese resentimiento.

El mariscal también entró en combate, clavándole la espada en la boca a un perro. Girando de un lado a otro e impartía ordenes en este caos. Se acerco un toro y recibió una corneada arrojándolo al suelo. Ante él estaba el cuadrúpedo con su armadura de escamas en todo su cuerpo y culminando con una cresta en su cabeza… Pesado, una mole. Pero una vez en combate, debe retirarse, no estar allí. "Increíble que un novato me mate" pensó el grifo, cubriéndose con sus brazos y esperó a que le quitaran la vida. No le pasó nada, un león lo había matado, atacándolo por la derecha y atravesándolo con su lanza antes de ejecutar al mariscal. Lo levanto. En medio del combate, Salió y contemplo la batalla rugir y cobrar vidas de los soldados. A un león le dispararon en el pecho, un mono fue descuartizado, a un grifo le atravesaron la garganta… Estos y otras atrocidades fueron realizadas por horas… Solo estaban ejecutando lo que sabían hacer, lo que debían hacer… Lo que no volverán a hacer después. La caballería ligera grifa empezó a rodear por los flancos a las fuerza enómena, que se había quedado combatiendo a la caballería pesada y los refuerzos que recibían. No estaban preparados para esto, una contraemboscada efectiva y peligrando con rodearlos.

Ya era el quinto o sexto enemigo que Hans había matado en la jornada. Giraba de un lado, atravesaba a un perro marón. Giro de nuevo y se encontró con un mono con su bayoneta hacia él. Sostuvo el cañón a tiempo, antes de que le clavaran la hoja, pero luchaba contra el bípedo para desviar la trayectoria del cañón antes de que disparara. Estaba asustado porque lo tenía justo en la cara y forcejeaba… El martillo chocó contra el detonador, creando chispa y disparando la bala… La cual rozó la cara del mariscal Hans. Aprovecho la oportunidad y le clavo su espada por encima del peto del fusilero. Observaba que los suyos empezaban a ganar terreno contra ellos, y terminaría dentro de poco.  
Así continuo la batalla hasta que sonaron unos cuernos desde muy lejos. Al oír la señal, los que podían se retiraron de la escena y dejaban a los grifos el campo de batalla. Nadie se limitó a perseguirlos esta vez, por peligro de sufrir lo mismo que los leones impetuosos. Pero se hicieron presentes las celebraciones del bando escarlata contra sus enemigos. Cantaban… Cada quien narraba su historia… Alzaban sus armas a los cielos… Todos menos el mariscal que bajaba la mirada; tenía que lidiar con la muerte de 5 mil de los suyos… Quizás más. Miró al cielo y rogó por la vida de sus soldados.

En el puesto de comando enómeno, una colina arboleada a muchos metros de distancia, el Stratigós enómeno se agarraba la cabeza con sus pezuñas. Era joven para su edad, y no tenía experiencia en el combate. El resultado, una gran cantidad de muertos para el Décimo ejercito enómeno; que era más bien era un ejército de reserva para casos de emergencia. El ternero se llevó la visita de su vida, cuando lo recibió a ÉL:

- Stratigós… Ego… Den íxeria… (Estratega… Yo… No sabía…)- replicó el joven toro mientras sudaba frío ante el mejor estratega de la república y su séquito- Oi vrýses prochorísei enatíon mas kai tha boroúsa mono… (Los grifos avanzaron contra nosotros y solo pude) - pero se detuvo cuando él levanto su pezuña, callándolo en el acto. Estaba al frente de él, tan nervioso que podría orinarse encima.  
- Stratigós Limsácos- le decía el personaje mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, hasta que su boca estuvo al lado de la oreja del joven toro, podía sentir la respiración nerviosa del inicial en su hombro- O opoíos mólis ékane tha boroúse na sas kostísei ti douleiá sas kai, ísos kai, ti zoí tou (Lo que acaba de hacer podría costarle su puesto y, incluso, su vida)- cuando dijo eso, oyó el sonido de un líquido caer contra el suelo- Allá aftós eínai néos kai tha prépei na meiotheí apo to grafeío (Pero es joven y solo será rebajado de su puesto).

Al oír eso, Limsácos se inclino ante el ciervo y salió temblando del puesto de comando hacia el campamento. Un mono con un peto de acero y casaca azul se quito su gorra. Luego de secarse el sudor de su frente, habló con su superior, haciendo un comentario despectivo.

- Anadyómenes (incipientes)- dijo de de forma humillante cuando salió el novillo- Tha penthánei gia tin epómeni (Morirá para la próxima).  
- Échei lampro méllon, sta tachydromeía (tiene un gran futuro, para la oficina de correos)- comentó un caballó negro como la noche y de melena escarlata, detrás de su cabeza tenía un casco con cuernos. Lo que resaltaba de él era su único ojo: el izquierdo, todo un rubí. En el otro tenía un parche. Luego de comentar, soltó unas grandes carcajadas.  
- Sas ypethymizós, epísis ítan neosýllektoi, perissótero tapeinótita parakaló (Les recuerdo que también fueron novatos, mas humildad por favor)- alegó el ciervo hacia sus subordinados, que callaron al instante. Luego salió por la puerta y miro al horizonte forestal- Preparen todo para esta noche. Les mostraremos la hospitalidad de esta tierra.


	11. Episodio 2 Capítulo 2: No va a ser igual

Episodio 2: Sangre y Fuego Capítulo 2: No va a volver a ser igual. Otoño, 4 y 5 de noviembre, 1225

Yaciendo en el frío estaban los cuerpos de Spike y Ángel. Tan jóvenes y tan… Inactivos para su edad. Twilight estaba muerta por dentro, se acercaba lentamente. Luego lo movía con su pata mientras reía, como si tratara de despertar al buen dormilón. "Solo estás dormido ¿Verdad?" le decía al cuerpo inerte, con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa dibujada; tratando de darse consuelo. Luego agitaba el cuerpo con más fuerza y rompió en llanto, siendo lentamente rodeada por sus amigas; compartiendo los mismos sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué?- decía ella, susurrando y con los cascos en sus ojos- ¿Por qué?- y repetía de nuevo, cada vez aumentando el tono de voz- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

- Spikie-wakie- decía Rarity, llorando y terminando en gemidos desgarrador. Luego se calmaba poco a poco- Mi pobre Spikie-wakie.

- Quien haya hecho esto- decía Applejack con lágrimas en sus ojos y mordiendo sus dientes con furia- debe pagar.

Estuvieron así por tanto tiempo. Solo con sus penurias y sufrimientos compartidos por la pérdida de ellos. Luego escucharon la puerta abrirse de nuevo, lo cual haciendo que levantaran sus orejas. Pasos sobre la fría madera. Se acercan. Se aproximan… Ya estaba harta. La pegaso azul se abalanzó contra el intruso, llena de ira en su interior derribó al visitante y haciendo que golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Luego zarandeó la cabeza de él contra el suelo, cada vez que lo hacía se sonaba un ruido metálico. Applejack y Rarity se acercó con un paso pesado hacia el acto, hasta que…

- ¡RAINBOW! ¡Detente!- Gritaba Rarity mientras ellas dos se acercaba, tratando de zafar a Rainbow de su ira y sus consecuencias. En un intento de apartarla, recibió un golpe perdido de ella en su mejilla. Tal era el punto que Applejack tacleó a su amiga de él, sujetándola en el suelo una vez que la separó.

- ¡Rainbow, calmate! ¡No es él asesino!- le gritaba en frente Applejack- Caramelo… Por favor, todas estamos en las mismas.

- ¡No me importa!- decía mostrando los colmillos y con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡De no haber llegado a Ponyville NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO! ¡NADA!- luego rompía en llanto. La pony anaranjada la consolaba mientras la unicornio también hacía lo mismo, con la marca del casco en su mejilla.

- Nada… No hubiera pasado nada- repetía con melancolía en cada una de sus palabras.

- Dashie, como diría la Abuela Smith, no podemos añorar por las cosas que ya pasaron, solo podemos continuar adelante.

- Ya no quiero, no podemos.

- Rainbow Dash- le dijo Rarity, con la marca en su mejilla. La pegaso al verla aparto la mirada con culpa, pero luego la unicornio tomó su mentón y la miro con afecto- Nunca te has rendido antes y este no es momento para hacerlo. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos unidas; sin importar lo que pase- Rainbow ahora lloraba de felicidad. Sus lazos nunca se romperían. Ya levantada, ellas tres miraron un casco con un pañuelo siendo ofrecido a la pegaso.

- No te disculpes, sé cómo te sientes- le dijo Philip, con la cara magullada y un diminuto hilo de sangre en su boca, pero esta esbozando una sonrisa. Era curioso, era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír. Rainbow recibió el pañuelo con otra sonrisa.

- Pero… No ha valido la pena- Dijo Applejack- Ellos… Ellos…

El caballo se acercó a los cuerpos, le llamó la atención la palabra en su idioma que había entre los muertos. Twilight y Fluttershy estaban en los cuerpos de sus respectivos, mientras que Pinkie iba de un lado a otro, consolándolas. Con vanos resultados. Solo hubo un intercambio de miradas tristes entre todos. Ya al final, el enómeno se acomodó el casco.

- Por favor, díganme ¿Qué casa queda más cerca?- les suplicaba a ellas.

- Claro, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Pinkie.

- Lo que debo hacer, Pinkie… Debo matarlo. –al oir eso, las muchachas se estremecieron de ello.

Sentían algo de repugnancia en la venganza como método de resolución. Sintieron pena al ver que el caballo miraba su arma y su inscripción. El brillo del acero se reflejaba en su cara, pronto, ese brillo desaparecería al ver el garrote plegable teñido de sangre. Así se imaginaban todo, el arma atravesando una zona blanda del cuerpo. Luego él las miro y volvieron a este tiempo. Luego se acordaron de su pregunta. Un momento de duda. Otro de análisis. Otro de aclaración… Para terminar con un momento de terror.

- ¡Sweetie Bell!

Saliendo después de entonar su nombre, Rarity salió de la biblioteca seguida por los otros. Ya era suficiente con la muerte de Spike y Ángel, pero matar a una potrilla; sería tormentoso. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Rarity solo podía galopear hacia la Boutique; rogando de no haber llegado tarde.

No estamos a salvo ni nadie se escapa al caos ya planificado.

Llegaron a la boutique, cansados pero más aterrorizados aun. "La próxima vez usamos la magia de Twilight para llegar más rápido" dijo Pinkie. No le importaba a Rarity, le preocupaba la ausencia de todo ruido detrás de la puerta ¿Habrán llegado tarde? Quizás ya la habían matado, y se esfumó de allí para cobrar la vida de su próxima víctima. Con el corazón colgado de un hilo, Rarity miró a sus amigas con los ojos acuosos y, lentamente, abrió la puerta de su casa. El resultado la confundió: nada. No había nada de raro en el lobby de la tienda. Todos entraron, luego escucharon algo por fin. Pasos. Pasos. Más fuertes y encogiendo corazones, todos buscaron escondites apropiados. Ya las pisadas estaban cerca de la sala, hasta que por fin apareció él.

Vestía sucio, casi un pordiosero, y la melena estaba un poco desaliñada. Pero aun con estas características visibles, el unicornio grisáceo con la melena azul. Usaba su magia para sostenerla. Con los ojos sollozados y llena de pánico, Sweetie Bell estaba amarrada por unas cuerdas mágicas de color azul, inmovilizando sus piernas. También tenían una mordaza similar en su boca. Luego dejo su mochila en un lado. Luego de llevarla por no se sabe cuánto, el unicornio gris la dejó en el suelo. Rarity estaba hecha una furia, al igual que Twilight y parte del resto, solo querían…

Pero él también tenía una cara de tristeza, al parecer no quería hacerlo… Pero debía.

- Mi niña- le decía con un atice de tristeza- déjame decirte algo. Yo… He desperdiciado mi vida y nunca le he sacado provecho a los buenos momentos que he tenido. Solo mis deseos de venganza contra aquellos que arremetieron con mi familia, mis ancestros. Je, ¿De qué nos vale seguir y tratar de remedar los errores del pasado? ¿Te darán la paz? De esta forma… No. Siempre he trabajado como una mula y lo tiré todo a la basura, ahora soy un traidor para Equestria y para los míos- le acariciaba la melena a la potrilla mientras hablaba, llenando de repugnancia a Rarity- Te pregunto algo ¿Los "malvados" no sufren? ¿No tienen honor? Yo quería recuperar el mío y mírame.

El unicornio se ponía un casco en el tórax de ella y luego apuntaba su cuerno. Empezaba a cargar un hechizo.

- Pero también tu hermana y sus amigas me quitaron todo; y este es el ahora. Por ayudar a esa hija de yegua cualquiera que denominan "Princesa". Gran parte de mis subordinados, un amigo… Incluso mi propio hijo. Mi potrillo, se rompió el cuello cuando cayó de ese edificio. Creía, al igual que yo, que había que reformar el mundo y cambiar el orden de las cosas ¿Acaso soy un demonio por querer cambiarlo todo? El fin, justifica los medios.

Cerró sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes con gran ira frente a la pequeña. Abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su melena.

- Y es lo justo.

Iba a disparar su cuerno a la unicornio. Pero fue detenido por rayo azul en dirección a su cara, lo cual hizo que se apartara de ella. Abrió los ojos y el caballo crema cargó con su arma. Le detuvo la pierna delantera y lo cabeceo justo en la frente. Golpeo su pierna izquierda y luego lo golpeo en la cara. El enómeno fue retrocediendo, cubriéndose la nariz y tambaleando. Cuando se recompuso, el unicornio gris atacó sus rodillas y lo dejó inmóvil; termino al caballo con una coz en el pecho, arrojándolo.

- ¡Atacar a niños inocentes es una monstruosidad!

Buscó la proveniencia de esa voz. Elegante, pero con grandes atices de rabia. Era Rarity y sus amigas, con la pequeña asomándose por un lado pequeño. Podía sentirlo, sentir su furia. Poco a poco lo iban consiguiendo.

- Señorita Rarity, creo que entre monstruo y monstruo nos entendemos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? Solo usted, maldito engendro, es el único monstruo aquí.

- ¿Y su legado? Hasta donde yo sé, ustedes portan los elementos de la armonía

- ¡¿Y?!

- Ustedes son las responsables de un legado de injusticias. ¿Lo mismo que le hicieron a Nightmare Moon, no lo pudieron haber hecho hace mil años? ¿Qué me dicen de Discordia? El muy maldito podría convivir con nosotros. Hasta donde tengo entendido, la armonía y el caos son dos caras de la misma moneda. Siempre peleando pero conviviendo. Ustedes no son más que una herramienta, que después de mucho tiempo va a ser desechada.

- ¿Acaso todos ustedes van a terminar siendo una cuerda de lunáticos?- Le gritó Twilight- la armonía siempre va a reinar sobre el caos, no importa cuál sea. La amistad siempre ha de prevalecer.

- Niña, la amistad se mantiene si o si. Pero ustedes… Por ser lo que son, estarán condenadas a perderlo todo.

- ¡Cómo tu!

Esa voz provenía de sus espaldas. Philip se lanzó sobre el unicornio, en un auto reflejo, este giró sobre sus talones y detuvo el golpe con su pezuña. Acto seguido, le golpeo de nuevo la cara con la otra. Esta vez pudo bloquear el golpe y esquivó agachando la cabeza. Aprovecho el descuido del contrario y golpeo su costado por debajo de las costillas.

Wisest Horn retrocedió después del golpe y luego atacó con una coz a la cara. Usando su greba, recibió el golpe y le causó una fractura en sus piernas. Ahogo el grito mordiendo su labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Aprovechando de nuevo, Philip se movió a su izquierda y golpeo de la misma manera sus costillas, siguiéndole con un golpe en el diafragma. El unicornio trató de responder tratando de golpear con su derecha y la magia para lanzarle objetos. Un jarrón le pasó por la cabeza antes de tenerlo a pocos pasos.

Activó el mecanismo del garrote y esquivó el golpe. Le impactó el acero, usando primero la punta, en el cuello. El unicornio tomaba su pescuezo, se sentía sin aire y tosía sin parar. Luego sintió un frió y relampagueante ardor en toda su sien. Como era de sospechar, cerró sus ojos por la contusión mientras caía. Al abrirlos, veía al caballo crema sobre él antes de ser golpeado en el mismo sitio. Su cabeza se tiñó de sangre hasta la barbilla.

- ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – le decía desafiante- ¿Alguna clase de "moralidad" te detiene? Je, moral. El mundo se está limpiando el rabo con ella.

- Te voy a matar, solo quiero saber una cosa

- ¿Por qué me uní? Por mi puedes estar en una botella llena excrementos con ellas como tapón. Pero, te descuidas de algo.

- ¿Algo?

Horn tenía una buena vista, aunque estando molido y sangrando, del resto de la sala por medio de un espejo. Allí estaban ellas preocupadas por Sweetie Bell. Su Blanco.

El unicornio empezó a distraer al caballo en una inútil conversación mientras accionaba su magia disimuladamente. Desde el espejo veía su mochila empezaba a levitar una daga "preparada". Continuaba distrayendo al mismo tiempo que fijaba un blanco. Allí actuó

- Si fueras más precavido con el prisionero, hubieras evitado una muerte.

Lanzó la daga y nadie pudo hacer nada del resultado viniente. El silbido del acero en el aire y la parálisis del miedo. La daga impactó a Sweetie Bell.

Lleno de rabia, Philip miró al sonriente unicornio. Uso su arma para dislocarle la quijada y matarlo al instante. Todas estaban gritando y sollozando, clamando por auxiliar a la pequeña. Pero Sweetie Bell empezaba a convulsionar y a retorcerse por los efectos del veneno, para luego quedarse quieta. La piel cerca donde se clavó la daga se iba poniendo negra mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. El veneno era, según el médico, una combinación de veneno de áspid con cicuta. No tenían en esos instantes la cura para tal atroz composición mortífera.

Sus ojos eran carentes de brillo, la luz era tenue y su aliento fue dulce, haciendo que las cortinas se estremecieran a lo que sería su liberación del mundo terrenal.

Sweetie Bell había muerto.

Frontera Grifo-Enómena, esa misma noche.

La dulce luna en su estado menguante sería testigo de una batalla tanto como lo fue su hermano Sol. El mariscal Henry, temeroso de otra emboscada en territorio enemigo con peores resultados que la anterior, decidió montar el campamento a unos metros cerca de la falda de una colina y en un claro. Así daría cobertura al asentamiento de la artillería y posibilitaría el uso de los grifos. Habían enterrado sus muertos, a unos pocos metros de allí.

Era insuficiente.

Henry creció entre la nobleza y el populo, siempre variado y adaptable. Pero entrar en el ejército lo confundía, se veía a sí mismo como un gobernador o como miembro del consejo de su real majestad, no así. Debería llevar a aquellos que depositan su confianza en él a mejorar cada una de sus vidas, no llevarlas a su muerte. Debería, pero no… Tantas cosas que podría hacer y, ahora, tiene que hacer las contrarias… Vaya vida. Mentir. Ordenar. Condenar. Matar… Si, esa era la rutina de todo comandante en cualquier lado.

Nada cambiaría ahora.

Allí estaba él, pasando entre tiendas de campaña y fogatas con grifos y leones, como hermanos, saludándolo al verlo pasar, una sencilla formalidad que con todo el gusto devolvió. Pasaba lo mismo con otras fogatas y puestos, con patrullas vigilando cada rincón. Lo admiraban, pero se preguntaba el por qué si los enviaba a su muerte. Solo pudo dirigirse a su tienda personal. Allí, se lavó la cara para aliviar un poco el estrés. Mientras se secaba la cara, el coronel Federick entró a la tienda de su superior. A pesar del aura de bienestar del campamento, él también parecía estresado.

- Mariscal, señor- dijo el león preocupado- ¿puedo hablar con libertad?

- Puede. De todas formas, el comisario murió en la emboscada.

- Soy consciente de ello, pero por respeto a usted y al sistema debo… Olvídelo, voy al grano- el león tomó asiento cerca de su mariscal, mientras este se servía una copa de agua para él y su invitado. Con la copa en la pata, empezó a hablar- Estar aquí es suicidio

- Lo sé- replicó el mariscal, con frialdad y mirando la entrada a su tienda.

- Incluso con los refuerzos que envían para mañana. Cinco mil leones y tres mil grifos junto a unos veinte cañones, pero aun así no lograremos nada

- Lo sé- volvió a decir, igual que la vez anterior

- Debemos irnos ¡Cuánto antes mejor!

- ¡Federick! ESO. YA. LO. SÉ. –dijo el mariscal aventando su copa al suelo y gritándole al gran felino en la cara, haciendo ahínco en las últimas- Cada maldito segundo aquí me causa ansiedad. Es muy fácil decir que podemos tomar la ciudad, pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a ella y ¡MIRANOS! Ya sufrimos cerca de cinco mil bajas ¡CINCO MIL Y NO HA TERMINADO LA JORNADA! Ojalá que esos viejos bastardos del alto mando puedan al menos asomarse a un campo de batalla, pero no… Le dejan la responsabilidad a los jóvenes- respiraba agitadamente, pero se calmo al cabo. Tenía que decirlo, pero no a él- De verdad, disculpa por eso querido amigo, es solo que…

- Te comprendo, pero te diré lo mismo que mi abuela: "Puedes recoger el agua derramada de un vaso, pero no volverá a ser la misma"

- Sabias palabras mi felpudo amigo. Necesarias para estos tiempos. De acuerdo, coronel Federick, trasmita las órdenes del día de hoy: Nos retiramos de Énosi al alba. Salgamos de este condenado lugar para combatir luego. Yo invito la primera ronda cuando lleguemos a casa- el león lo saludó y salió de la tienda.

Luego de un rato, él también salió de su tienda personal. El campamento ahora estaba con una incansable actividad. Todos sus efectivos ahora estaban ocupados formando y los tamborileros hacían toques de formación o batalla. Grifos colocándose sus armaduras, tanto coraceros como lanceros alistando sus alas para la vecina tormenta. Leones tomando sus armas y preparando las otras que son innatas. Cuando un grifo coracero, muy joven para su edad, fue detenido por el mariscal e interrogado sobre la agitación; la respuesta le causo un buen sobre salto "Detectaron movimiento en el flanco izquierdo, señor. Mi batallón, la 5ta de coraceros se está movilizando para allá. Señor, todo saldrá bien ¿Verdad?"

Pero no pudo responderle, batió sus alas y se dirigió al flanco. Oía los tambores ahora más fuertes, la totalidad de las tropas ahora estaban en formación y listas para el combate, dirigiéndose al flanco en cuestión. Una vez allí, le aterró la presencia de algo: Silencio total. Nada en esos momentos, al ver eso gritaba sus órdenes para… Espera, había tambores y no eran los suyos

No, no estaban equivocados. Los enómenos estaban en la zona, solo que los grifos se equivocaron de lugar.

_"Los grifos no son estúpidos. Puede ser cualquier cosa menos eso. Así que, caballeros, como siempre digo: nunca subestimen a un enemigo. Un ejemplo de ello es su recinto, con esa posición están anulando nuestra ventaja y permitiendo la de ellos. Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a combatir._

_Syntagmatárchis Ptolomeo, a pesar de que los cañones son inservibles y no quiero arriesgarme a moverlos, esta nueva arma que diseñaron en Laconia puede sernos muy útil. Quiero que las despliegue aquí"_

El cuerpo de ingenieros de combate era y es el orgullo de este ejército. Recocidos por sus mochilas con toda clase de materiales o por sus cascos con binoculares adheridos, se estaban moviendo con el resto del ejército. Al mando de ellos, estaba el coronel Ptolomeo de la 4ta brigada de ingenieros de combate, cerca de 120 cerebritos. Pero estos cerebritos se han ganado una reputación que va más allá de lo imaginable; ahora van a volver a ganarse el pan. Ptolomeo era un toro de mediana edad, ningún rasgo notable; solo su inteligencia. Sus ingenieros habían trasladado unos misteriosos carromatos de forma cúbica, ocho en total, y eran las tan famosas "nuevas armas" que habían salido de Laconia- La ciudad sin vida.

- Coronel- se acercaba un mono vestido de la misma forma que él y con casco con binoculares- Si el arma no funciona ¿Qué pasaría con ellas?

- No te preocupes por las armas-le dijo secamente- Preocúpate por ti si fallan. Prepárate para sentir las garras de los grifos.

- Señor, con todo el respeto pero… Eso no es muy alentador- le respondió el mono preocupado

- No. Pero te harán más preciso. Si fallamos, estamos muertos. Así que preocúpese por no errar.

- ¿Sus ordenes?

- Desplieguen las balistas a una distancia de 50 metros entre ellas, todas, por supuesto, mirando al campamento grifo. Desarrollen cuanto antes y prepárense para un fuego sostenido hacia el cielo una vez que comience el ataque. Cómo sabrá, debemos mantener a esos bichos alados en el suelo y esta invención será de mucha ayuda, de funcionar. No se preocupen en disparar al suelo, no podemos arriesgarnos a un fuego amigo ¿Entendido?

- Sí señor.

- Pero no he terminado kapetánios. Al ser a oscuras ¿Cómo podría ver a los grifos en el aire? No podría. Quiero que desplieguen bengalas encima del campamento enemigo antes de accionar las armas.

- Como ordene, kyrie- el mono lo saludo y el devolvió el gesto. Luego se detuvo a ver un carromato y hacer señales a los ingenieros.

Era un gran cubo de madera con bordes y pliegues de acero, pero una vez que un perro accionó una palanca, cambió de manera radical. Las paredes se iban hundiendo, desplegando una serie de bases claveteadas que se hundían en la tierra. Dentro estaba el arma en sí: debajo estaba una serie de manivelas o palancas que accionaban el mecanismo de movimiento de la torreta, direccionando su puntería. Luego estaba una especie de ballesta gigante. Encima de esta, entre el brazo y la caja de la nuez, está el depósito de jabalinas y el mecanismo para tensar la cuerda que era accionado por un par de palancas en la base. Según los estudios de Laconia, podía disparar unas quince jabalinas en segundos y serviría para limpiar el cielo.

Una innovación en el arte de la guerra. "De fallar hoy, no hay un mañana"

_"Coronel Pirro, mi tercero al mando, como siempre tus fusileros serán necesarios para el centro de la batalla. Al igual usted, coronel Epidamonias, mantenga los colmillos limpios para esta noche y en especial para el movimiento de distracción"_

Los fusileros de la república, vistiendo solo un peto de acero, camisa debajo y casaca azul por encima junto a unos cascos cilíndricos negros. Él, vestido de la misma forma, solo que con una gorra con una corona de olivo dorada como insignia. Sus mosquetes de pedernal han sido decisivos en todos los conflictos de la república en la actualidad: la guerra de Oozten y, lamentablemente, la guerra civil. Hoy, más que nunca, se pondrán a prueba una vez más.

Tímidamente sonaban los tambores y flautas de los batallones mientras marchaba con alto subterfugio.

Está tierra ha sido el hogar natal de los perros, que a diferencia de sus hermanos de Equestria, ellos se asentaron y formaron ciudades para luego unirse al antiguo Reino de Énosi. Servían como infantería ligera y como exploradores, pero igualmente se usaban para el choque. Igual que sus camaradas simios, también marchaban con tambores y banderas con sus armaduras de lino y cascos de bronce.

El coronel Epidamonias, perro de mediano tamaño (más o menos el tamaño de un pony) y hocico alargado con una pequeña barba, portando armadura y arma junto a su mochila, se podría decir que es el "viejo" por sobrevivir tantos rojos al lado del general. En contra, Pirro era joven para su cargo, pero se lo merecía. Ambos eran carne y uña, deben trabajar una vez más en ello. Se acercaban al campamento sutilmente.

El señuelo era sencillo, aprovechando la capacidad de los perros de hacer túneles, fingirían un movimiento en el flanco izquierdo grifónico cuando, en verdad, estaban en el flanco derecho. Deben tener cuidado con los preparativos, ya que una emboscada si se descubre y se actúa a tiempo, podrá devolver con intereses lo que el autor quería hacer.

No se dirigían la palabra, tan solo ordenaban con movimientos de sus extremidades y pensaban, al punto de implorar, de que todo saldría bien.

_"Mi buen Seleuco, estimado amigo. Espero que no seas un vago el día de hoy, es hora de ganarse el pan"_

Rápidos como un pegaso. Pesados como un grifo. La ausencia crea métodos para suplantar lo que careces. Los húsares son un ejemplo de ello. Sin alas y los consideraban caballería ligera. Para ellos, volaban hacia sus enemigos con frenesí.

Pero este era la primera división del primer ejército, la crema y nata de las fuerzas armadas, mejor conocidos como los "Rompe líneas". Al mando, lo llamaban el "Demonio Tuerto" no solo por su ferocidad; sino que ascendía a sus efectivos por cuantos más mataran; y, claro, su carencia de ojo derecho.

El coronel Seleuco era, para el resto de los estrategas, alguien indigno de ese puesto. Vago, desordenado, glotón y muelero era las palabras que describían al corcel negro con crin roja y ojo como rubí. Pero había algo que despertaba cuando oía las trompetas de caballería, como si otro espíritu hubiera entrado en posesión de su cuerpo. Se volvía dinámico e imparable hasta decir "basta"; y ese basta era ver correr a sus enemigos. También como Pirro, era joven, incluso sirvió junto a él en la guerra civil.

Allí estaba Seleuco, mirando a sus equinos y su insaciable sed de sangre. Veía el brillo ansioso de ellos en sus uniformes y sobreros negros, haciéndolos únicos al resto de los uniformados azules. Acomodándose su casco con cuernos y con el sable a su alcance, lo alzó hacia el cielo y pronunció

- Ya saben muchachos, nadie vuelve al campamento hasta mostrarme sus lanzas coloradas.

Sonreían como lobos.

Al compás de los tambores, un ejército completo salió de su escondite en el flanco derecho grifónico. Los disparos de bengalas iluminaban el cielo mientras la primera línea enómena formaba y la "caballería" se posicionaba en los flancos. Los grifos, coraceros y lanceros, formaban también una cuña en tierra y despegaban del campamento.

Pero había algo, desde los bosques se oía un "tran" repetitivo y los efectos no tardaron en llegar. Los grifos caían como moscas con una jabalina insertada en cualquier parte del cuerpo, daban casos de dos por jabalina; fueron dispersados y obligados a pelear en tierra. La línea ya se había formado y avanzaba bajo el sonido de las balistas.

Pronto, lo que antaño era un campamento, se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Una línea compacta de 180 por tres de profundidad de fusileros había entrado en el perímetro por el flanco izquierdo, seguidos de perros con lanzables detrás de ellos. De todos, este era el lugar más inadecuado para una defensa efectiva, por lo que las fuerzas grifónicas se replegaban hacia el puesto de comando. En este, se empezaba una evacuación por sus líneas de suministros de heridos y no combatientes, mientras el resto de los confundidos trataba de reorganizarse en esa posición, la retaguardia que estaba formada por reclutas se llevo la peor parte

El centro era otra historia. Una línea efectiva de fusileros, a diferencia de los cazadores, dependía de una formación efectiva donde puede sacar provecho de su entrenamiento. Un línea de tiro estándar se componía de dos de profundidad (para mayor efecto, tres). Mientras la primera línea recargaba; la segunda apuntaba y disparaba. Era una sincronía mortal… Probada en el campamento, mientras los cañones calentados despedían humo y balas atravesaban armaduras escarlatas. Pero después de una amplia descarga, leones formaban, al compás de tambores, líneas d de profundidad con un espacio estrecho. Iban avanzando ante descargas de mosquetes y llegaron con júbilo sangriento para entablar combate.

"¡Formen Falange!" Los monos mantuvieron la posición mientras apuntaban las bayonetas en al frente en una formación compacta y se pegaban los perros a sus espaldas. Aún con una fuerza superior, fueron detenidos y luego empujados. Sonó un silbato y la primera línea simia fue sustituida por canes en el combate. Sangre corría a ríos en el centro, donde había un gran melee de acero y disparos

El centro era una masa confundible de cuerpos chocando y combatiendo, con el aire resonando de tambores, gritos, aceros y disparos individuales. Infantería combatiendo. El flanco izquierdo tenía mayor ventaja para los grifos, que mantenían un ligero avance sobre sus enemigos. A diferencia de los fusileros, los ballesteros no se complicaban en hacer rígidas formaciones, solo esperaban estar reunidos y descargarla andanada, luego guardaban sus ballestas y cargaban sobre una formación desorganizada de fusileros con sus espadas mientras eran apoyados por grandes felinos.

Aquí la línea sufrió un revés en contraparte de las dos secciones. Monos eran despedazados por leones y grifos le sacaban los ojos a perros, mientras el frio acero grifo atravesaba los trajes azulados. Con esa parte a punto de romperse, podrían envolver por la retaguardia y ganar el resto del día. El capitán felino, consciente de eso, empezó el movimiento de sus tropas; hasta que volteo media cabeza y un húsar con un casco con cuernos deslizaba su sable por su cuello.

Poco a poco, los grifos se extenuaban ante la férrea actitud contraria y de las bajas que estos les causaban. Se retiraban poco a poco hacia el puesto de comando; allí proporcionarían la resistencia final mientras que los reclutas y heridos. Podrían reformarse en la retaguardia y avanzar por los flancos, pero tenían dos problemas: Si bien los enómenos no se arriesgarían a disparar en todo el centro de la batalla, el campo aún estaba iluminado y los movimientos de flanqueo serían diezmados por esas armar. El otro, es la huida: al huir en masa compañías enteras, estas incitaban a una desbandada total del ejército; además, la batalla ya estaba perdida.

El mariscal Henry ya estaba extenuado de tanta agitación el día de hoy y sabía toda. Sin mencionar la emboscada y luego esto. Una operación bien orquestada y planeada, sin duda era… Él miraba con atención la banderola contraria, era azul y tenía un tigre blanco, debajo de este se veían unas letras blancas "PROTO STRÁTOS" o "Primer Ejercito". Ya dedujo contra quien estaban combatiendo: Contra el mejor ejército que podían ofrecer. Aún estaban esas endemonias armas en las colinas cercanas y solo le quedó una opción a ofrecer: retirada. Ordenó a su oficial asistente el toque de retreta general mientras la parte "vieja" del ejército contenía la arremetida.

No habían formado una línea compacta cuando recibieron una carga de caballería, eran arrollados por caballos en vestimentas negras y sombreros cilíndricos. Se salvo el pescuezo de uno con un casco especial. Tomó la lanza y alzó al caballo negro mientras este se aferraba a su arma. Una forma tradicional de matar, usando la gravedad. Pero se había olvidado de un detalle y recibió una jabalina en su ala. Ambos cayeron y se levantaron al instante, con sus armas a sus alcances.

- Debes estar loco para que ordenen un ataque así ¿Acaso ustedes no se cansan de seguir ordenes de unos viejos decrépitos?

- Tanto como ustedes con una corrupción por las nubes.

- Al menos no mantenemos a una vieja gorda inservible

- Idiota, lo están admitiendo. Voy a hacer un bonito abrigo con tu piel.

- Je, je, je… No si te desplumo y te sirvo como sopa para los perros.

Ambos empezaron a combatir con el caos campal como testigo. El grifo usaba su fuerza superior y sus garras para tratar de desgarrar. Como si estuviera en un trance, el corcel no se inmutaba por el dolor de las garras cuando lograban atravesar su armadura, sino que se acercaba y golpeaba al mariscal con el mango de la lanza. Henry luchaba y tumbaba al coronel trataba de matarlo en el suelo mientras se levantaba. En una ocasión, Seleuco rodó hacía el grifo y ambos quedaron en el suelo. Como acto de venganza, le clavó el sable por un cuarto trasero y lo levantó por los aires, pero este se impulsó con su ala funcional y evitó ser ensartado por el equino.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a cargar, pero esta vez no lo hicieron solos. Un par de fusileros trataban de apuntar al mariscal. Se soltó de un estoque de sable y esquivó un disparo de mosquete, que fue a parar en el hombro de Seleuco. Luego, Henry se abalanzo contra estos fusileros. Uno lo atacó con la bayoneta en el frente siendo esquivado, trato con la culata. En esos momentos, el otro avanzó por atrás mientras que el caballo se acercaba poco a poco. Allí reaccionó, esquivo el ataque de la culata para luego girar sobre sus talones y recibir al otro fusilero, luego le clavo su sable en su cintura y giro otra vez para enfrentar al mono. Atacó con una finta y le hizo girar y causó que el compañero en cuestión le clavara la bayoneta. Uso luego la culata para intentar batear al grifo, pero este se agachó y en vez de ello le golpeo al caballo. Luego lo mató con un estoque en el estomago.

Recuperándose del golpe, Seleuco fue atacado por un león. Le clavó la lanza por el costado y luego le partió la caja con una coz. Se reincorporaron y terminaron apuntándose sus armas, pero el resultado era evidente. Aunque pelearan hasta el amanecer, la retirada se efectuaba y los grifos abandonaban el lugar. Se miraron y ambos sonrieron el uno al otro; se retiraron a sus respectivas zonas.

Lejos del combate, estaba el comandante de campo enosiano. Un ciervo marrón con finos cuernos y en uniforme azul con una banda blanca. Observaba el campo lleno de humo e iluminado por las bengalas. Mantenía una mirada estoica al campo de batalla mientras abanderados agitaban las astas; haciendo flamear las banderas. Este era el único ciervo en un campo no administrativo del ejército. Este era el hermano de Henón: Honda Phylodemos.

Veterano de las guerras de Oozten (o Expedicionarias) y de la guerra civil, marcaba una excepción a la ausencia de su clase en asuntos bélicos. Este era el mejor Stratigós que Énosi podía ofrecer en un campo de batalla; como este. Y su sola presencia, se decía, valía unos 50 mil efectivos en el campo.

Honda estaba mirando el campo, cuando un ciervo arconte se acerco a él. Sabía que era telegrafista

- Comuníquese con Laconia e informe que las nuevas armas son un éxito rotundo. Que empiecen su fabricación. Oficial ¿Está el Coronel Antígono en la tienda?

- Si kyrie.

- Bien. De el comunicado y también dígale a Laconia que seré representado, pero antes convoque a los coroneles para mañana a las 0700 horas en mi tienda

- Así se hará.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de comando, se encontró con un toro en su armadura de escamas. Este, después de saludar y un abrazo, se quejó con el por su ausencia en el campo de batalla.

- Mi amigo Antígono. Te necesito para algo más importante y de haber estado allí no me servirías en Laconia. Cómo sabrás, allí se realiza "El consejo de la diez banderas" con los otros ejércitos y el primer ministro. Necesito que me representes allí y que expongas mi propuesta de batalla. Quiero que los convenzas a los estrategas para que estén listo para esta guerra.

- Y usted, señor ¿Dónde va a estar?

- En Equestria.

- ¡Eso es demente! ¡Es un condenado caldero!

- Antígono- le decía agraciado- ¿Realmente crees que la paz iba a durar? ¿Qué íbamos a vivir tanto sin tener que pagar un precio? Mas importante aún ¿Cómo le podemos decir a nuestros hijos que perdonen los pecados de sus padres? ¿Cómo decirle a nuestra mente que prepare la rama de olivo en vez de crear nuevas maneras de matar? ¿Cómo encontrar la fuente de nuestros mayores odios, cuando la hemos hecho proliferar en nuestros corazones? Ese, mi amigo, ha sido el mayor defecto de las naciones y sus habitantes. Y de no cambiar, nada lo hará.

"Solo nos queda el consuelo del deber como nuestra resolución final. Como soldados, tenemos el deber de cumplir su llamado y de afrontar aquellos que hacen lo mismo que nosotros: honrar a su país y a ellos mismos. Coronel ¿Qué nos hace diferentes a los ponys, los grifos y los changelings? Para mí, nada.

"Y he me aquí. Al igual que ellos y los nuestros, he respondido el llamado y hemos aquí para luchar por la República. O morir tratando de vencer.

"Pienselo, coronel. Estamos en nuestra hora final. De aquí en adelante veremos si nuestra nación prevalecerá o morirá."

"Los ponys son vulnerables pero, al darles suficiente tiempo, serán poderosos. Y también los otros dos lo saben, así que van a por ella. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nuestra amada República sea algo más que un vasallo. Este país prevalecerá. Solo cuando se rindan, les daremos cuartel. Solo cuando se olviden de esta… Aberración, podremos hablar de paz. Solo cuando sus princesas caigan o se rindan, le daremos aire. Solo cuando nuestros hijos estén seguros de esta fuerza sea detenida, podremos descansar. Solo entonces… Aseguraremos la prevalencia de Énosi en el transcurso del tiempo. Pero déjeme decirle que otros comandantes piensan lo mismo con sus respectivas convicciones"

"Por eso necesito que vaya a Laconia y convenzas al consejo, como mi representante, de nuestro plan de acción a futuro. Amigo mío, si no lo haces este deber como soldado, al menos hazlo como patriota."

Luego de estas palabras, el toro salió directo de la tienda. Segundos después, el ciervo hizo lo mismo y fue a su tienda personal. Custodiada por dos guardaespaldas ursas, entro y se aseguró de que su flautista personal estuviera. Se acostó en su diván y comió algo mientras pensaba en su familia y amigos.

- Ená malakó, Auletes (Una suave, flautista)

Y así empezó a tocar una melodía, que lo iba transportando a otro mundo. Añoraba los tiempos con su esposa y sus hijas, cuando era maestro de literatura y organizaba las obras teatrales. Todo quedándose atrás, hacia un mundo distante.

**Ponyville**

¿Alguna vez han visto a un cementerio, donde las chicas más radiantes y alegres del pueblo, sea visitado por ellas? Las muertes de Spike, Ángel y Sweetie Bell habían traído, como era de esperar, a casi todo el pueblo. Y su presencia fue menguando poco a poco la presencia de la muchedumbre, hasta que quedaron las chicas y sus familiares cercanos. ¿Es necesario describir su estado?

Lloraban y sollozaban por esta cercana pérdida. Rarity estaba hecha una Magdalena, y las demás lloraban acompañados con gemidos. Mientras que los sementales estaban tranquilizándolas.

Había un grupo de grabadores cerca al grupo funerario, y empezaban a trabajar en la piedra de las lapidas. Cincelaban y martillaban en el mármol sepulcral. Duraron una hora hasta que dejaron un mensaje en cada lápida

"NO SOY PERRO, SOY UN CONEJO

PERO ESO NO QUITA MI FIDELIDAD HACIA TI

INCLUSO EN EL MÁS ALLÁ, TE CUIDARÉ"

"FIEL A MI CODIGO Y A MI "MADRE"

AÚN SIN SEPARARME, PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO

NO LLORES POR MI IDA"

"TANTOS SUEÑOS, TANTAS AÑORANZAS

NO SE PREOCUPEN POR SI ME SIGUEN

MI CORTA VIDA, FUE UNA GRATA EXPERIENCIA"

Todos quedaron atónitos por los grabados. Quedaron quietos y pensativos por cada palabra del entallado.

- ¿Por qué siento que estoy más tranquila? Como si no se hubiera ido- dijo Rarity- ¿Por qué la siento tan cerca de mí?

- No importa, este fue un buen detalle y nada más – dijo Fluttershy- No habrá una vuelta atrás. Mi pequeño angelito.

- Applejack *snif* ¿Por qué? Ya no seremos las mismas.

- Caramelo… Yo…

NO podía evitar el llanto ante los ojos humedecidos y las expresiones melancólicas de su hermanita. Así que, junto a su hermana, empezó a llorar. El sentimiento se volvía común en cada uno y lloraban por las recientes pérdidas. Había perdido a una parte de su gran familia.

Sentían que nada de esto era necesario. Que nada de esto no estaba pasando. No. No. Hace unos meses se reunían en el spa para platicar, reír y pasar un buen rato con sus amigas. Hace unos meses las podían ver a todas tomar el té junto a una buena merienda. Hace unos meses estaban asistiendo a toda clase de magníficos eventos sociales en toda Equestria. Hace unos meses….

Pero ahora, estaban con el corazón hecho añicos. En un mundo apocalíptico y beligerante. La gente estaba triste, los árboles estaban menguando, los animales temblando y el aire se hacía pesado junto a un panorama gris y tormentoso. Todo había cambiado y no volvería a ser el mismo.

Ellas volvieron a ver las inscripciones de las lápidas. Algo les hacía sentir ¿Tranquilas? Esta especie de "Despedida" fue mandada a hacer por alguien. No les importaba, había causado un buen efecto en ellas.

Ahora, más que nunca, querían ponerle un fin al caos surgente.

-Chicas- dijo Rainbow Dash- Hoy, más que nunca, nos vamos a enfrentar a nuestro peor enemigo. No está motivado por la envidia. No está motivado por los caprichos. No.

"Está motivado por el simple hecho de querer ver al mundo arder. Motivado para ver a nuestros seres queridos morir para llegar a nosotras. Motivado para el caos y por el caos. Y por ser las elegidas como las portadoras de los elementos la armonía; aquello que puede patear su trasero.

Y es consciente de eso

Por eso. Amigas, compañeras. Hermanas. Vamos a arruinarle los planes a este desgraciado y salvar al mundo. No importa a que nos enfrentemos, siempre saldremos triunfantes"

Empezaban a vitorear. Y lo lograrían ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Y tendrán éxito?

Horas después del funeral, se acordaron de reunirse en la estación del tren después de despedirse de sus familiares. Les sugirieron que vayan al oeste, sobre todo a Appleloosa, donde tendrían una residencia con el primo Braeburn. Incluso si eso significaba arrancar la mitad de los manzaneros y trasladarlos. No, no lo harían; los necesitaban más aquí. Lo que si hicieron fue una larga y lastimosa despedida de sus familiares, a punta de lágrimas. Los veían desaparecer ante la muchedumbre que abordaba. Cómo resolución real, las estaciones y servicios ferroviarios eran gratiutos para las ciudades occidentales, llegando a casos obligatorios. Los jóvenes y padres se despedían mientras veían a sus seres queridos partir, los uniformados blancos también lloraban. Las chcas abordaron el tren y se sorprendieron de su carente personal y su estado decadente.

A donde iban, sería el propio infierno.

Después de llegar a la estación, y recibir la dirección del lugar, el grupo se encaminó hacia allá. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad, el distrito era callado y penumbroso; con cierto temor y desconfianza los caminantes se dirigían. Los tiempos de risas se han ido.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, un humilde hotel en un barrio igual de humilde. El hotel, más bien un posada, tenían ciertas mesas y sillas de talla rústica; un total de 5 mesas con sillas en cada lado. Una barra y escaleras que iban a las habitaciones. Tomaron asiento una vez que pidieron las llaves de la reservación.

Nadie se dirigía a nadie, todos estaban callados. Nadie quería decir algo al respecto. Pero los ojos de las muchachas expresaban una tristeza devastadora, y una furia a punto de ser desatada. Si, la muerte de Spike, Ángel y Sweetie Bell había despertado algo dentro de ellas: un gran sentimiento de odio hacia los perpetuadores y un gran sentido de venganza desmedida. Pero tenían que superar esos sentimientos antes de que los dominaran rotundamente, tenían que enfriarse y tranquilizarse.

En cambio, Philip estaba preocupado por ellas. Las sentía diferentes a cómo las conocía. Si seguían así, podrían entrar en un estado neurótico, depresivo, o simplemente tener un resentimiento que se pague con la venganza. Él era el que mataba, pero respetaba a los muertos y hacía que no sufrieran demasiado. Aún así, no quería y debía mantenerlas lejos del combate.

Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el combate llega a ellos? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Salir del silencio, Pinkie se dirigió a todas.

- Jeje, ¿No les parece una bonita ciudad? Dicen que hacían las mejores reposterías. Aunque dicen que la comida parece las sobras del día de ayer. Lo gracioso de esta ciudad es que ¡LOS PONYS NI SE LES ENTIENDE CUANDO HABLAN! Hablan tan rápido, casi se les entiende un "Bruburupurulu" entre sus bigotes. ¡Oh! Y parece que los bigotes tuvieran vida cuando hablan. Así…

Entonces, Pinkie de la nada saco unas gafas de broma con bigotes y empieza a hablar como un local; haciendo énfasis en el movimiento de los bigotes. La imitación hace reír a carcajadas al grupo. Pinkie luego es mirada por un pony verde claro con un amplio bigote.

- Papanatas- dijo, alzando el mentón y saliendo del rencinto. Pero hablo tan rápido que ni siquiera se entendió.

- ¿Vieron?- dijo entre risas.

- Jeje. Creo que deberías comer algo, no hay nada peor que pegar el ojo con la barriga vacía.

- Si, podríamos estar en un lugar más decente. Damas como nosotras no deberían presenciar establecimientos de baja calidad.

- Lo siento Rarity. Pero alojarnos en otros lugares en una ciudad tan cara llamaría la atención.

- La verbigracia de las necesidades actuales, querido, no significa que tengamos que quedarnos en un lugar así. Las sillas están a punto de caerse, y… ¿Eso es un ratón?

- Nah, es un trapo. Tan asustada estas, me parece que a Fluttershy le están saliendo agallas y a ti plumas.

- Rarity… Si necesitabas plumas, te podría haber prestado mi disfraz de gallina.- todas empezaron a reír de nuevo, calmándose luego de pasar un rato.

- Me muero de hambre ¿Tenemos que esperar tanto?

- No, ahí viene el camarero.

- Buenas noches señoritas, y caballero. Siento el retraso, pero déjeme decirles algo: la comida mata.

- Oh, no se preocupe amigo, que hay en la carta.

- Ya se las traigo, pero como muestra de hospitalidad, tomen algo. Invita la casa.

Pasaron siete tarros de sidra en la mesa, a lo que las muchachas no vacilaron en tomar. El enómeno miro la tarra con cierto recelo y sospecha de su contenido. El resultado no se tardo en aparecer, cada tarro estaban tan vacios como sus estómagos. Hastías por lo que sería una mala pasada, empezaron a protestar. El chico solo le dirigió una pregunta al camarero.

- Discúlpeme, pero ¿Con qué objeto traen unos vasos vacíos?

- Eínai Apló (Es sencillo), tal y como los vasos; TÚ quedarás vacio.

Philip reconoció esa voz y sentía como el corazón se le encogía hasta sentir su ausencia por un rato. Dirigió su cabeza hacia el presentador. Luego de mirar la dirección, fue recibido por un tajo de un sable; para su suerte, pudo detener el golpe con su greba de acero. Todas se congelaron del repentino acto de violencia, sobretodo Fluttershy que empezó a buscar refugio.

Lo hoja era del mismo material que su protector de pierna y su garrote plegable. Finas ondulación marcadas en la hoja, de un color más oscuro que el mismo acero. Iba mirando lentamente el arma y notaba que estaba hecha del mismo material: Acero de Camasco. Mientras contenía el golpe, miró al perpetrador y el resultado le erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo.

-No- Decía Philip mientras negaba con la cabeza- No. No. No. Tú estabas muerto ¡Yo te mate en Holyhill!

El extraño lo empujo y golpeo su cara con el mango del sable. Luego lo envainó y mostró su verdadera forma. Un equino de su tamaño, de color Beige y melena marrón. Esta era una cresta corta, estando a ras de la piel y no sobresaliendo; similar a los corceles de guerra. Linothorax blanco con accesorios y líneas azules, similar a la de Philip pero como marca en el uniforme era un escudo azul y gris. El emblema de la Guardia Azul. Tenía su arma en un hombro y le dirigía una sonrisa cálida a su víctima.

- Hola Philip, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.


	12. Segundo Material Complementario

_**Lamento mucho mi ausencia desde mi última publicación del fic, pero es por motivos escolares y personales. Me disculpo desde mi corazón.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo material complementario de mi fic, donde hago más ahinco. Espero que lo disfruten, pase mucho para hacerlo.**_

* * *

_** Segundo Material Complementario**_

_** La guerra de los corazones y mentes, La guardia negra**_

La guerra no solo un asunto de acero chocando y grandes batallas. Es una situación de compromiso a cada miembro del ejército para obtener la victoria, siempre valoramos a los soldados y generales, pero nunca a los médicos que salvan vidas y a los cocineros. Un ejército es capaz de marchar lo que le permita su estomago y, es por eso, que las líneas de suministro son importantes; para un bando u otro. La moral es relativa a esto también, y una baja moral causaría una desbandada total. Ningún método es malo, siempre y cuando el resultado sea la victoria.

_** Reino de Equestria**_  
_****_  
•** Minutepony:** ponys que no están oficialmente en el ejército de Equestria, se ofrecen voluntariamente para el combate. Sin instrucción, sin medios técnicos ni materiales para enfrentar directamente a los enemigos de Equestria y lo peor de todo, si son capturados no los protegen las convenciones de guerra, siendo ejecutados una vez que son capturados. Pero esto no evita que los ponys quieran cumplir su deber sagrado, saboteando e interrumpiendo las líneas de suministro de sus enemigos y hostigando ejércitos mientras más se adentran a Equestria. Pueden que no sepan plantar cara a un regimiento bien disciplinado, pero acabar con los médicos, ingenieros, asistentes y corredores de sus enemigos pueden proporcionar una gran ventaja logística a los ponys. Asesinato, sabotaje, actos de guerrilla y hostigamiento; para ellos "Todo eso lo hago en un minuto"

• **_Lealistas:_** los corazones y mentes son algo muy manipulable aún siendo férrea y plena; tan solo hay que mover unos hilos y verás a una multitud en tu favor. Las princesas saben que sus enemigos van a esparcir sus ideales e influencia entre sus habitantes, uniéndolos en sus respectivas causas. Por eso, ellas autoriza al Real Cuerpo de Protección Civil, o Lealistas, para mantener el orden público en sus ciudades, detener toda actividad subversiva en el pueblo, e incitar agitación en la poblaciones (ocupadas o no) de sus enemigos.

_** Imperio de Griffonia**_  
_****_  
• _**Comisario:**_ mantener el orden, incluso a costa de matar a sus propios hermanos, es elemental para los grifos. Pueden luchar contra lo más atemorizante del mundo, pero estos individuos (grifos sobretodo) son más atemorizantes y los tienes cerca de ti. Hay reportes de soldados y oficiales grifos que "Mandaban de nuevo, después de reagrupar a los que huían, a las tropas hacia el frente. Si se resistían, le disparaban una saeta entre los ojos al momento que decían "¡Nadie da un paso atrás! ¡Todos ustedes vuelvan al combate o les arrancaré los ojos aquí mismo" Son ampliamente reconocidos y luego temidos por sus gorras de oficiales y sus uniformes simples. Su sola mirada llegaba hasta lo más profundo del alma y parecía que te lo arrancaban.

• _**Provocateur:**_ "¡Bajo nuestro glorioso imperio, todos ustedes estarán seguros!" Es la consigna de los agentes imperiales para bajar el hastío en las poblaciones. En su afán de adquirir más territorios, el Imperio de Griffonia tiene que expandir su idea de mancomunidad y de alianza con los pueblos conquistados, esparciendo con su elegante oratoria y sus convincentes palabras los beneficios de su Nación. Pero detrás de esto, se encargan de asesinar a aquellos que puedan interferir en los planes de sus superiores y "provocar", en forma de duelo o en un debate "abierto", a sus contrincantes de influencia.

_**Reino de Changeland**_

• _**Espía de los Mil ojos**_: los changelings tienen la capacidad innata de cambiar de apariencia física una vez que pueden divisar a su objetivo, lo cual los hace perfectos en las labores de espionaje e infiltración detrás de las líneas enemigas. Solo el buen control, en especial el de los comisarios, pueden detectar la presencia de estos maestros del subterfugio. Y sus acciones no solo se limitan en la recolección de información, si tienen la oportunidad, degollarían a miembros importantes de sus enemigos y pondrían unas cuantas explosiones en el campamento. Ser miembro de la unidad es un gran privilegio; pues significa "ser los ojos de la reina. Lo que nosotros vemos, ella ve"

• _**Corruptor:**_ el miedo es la principal arma de los agentes changelings. Solo decir que el ejército changeling los va a poner en grandes crisálidas y consumir sus esencias causa revuelo en las poblaciones, llena de pánico a los que no están protegidos de bandada de insectos. Usan el miedo para ofrecerles una solución, unirse como tributarios al reino y ni sus propiedades ni su familiares o su persona van a ser tocados. La voz de estos seres mezclados entre sus enemigos es capaz de corromper y convertir.

_**República de Énosi**_

•_** Ingeniero de Combate:**_ la necesidad conduce al ingenio, y estos les sobra esa cualidad. Detrás de los cañones, cavando trincheras o diseñando lo que sea, el cuerpo de ingenieros de combate enómeno se destaca por sus soluciones a cualquier contratiempo para el ejército o la marina de guerra. Construir puentes, calcular los suministros, crear algo que pueda inclinar la balanza para su bando. Pero lo que se centran es en el uso de la artillería enómena, famosa por aquellos que han sufrido de sus ataques. Su peso es equivalente a oro y son orgullosos; pues, para ellos, "El mundo temblará ante el rugir de sus cañones"

• _**Abolicionista:**_ promesas de libertad, republicanismo e igualdad es lo que sale de las bocas de estos agentes. Siendo agentes férreos en su condición ideológica, y sabiendo las penurias que sufren los afectados por la guerra, son maestros de la oratoria y la manipulación. Si hay algo que molesta a su objetivo de interés, el les "ofrece" una "solución" o los manipula con "hechos", con tal de ganárselos son capaces de todo lo que les permita la lengua. Su único problema es hablar de más.

(Lean la siguiente parte con este link watch?v=C2puGm_0gCI&list=PL57E9312D8419C102&index=48)

_** La guardia negra**_

¿Qué pasa cuándo unes las virtudes de cada quien y las juntas? Obtienes lo mejor de lo mejor para ti. El kefáli ha reunido a miembros de las cuatro naciones y ha juntado cada característica: La habilidad mágica y la versatilidad pony, la fuerza y orden Grifo, el subterfugio y espionaje changeling, y la capacidad técnica enómena. Si hay un acontecimiento, este ya lo había previsto por sus espías y agentes de campo; siempre está al tanto de los hechos y tiene de antemano el plan listo y las medidas necesarias para elaborarlo, incluso las reacciones y los posibles "oponentes" de la ocasión. Siempre está dos pasos delante de sus enemigos.

Y con respecto a lo anterior, no solo en los hechos, sino en los materiales. Todos los miembros de la Guardia Negra están equipados con la tecnología de punta. Los miembros más cercanos de la guardia están equipados con intercomunicadores mágicos en sus orejas, visores térmicos que combinan magia y energía. Luego el equipo se va generalizando a ser una armadura de tejidos combinados: una placa de acero, debajo está lino reforzado y como capa cercana al cuerpo está la seda. Los rangos intermedios no poseen los equipos ya mencionados, pero de por sí son destructivos. Los rangos inferiores serían los "corruptos" dentro de las esferas de sus enemigos y no entran en el Círculo de la Guardia.

Aparte de los materiales ya mencionados, cada miembro está equipado con una espada (por su origen), un hacha de trabajo, cascos de acero con una punta filosa (que también puede ser una boina negra o una peluca tipo Ursa). Pero se destacan por algo, equipan a los monos por lo que sería el primer fusil de cerrojo con cartuchos mágicos. Más rápidos que los mosquetes enómenos, y más peligrosos que estos también. Aunque su número sea pequeño, ya que ni llegan a los 200 efectivos, estarán complacidos de cumplir dar su vida por la cabeza.


	13. E: 2 C: 3 El infierno

_**De vuelta al trabajo, después de un largo descanso. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo**_

* * *

_**Episodio 2: Sangre y Fuego**_

_**Capítulo 3: El infierno. Semana 1**_

- ¿Ha pasado cuanto?- le pregunto el extraño- ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Me importa un comino Philip. Te salvaste en Holyhill por un golpe de suerte, que, de paso ¿Acaso no sabes apuntar?  
- ¡Te había dado en el corazón!  
- ¡Ja! ¿En el corazón dices? Aparte de asesino y cobarde ¡Virolo! En verdad me diste en el hombro ¡pedazo de estúpido!  
El atacante fue a la barra y arrancó la primera botella de vino para tomársela a pecho. Philip le decía mientras tragaba.  
-¿Me llamas cobarde? ¡Yo no mande a la muerte a medio mundo por un mero capricho! ¡Todo lo que hiciste en Delos fue matar a nuestra unidad para NADA!

Él terminó la botella de una y la golpeo en la barra. El resto de los ponys habían huido o estaban congelados en la escena. Las chicas, ajenas a esto, formaron un círculo y empezaban a planificar. El extraño se limpió el hocico con el casco y miró furibundo a Philip  
- ¡Tu MATASTE a mi FAMILIA!

Acto seguido, el extraño le arrojo la botella. Philip la bloqueo con su pata derecha, lo que no vio fue al extraño cargar sobre él. Desenfundo el sable y dio un tajo en dirección a su cuello. Por un acto reflejo, Philip bajo el mentón y se impulsó hacia atrás; el filo del sable le pasó a centímetros de su nariz.

Desplego la porra plegable y atacó en su extremidad. El extraño fue cayendo, pero se agarró del cuello de Philip con una pata. Este, una vez en suelo, sentía que su cuello iba siendo iban siendo prensado; el infrecuente tenía sus cascos sobre él.

- Mi esposa, cuando fui a mi casa en llamas, murió asfixiada por el humo- decía con mucha calma- Cuando se libró la batalla de Delos, era el maldito deber de la Flor Roja asistir a los afectados por el combate- empezó a presionar su cuello- ¡TU MALDITO DEBER! ¡Pero decidiste apoyar a una cuerda de corruptos descorazonados! ¡Les contaste todo y evitaste que ayudaran a mi familia! ¡ASESINO!

El corcel sacudía la cabeza de Philip contra el suelo, haciendo chocar su cráneo con este. Con cada golpe aumentaba su fuerza, hasta que fue punzado por la porra debajo de las costillas; haciendo que respirara agitadamente. Luego fue golpeado en la mejilla con la porra. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Le sonreía a Philip con cada uno de sus dientes. Antes de cargar de nuevo, esquivo un rayo púrpura.

- Demonios ¿Acaso no entienden el significado de "asuntos personales"?- se quejó golpeando un casco al suelo- Ah, pero si es el "grupito de la armonía". ¡Bah! No son más que una piedrita en los cascos.  
- ¡¿Quién demonios eres, rufián?!- gritó Rarity  
- ¡Guao! ¡Pero qué sexy!- grito el corcel- Jamás había visto a alguien tan candente ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, preciosa?  
- ¡Ey! ¡Nadie trata a ninguna de mis amigas como una yegua cualquiera!- gritó Applejack- ¡Tu, ruin y miserable…! ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- ¡Oh! ¿Pero donde están mis modales? Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es…

Inclinó la cabeza y puso su casco izquierdo en su pecho. Pero siente movimiento a sus espaldas. Despliega la lanza de su lanzable, luego toma a Philip cuando este quería atacarlo por la espalda. Lo golpeo con el mango de la lanza por debajo de la mandíbula, luego lo toma con el mismo mango por detrás del cuello para empujarlo con su arma hacía una columna de concreto, haciéndolo chocar por la nariz. Todo esto con una sonrisa en su boca, la cual dirige a las chicas.

- Demóstenes. Mi nombre es Demóstenes Dolofónos, vengo de Delos; un pueblo en ruinas. Soy el padre de dos hijas muertas, una que ni siquiera llegué a ver. Soy el esposo de un amor muerto, yéndose con una niña en su vientre. Y si ustedes se vuelven a interponer en mi camino, me aseguraré de que se reúnan con ese desgraciado. Con su permiso, señoritas.  
- ¡Alto!- gritó Twilight- ¡Detente!

Pero no le hizo caso a los gritos de la unicornio. Twilight cargó un rayo desde su cuerno. Apunta y dispara. Demóstenes percibe el rayo viniendo, gira sobre sus talones y lo desvía con su arma. En un acto seguido, saca una daga de su funda. La toma con su boca y la lanza contra su agresora, clavándose en la pared a centímetros de su cara. Todas, menos Fluttershy que estaba en el suelo cubriéndose con las piernas, quedaron congeladas por aquel acto. Sin magia y Demóstenes no le importaba a quien se enfrentaba.

Mientras tarareaba alegremente, Demóstenes caminaba hacia su víctima, le quitó el seguro a su lanzable y desplegó el mango retráctil. Levantó a Philip jalándolo por la melena, para luego golpearlo en el abdomen. Luego, usó el mango para presionarlo desde el cuello hacia la pared. Por su fuerza Demóstenes levanta a Philip por encima del suelo. Iba a ahorcar al muchacho.

- ¡Esto, se acaba AHORA!

Parecía que le iba a sacar los ojos. Philip empezaba a abrir forzosamente la boca. La lengua hacía aparición en contra de su voluntad. El ahorcado miró a Demóstenes, le mostraba los colmillos. Acomodó su casco, en dirección a su "compatriota" y con mucho esfuerzo, dijo:

- N… No… ¡A-ún NO!

Golpeo su batuta de guerra contra su ojo izquierdo. Por el golpe, Demóstenes retrocedió con una pata en esa área. En su oportunidad, Philip, después de un respiro, atacó a su oponente golpeándolo por el mentón. Dio un toque frontal en su cuello para luego atacar su pierna; tumbándolo. Cuando iba a rematarlo en el suelo, Demóstenes rodo a su derecha y aprovecho que la porra de Philip se había clavado en la madera. Embistió al caballo crema y dio un tajo a la cabeza. Por el movimiento de caída, y quizás un golpe de suerte, el sable golpeó el casco de bronce de Philip; saliendo disparado a un lado. El atacante al fin vio la cara de su víctima.

- Qué recuerdos aquellos- usaba su lanzable como bastón mientras se ventilaba- Aún posees aquella cicatriz que te dejé en Holyhill. –suspiró nostálgico- Si tan solo te hubiese matado allá. Me habrías ahorrado el tiempo perdido aquí.  
- Kapetainos (capitán), Por favor.-dijo al punto de suplicar, mientras se arrastraba en el suelo- Fuimos amigos en el pasado ¿Tenemos que terminar así? ¿Matándonos entre nosotros?  
- Vaya. Hace unos instantes querías matarme en nombre de tus amigos muertos. Ahora, estas suplicando. Hipócrita –dijo eso último susurrando, para luego avanzar a por él- Algo más para añadir a mi lista.  
- Razone, capitán.  
- Perdí la razón como perdí a mi familia: por tu culpa.  
- ¿Qué dirían de verte actuar así?

Al pronunciar esa frase, Demóstenes paró en seco. Bajó la mirada con los ojos acuosos. El corcel beige llevó un casco a sus ojos. Gimió para luego caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando. Philip se recostó su cuerpo contra una pared mientras su oponente se lamentaba. Decía frases que Philip comprendía y quería guardárselas; razones personales. Demóstenes se reincorporó, con sus ojos azules estaban rodeados de una inmensidad roja. Ese aspecto, volvió a erizarle cada vello a Philip.

Demóstenes inundo la sala con un grito ensordecedor, haciendo que todos llevaran sus cascos a las orejas. Corrió con su lanzable en la boca y se lo clavó debajo de la clavícula a Philip. Un grito. Unos lamentos. Un sentimiento resentido que iba saliendo.

El corcel beige quitó su sable del cuerpo de su víctima. Olió la hoja desde el mango hasta la punta. Mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de él, que se retorcía por el dolor, se agacho y lo tomo por la melena para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Demóstenes era la viva expresión de la furia mientras le decía:

- Nosotros- le decía sin despegar los dientes, iracundo- estamos destinados a que nuestras vidas sean consumidas por la absoluta pérdida. Pero no has logrado comprender lo que me has hecho a mí.

Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo

- Así que recuerda esto, Philip. Lo que tú eras, yo soy. Lo que yo soy, tú serás.

Luego de esas palabras, Demóstenes tiró la cabeza de Philip al suelo, dejando que el herido se revolviera en el suelo por el dolor. El corcel beige miró a las chicas en un estado de absoluta alegría. Caminaba esbozando una sonrisa mientras que las chicas retrocedían de él, y del chirrido de la madera causado por el acero. Ya no pudo más, Twilight iba a detener al desgraciado aunque ello significara matarlo. Dio un paso al frente y cargo su cuerno de nuevo.

- ¡Alto! ¡Da un solo paso más y te juró que te mato!

Demóstenes se detuvo y sonrió a la unicornio púrpura.

- ¿Con que quieres detenerme? Déjenme adivinar: son ustedes el grupito de la armonía que el jefe tanto habla: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy - apoyo su cabeza sobre su casco- ¿Quién diría que yeguas tan patéticas podrían con seres tan trascendentales? Y ¡Mírenlas!- comenzaba a caminar de nuevo- Están en todo el ojo del huracán de los eventos actuales.

Después de eso, Demóstenes empezó a reírse de ellas. Primero fue una risita ahogada, pero luego se expandió y termino en sonorosas e incontenibles carcajadas. Se limpió una lagrimita en su mejilla y continuó su marcha hacia Twilight.

- ¿Quieren saber lo que son? Para mí son solo unas niñas infantiles que tuvieron la suerte de poseer algo que no les correspondía. Deberían estar en sus spas y centros de entretenimiento absortas de todo esto. No merecen estar aquí y su sola presencia ha significado la muerte de otros… No quiero imaginarme a cuantos más van a perder la vida solo por ustedes.  
- Como tú, por ejemplo –dijo amenazante Twilight. Que apuntaba su cuerno al corcel.  
- Entonces… Hazlo, y termina con este pobre diablo.

Caminaba hacia Twilight sin quitarle la vista. El cuerno de ella brillaba a todo fulgor.

- ¡Hazlo!- grito de nuevo Demóstenes.

Ya Twilight empezaba a dudar de lo que tenía que hacer. Demóstenes estaba cada vez más cerca.

- ¡HAZLO!- rugió el corcel.

Demóstenes ya estaba junto a ella. Puso su cuello en el cuerno de Twilight y empezaba a  
respirar hondamente. Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Lo único que mantenía era su sonrisa, esos dientes de marfil en todo su esplendor hacía su actitud la más semblante que podrían ver. Incluso Rainbow Dash estaba temblando.

- Hazlo niña- le dijo con su cuello en el cuerno- Rompe la naturaleza de lo que son. Veamos por cuánto tiempo eres capaz de llevar contigo un cadáver en tu consciencia.

Era cierto, Twilight no podía cargar consigo la muerte de alguien, incluso del ser más despreciable. Ninguna podía. Descargo la energía y cayó al suelo por el cansancio. De inmediato, el resto de sus amigas fueron a rodearla; pero seguían fijas a Demóstenes, este dio la media vuelta y tomo un medallón que tenía guardado.

De oro puro, con una forma elíptica y tenía tallada los perfiles de dos caballos que se adaptaban a la forma del objeto. Ambos caballos formaban un corazón alargado. Demóstenes lo miraba con una nostalgia amorosa, cuyos ojos estuvieron aguados pero felices; recordando por segundos un pasado de felicidad en un presente de agonía. Luego de ese momento, miró a las chicas sosteniendo el collarín en su casco.

- No- dijo formando una sonrisa con la comisura de la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza- No voy a matarlas. No como Philip o cualquiera que se interponga. Ustedes sufrirán conmigo, y verán aquello que aman perecer frente a ustedes. Vivirán años de angustia, de ira y de rencor. Y cuando lo hagan, verán este medallón de nuevo; recordando mis palabras. UNA. POR. UNA. Sintiendo empatía por aquel que lo posee. Y cuando lo hagan, por favor, vengan conmigo.

Y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, Demóstenes partió a la salida de la posada. Twilight se le quedó mirando con los ojos acuosos y con las piernas temblando, la próxima vez que viera a ese corcel no sabría cómo responder. Matarlo o dejarlo vivir. Miro a cada lado y el resto también compartían su parecer. Temblaban en las piernas y tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par con el miedo saliendo de ellas. Demóstenes paró y pronunció algo:

- Si no hacen algo, Philip morirá desangrado- salió de la posada.

Despertaron de ese letargo con un parpadeo. Todas corrieron hacia él, que tenía un casco en la herida y se iba poniendo pálido, con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior; quizás para desviar un poco el dolor causado.

Applejack lo cargó hacia una habitación con el resto del grupo acompañándola. Pinkie se quedó en la recepción de la posada en espera del servicio.

- ¡Ey! ¡Servicio! ¿Alguien?- decía mientras tocaba insistentemente la campanilla de la recepción. Una yegua celeste con melena amarilla se asomo con timidez en la recepción- ¡Al fin! Necesitamos hospedaje y muchos pastelillos para mañana.

La recepcionista asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra que decía, hasta que señalo el desastres que había ocasionado la pelea. Pinkie rió.

- ¿Eso? ¡Pero si ya lo estoy limpiando!- no supo cuando, pero la recepcionista vio a Pinkie con una escoba, un plumero, un trapeador y una pala en la zona afectada, usándolas todas al mismo tiempo. En unos pocos segundos, quedo limpio y reluciente- ¿Ve? Limpio y reluciente. Lalalala.

Pinkie subió las escaleras saltando como cualquier día. Buscó en el pasillo y encontró una puerta semi-abierta. Entro y se unió al resto. Fluttershy y Twilight estaban buscando en la alforja de Philip mientras Rainbow Dash Y Applejack lo sostenían en la cama, él se retorcía del dolor. Rarity salió del baño con agua en un molde. Se dirigió a la cama y, con un trapo, empezó a limpiar la herida.

- Ok, ya le quité la sangre seca cerca de la herida- decía apurada- Ahora ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Bisturí- iba contabilizando Twilight- Hierbas medicinales, analgésicos… ¡Aún con esto no recuperaría la sangre perdida!  
- ¡Intenta improvisar!- gritó Applejack.  
- ¡Lo mataremos si no lo hacemos bien!- Replicó Fluttershy.  
- Si fueran por ustedes- dijo Philip con cansancio y entre gruñidos de dolor- Ya estaría vivo. Tan solo necesitan confiar en ustedes y en nada más.

Todas se callaron. Fluttershy se acercó.  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Donde estaban las hierbas medicinales encontrarán unas cuantas bolsas con una sustancia. También encontrarán un tubo pequeño.

Lo sacaron como dijo. Otro grito de dolor. Apenas Twilight puso ese tubo en el suelo, se desplego. Era un soporte para las intravenosas. Instalo el conjunto cerca de la cama.

- Ahora, tomas las hierbas que dejaste hace rato. Haz un cataplasma con ellas. Toma la pistola-jeringa y pon dos ml de cicuta en ella.  
- La cicuta es un veneno peligroso, incluso en pequeñas dosis- Le objetó Twilight.  
- También es un analgésico efectivo en esa cantidad. Dos mililitros, menos no hará efecto y más lo convierte en veneno.

Hicieron lo que dijo.

- Ahora, toma el bisturí y abras el corte. La sustancia es un complemento a base de sangre que repone la cantidad perdida. Se adapta a cualquier tipo de sangre, siempre y cuando el paciente tenga hierro en ella. El cataplasma es un regenerador del tejido, aumenta el proceso de cicatrización de la herida. Lo más importante es que busques fragmentos de hueso. No debieron partirse muchos, pero los hay. Usa la cicuta para mi dolor.  
- Hazlo tú, Fluttershy- dijo Twilight- Tienes experiencia.  
- Yo… Yo… No puedo.  
- Fluttershy…- dijo Rainbow- No hay lugar para el miedo ahora.  
Ella miró calmadamente a cada una, ajusto la banda del bisturí en su casco.

-o-

El centro de inmigración de Trottingham estaba colapsado por la cantidad de ponys que llegaban. Manehattan estaba en ruinas y las Islas Clopsicas estaban ocupadas por la marina de guerra enómena. Como principal puerto, ahora recibían el peso de recibir a todos los refugiados. Pero tenían el mismo problema, Trottingham tenía que evacuar tarde o temprano.  
En la taquilla, le tocaba a un pegaso de color rojizo y melena negra. Lo que llamaba la atención de este pony, era sus ojos. Uno azul y otro rojo. Se acerco a la cabina.

- Su nombre, por favor- dijo el encargado  
- Common Wealth, amigo- dijo el pegaso.  
- ¿Tiene algún familiar o amigos donde pueda alojarse?  
- Sí, tengo unos… Cuantos amigos en la ciudad. Me hospedaré con ellos por una temporada.  
- De acuerdo, muchas gracias y bienvenido a la ciudad de Trottingham.  
- A usted.

Se retiró de allí. Los procesos de atención solo se aplicarían a aquellos que no tienen nada ni nadie con quien quedarse. Podrían recibir ayuda y alojamiento en los campamentos de refugiados que se estaban haciendo en el occidente. Common Wealth, o su verdadero yo, había ingresado a la ciudad.

Después de salir del centro de inmigración, llegó a los puertos. No estaban muy lejos ambos. Se internaba entre los diversos cargamentos que recibía la ciudad para luego detenerse a escuchar los alrededores.

Había un par de ponys con gabardinas y boinas negras detrás de él, aún con sus aspectos aterradores, ellos eran los que tenían miedo en verdad. Common Wealth podía sentirlo.

Luego aparecieron un unicornio y un león al frente, igual de aterrados. El pegaso se quedaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que una voz familiar le saco una sonrisa.

- Bonita forma de llegar.-dijo con ironía- Alguien que perteneció a la realeza ahora se junta con el vulgo.  
- Demóstenes, en el pueblo reside la esperanza. Cuando despierte de la mentira puede desencadenarse de la falsedad.  
- Le falta mucho a los ponys para eso, kefáli.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza al oír el título. El pegaso empezó a brillar, su estatura iba creciendo, un cuerno se alzaba en la frente, las alas se extendían majestuosamente. Cuando dejó de brillar, había revelado su verdadera forma. Era Efialtes en persona de sus cuatro guardias, y el capitán de sus guardaespaldas. Se acomodó su melena violeta con un casco.

- Kapetainos, prepare el trasporte hacia el lugar ya designado. "El averno"  
- Si kefáli.

Activo un mecanismo al presionar un botón. Se levantó una sección del suelo, llevando a un túnel. Se internaron en este y se aseguraron de no dejar rastro detrás. Caminaron por el túnel hasta llegar a un tren pequeño, entraron y pusieron en marcha la máquina.

Tardaba mucho en llegar al punto señalado. Efialtes tenía un casco al lado de su sien, pensativo y con muestras de una gran tensión en su mente. En cambio, Demóstenes estaba sentando frente a él, sacando un pastelillo de una bolsa de papel. Lo comía con gran admiración cuando los saboreaba.

- Lo único que admiro de los ponys es la repostería- decía con algo de comida en la boca- Es suculenta.  
- ¿Dónde lo compraste?  
- En SugarCube Corner, Ponyville. Conocí la tienda por mi cuñado, que me traía pastelillos de allá cuando volvía- bajo la cabeza con tristeza- A mi florecita le encantaban.  
- ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?- Dijo, ajustando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al capitán.  
- Los mataron, a todas- Ocultaba la cabeza, como si quisiera desaparecer del mundo. Luego sintió un casco en su hombro y dirigió la mirada. Efialtes le sonreía compasivamente, sus ojos incomparables brillaban de piedad hacia él.  
- Mi gran pésame, amigo mío. Sé que se siente. Perdí a mi esposa hace mucho.  
- ¿Alguna vez viste a aquel que te quitó todo y no hiciste nada, kefáli?  
- Si… Durante unos 300 años… Me ha carcomido eso… Solo… Solo quiero terminar esto. Quisiera volver a ver a mi hija. Abrazarla. Darle el amor que careció por nosotros. Recuperar el tiempo que perdí con ella… Pero ¿Me apreciará? No puedo dormir con esa pregunta en mi cabeza.  
- Kefáli, usted ha sido alguien muy querido cuando se ganó nuestra lealtad. Es amable y todo un caballero. De seguro que ella lo entenderá.  
- No lo hará- el tren se detenía- Y primero, tengo que terminar lo que tenemos planeado desde los consejos. Equestria, Griffonia, Changeland y Énosi arderán por ellas mismas.

Se levantó y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del tren. Los cuatro también estaban detrás de ellos. Las puertas se abrían.

- Solo necesitan alguien que prenda el fosforo. Como siempre, estoy dos pasos más adelante.

La luz era intensa y entraron. El recinto estaba hecho de hormigón e iluminado con lámparas en los extremos. Los que estaban allí iban formando un tramo paralelo, señalando un camino por donde el comité llegaba. Los guardaespaldas de Efialtes eran atípicos a los demás, llegaban al lugar primero que él y mantenían el establecimiento seguro para su llegada. Iban similares a los que encontró en el puerto, algunos con cascos con una punta de hierro y otros con pelucas de inspiración "Ursa" negras. Caminaron por los dobles pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de roble con piezas metálicas. Sus acompañantes se distribuyeron a los extremos de la puerta, mientras que el kefáli, el corcel y el león entraron.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo el alicornio- ¡Es hora!

El recinto era oscuro, no había luz alguna que iluminase. Pero aún así, en el lugar estaba una gran máquina que se figuraba cuando los ojos de los tres se adaptaron a la penumbra. Efialtes sonreía como bebe en navidad ante su más reciente creación. Combinó efectivamente la magia pony y changeling con las capacidades técnicas de los enómenos y grifos. Demóstenes silbó de admiración y el león se quedó boquiabierto.

- Con esta máquina podremos esparcir la corrupción por sangre y el caos en las zonas más blandas de Equestria. Con la guerra, no sabrá que les pasó y esto será el golpe definitivo.  
- Vaya- dijo Demóstenes- Cierra la boca Furfear, va a entrar una mosca un día de estos.  
- Tan solo necesitamos la energía suficiente para activarla. Lo más potente que el mundo haya visto y… Que Equestria ha tenido.  
- ¡Los elementos de la armonía!- dijo el león con asombro. Se oía la risa de Demóstenes en la habitación.  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, capitán?  
- Aja… Ja… Que ellas están aquí, kefáli ¡En Trottingham!  
Los ojos de Efialtes brillaron en sus respectivos colores en medio de la oscuridad.  
- ¡Perfecto!  
- ¿Quiere que las traiga?- dijo con malicia.  
- No, no es de caballeros forzar a una dama. Es preciso que ellas vengan "voluntariamente" a este lugar. Las circunstancias harán que se muevan ¿Tienen algún relativo de la Orden?  
- Si- decía con asco Demóstenes- Un contramaestre de la Flor Roja. Nada que temer.  
- Solo hay que esperar a que ellos se muevan, aunque tendremos que moldear un poco las circunstancias para que ocurra. De resto, cuando estén aquí, harán lo que falta. Y así, todo estará listo para el caos que va a emerger ¡Teniente!- se dirigió al león, que se puso en atención- Reúna al príncipe Nylands, al gran duque Insectislaus y al Vice primer ministro Commenos para una sesión especial- el león se retiró después de un saludo- Una vez que Equestria este hundida, nos moveremos al resto.  
- Kefáli, cuando decía que quería ve el mundo arder jamás pensé era en serio. Pero, al parecer, me equivoque por un gran margen. Me gusta la idea ¿Un pastelillo?- usando su magia, Efialtes sacó un pastelillo rosado de la bolsa. Lo comió.  
- Son buenos. Lástima que tengamos que matarlas o corromperlas- así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Efialtes rompió el silencio- Demóstenes.  
- ¿Señor?  
- Necesito arreglar… Un asunto en Canterlot. Thunderhorn está en Griffonia y esto que voy a hacer llevará un tiempo. Quiero que estés a cargo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No me contradigas –mirándolo molesto- Es algo personal y tu estas capacitado para ello. Hágalo, capitán. Y tendrá la libertad que necesite para llevarlo a cabo- después de eso, el kefáli se retiró de la sala. Demóstenes se quedo mirando a todos lados hasta suspirar aliviado.  
- Finalmente… Se hará todo bien – ríe y golpea violentamente con sus cascos delanteros el suelo, para terminar sonriendo.

-o-

Afueras de la ciudad de Hoofington, Equestria

Insectos, bichos raros, cucarachas…Parásitos…Esos siempre han sido los acrónimos de los changelings.

Pero es que la naturaleza los hizo así, en querer devorar el amor de los demás; es su forma de vida. No solo se contentan con la comida común, necesitan para su supervivencia el amor de otros…Como parásitos. Pero negaban algo de ellos, los changeling era los más longevos y numerosos de este continente. Aún sin los avances tecnológicos de sus rivales, Changeland era una fuerza en tomar en cuenta. Algunos lo consideran "El gigante dormido del norte" por su potencial como especie… Si tan solo se liberaran de ciertos controles.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. La reina Crysalis V estaba en la empresa de conquistar Equestria de nuevo, pero con los otros dos adversarios sería una gran obstrucción en sus planes. Estaba en su tienda, acostada en una cama con algunos ácaros. Tenía algo de picazón en el vientre. Mientras se rascaba lentamente, pensaba en los sobrenombres que siempre les decían. Eran una ofensa a su pueblo, y lo eran para ella directamente.

Ya no más.

Se levantó súbitamente de la cama, no le importaba la comezón. Salió de la tienda custodiada por dos de sus guardaespaldas. Eran la élite del ejército changeling con armaduras de acero verde, cascos con cresta y ornamentas que parecían patas de arañas, mascaras bajas de aspecto atemorizante y garras de acero en sus patas delanteras junto a un sable corto. El color dominante era el verde, excepto la cresta que era negra. Ambos se pusieron firmes cuando ella pasó. No tenían la suerte que la gran mayoría carecían.

Unas pocas tiendas cónicas para unos 20 miembros, una para esa cantidad, se alzaban en el campamento. No todos tenían las carpas de colmena y la pasaban en el suelo con sus camas de campaña. No podían encender fogatas porque revelarían su posición a los ponys. Crysalis veía a los suyos titiritar, agrupados para tratar de reducir el frió otoñal nocturno. Crysalis se acerco a un grupo con compasión.

- Cuando termine todo, no pasaremos ni frio ni hambre.

Como un aliento a este cansado grupo, los changelings pasaron de la más rotunda tristeza a la alegría. Se levantaron y fueron a llamar al resto. Crysalis fue revisando el campamento de todos lados, dándole aliento y esperanza a todos aquellos que veían decaídos. Empezaba la actividad. Los artilleros cargaban los cañones de madera, los tambores anunciaban la formación, los soldados preparaban las espadas cortas para el venidero combate.

Acompañada de sus dos guardaespaldas, dos de unos trescientos, se dirigió a una tienda de comando, donde veían a la ciudad y parte de sus movimientos. Parece ser que los ponys se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y empezaban a prepararse; tenían que moverse rápido. Llegó y vio a dos de sus Grandes Capataces alrededor de una mesa, una "yegua" y un "corcel" con uniformes verdes, Crysalis cambió su actitud compasiva a una más belicosa hacia ellos.

- Grandes capataces. El resto del ejército aún no ha llegado. GreyWorm se ha retrasado y solo contamos con la mitad de los efectivos. Quince contra diez ¡Cuando deberíamos tener la ventaja!- golpeo uno de sus agujereados cascos en la mesa, respirando agitadamente y mostrando los colmillos. Luego cambió a una actitud más tranquila- No quiero oír sus estúpidas escusas ¡Quiero soluciones YA!  
- Mi reina *tos*- decía el gran capataz- Se nos hicieron varios inconvenientes respecto…  
- Bla, bla, bla- decía la reina de forma burlesca- Dije soluciones, gran capataz; no escusas.  
- Gran reina- dijo la changeling- Los ponys que nos enfrentamos son milicia, y de paso, guarnición. No son una amenaza seria para los grandes guerreros changelings mi rei…  
- Tampoco quiero adulaciones- dijo golpeando su casco en su cara en forma incrédula "Y estos son dos de mis mejores generales"- Escuchen capataces, La ciudad ha evacuado parcialmente y ahora lo harán "a toda caña" sabiendo nuestra presencia. Debemos actuar rápido si queremos conseguir algo.

Arrastro un mapa de las localidades con su magia y lo expuso en la mesa.

- Tiempo, no tenemos- Dijo Crysalis- Y no podemos confiar en la llegada del Gran Capataz GreyWorm. Así que tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta. Los ponys nos enfrentarán en campo abierto para debilitarnos y luego replegarse a la ciudad donde tendremos que luchar casa por casa. Bien… Eso es lo que haremos.  
- ¡Mi reina! ¡Eso es suicidio!  
- ¿Tenemos más opciones, capataz?

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, entró a la tienda un changeling con uniforme pony. No era nada más ni nada menos que…

- Al fin alguien al que puedo confiar. El director de los Mil Ojos- dijo estrechando su pata.  
- Mi reina- dijo inclinando la cabeza y besando la pata- Los ponys serán un hueso duro de roer. Están bien posicionados y con dos baterías de cañones, aunque no estén desplegados.  
- Deberemos depender de la caballería para este combate. Están debilitados y casi hambrientos, pelearán sabiendo que tienen lo que necesitan a pocos metros de ellos. Solo espero que lo hagan bien y no se desmoronen antes de entrar en combate. Desplieguen de la cuarta a la séptima de dragones para una carga contra la infantería pony, mientras que el resto se queda de reserva. La infantería se moverá al compás de los cañones una vez que empiecen el combate. Deberemos estar pendientes de sus cañones y evitar que se desplieguen- todos miraron incrédulos a la reina, lo cual hizo un gesto despectivo- Recibirán ordenes escritas, actúen de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Retírense.

Salieron de la tienda y ella se quedó un rato allí. Miró por su catalejo las proximidades. Estaban en una colina opuesta a la ciudad y tenían la ventaja de altura. Sus cañones podían observar todo el pequeño valle y parte de la ciudad. Y aún con la ventaja, ellos tenían buena capacidad técnica y las posiciones defensivas… Y en estas circunstancias, los ponys pelean mejor a la defensiva, sobre todo al lado de sus seres queridos aún por evacuar. Crysalis necesitaba algo más allá de lo normal para poder ganar. Los tambores agudos ponys se oían a la distancia, la bandera de las hermanas nobles ondeando en la brisa nocturna; estaban listos.

- No esta vez. Hoy verán a los changelings triunfar.

Los recién formados regimientos de dragones Changelings formaban en los límites del campamento. Tenían que atravesar 250 metros desde la falda baja de la montaña hasta las cercanías de la ciudad. A 100 metros serían impactados por rayos de unicornios y a esa mitad por proyectiles de plomo de los ponys terrestres. Era una suerte que no habían instalados cañones todavía, los verdaderos mata-metamorfos. Cada quien se alineaba en su respectivo regimiento mientras preparaban sus cuernos y probaban los filos de los sables.

Trustworm era un changeling que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tuvo que enlistarse, en los meses después de la boda real la reina hizo un exhaustivo procedimiento para reformar su ejército. Este era el resultado. El changeling estaba asustado, le temblaban las piernas y tenía el ceño estirado con los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Era demasiada actividad y estaba desubicado, hasta que un compañero lo tumbó en el lodo.  
Se sobaba la cabeza y la parte donde se impactó. Miró un rato las estrellas de forma suplicante. Buscó su casco de caballería por el fango, hasta que lo vio asomarse por su lado derecho. Su "hermano" se lo estaba dando con una gran sonrisa.

- Jejeje. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, hermanito. Terminarás en el lado contrario un día de estos. Sígueme- le dijo extendiendo su casco.  
Trustworm se lo dio devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se acomodó el casco de caballería y siguió a su hermano a través de las hileras.  
- ¿No lo sientes, hermano? La tensión antes de la batalla, pero el deseo de entrar en ella.

Trustworm levantó sus orejas atentamente. Sentía las vibraciones de cada ala en cada compañero. El olor a falta de baños, que le hizo arrugar la nariz. La tensión estaba electrizante en el aire, pero veía en los ojos de cada quien ansias de entrar de una vez. Dejó caer un poco su mandíbula y puso los ojos tristes. Su hermano lo notó.

- No estés así, Trust. Podremos salir de esta- le puso un casco sobre su hombro y luego le raspaba la frente con este. Trust se lo quitó de encima mostrando los colmillos, pero se reía dentro de un rato- Vamos, ya estamos. Quédate cerca de mí, siempre, y podremos salir de esta ¡TENEMOS NUESTRAS ÓRDENES!

Trust asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Estaban ambos en formación de la 5ta de dragones, ubicada en el centro de una formación de cuña en las faldas de la montaña. Se oía la actividad por detrás de los dragones y los tambores agudos de los ponys al frente. Trust empezaba a balancear la cabeza como signo de nerviosismo, iba a devolver la pequeña cena que había recibido.

Con un silbato agudo, se escucho el sonido de los patas golpeando el suelo al unísono. 800 patas negras sonaron como una en un terreno de lodo seco. Se asomaba la vibración de sus alas insectoides, lo hacían siempre como arma psicológica antes de entrar en combate. Era leve al principio, pero pasaban los segundos eternos y se hacían insoportables para sus enemigos mientras llenaba de ira sus corazones. Podía sentirlo, y para unirse al resto, Trust mostraba los colmillos a los multicolores ponys al otro lado.

Otro silbatazo, más agudo y largo que el anterior, y los cuatro regimientos levantaron vuelo. Iban paralelos al suelo y sin mucha altitud hacia el otro extremo. El viento en sus caras y el zumbido detrás de sus nucas. Las crestas que les daban los cascos iban en contra de ellos. Habían atravesado la mitad del recorrido.

- ¡Tal y como dijo el capataz menor!- dijo su hermano, que era sargento del regimiento- ¡Estén listos!  
- "Demonios, ya empieza lo bueno"¬- pensó Trust sin quitar la mirada al frente  
Faltaba poco para que entraran a la zona de tiro. Aunque algunos rayos individuales pasaban cerca e impactaban a algunos dragones. Mantenían la formación y la velocidad, pronto esos disparos se convertirían en cientos y en proyectiles de plomo.

- "Ya va a ser momento. 10, 9, 8, 7,6"- pensaba Trust mientras sentía el estomago retorcerse- "5, 4, 3, 2,…"  
- ¡AHORA!- Grito su hermano.

La 5ta de dragones, y parte de la 4ta y la 6ta, empezó a tomar vuelo y despegarse aún más del suelo bañado por la luna, Trust miró hacia abajo y vio al resto de sus camaradas ser diezmados por los rayos de los unicornios pero manteniendo el curso. Se alegraba de que su hermano convenciera al teniente de realizar tal acción. Preparaban sus cuernos para el combate.

Sobre las cabezas de las líneas ponys se estaba preparando un batallón de lanceros pegasos, con sus lanzas retractiles sin despegar y preparando para la formación. Esperaban que los changelings restantes chocaran ante una sólida muralla de lanzas y luego cargaban por detrás persiguiéndolos o rodeándolos, pero la reciente maniobra los había paralizados. Se oía el trompetero tratando de organizarlos, tenían que aprovechar su miedo, cada changeling empezaba a cargar su cuerno mientras volaban a toda marcha.

- ¡Seleccionen su objetivo!- gritó el teniente- ¡Listos! ¡FUEGO!  
- ¡Por la reina!- gritaron.

El batallón disparó sus cuernos en la endeble formación de pegasos, que caían al suelo impactados. Los heridos empezaron a tropezar con los de atrás mientras huían de los changelings. El desorden se apoderó del batallón de lanceros cuando tuvieron al frente a los dragones con sus sables. Trust, después de disparar, desenvaino su arma corta y, como el resto, aceleró hacía el grupo que empezaba a desbandarse. Deslizó su sable por el cuello de un pegaso mostaza y atropello a unos más que le daban la espalda. Los dragones changelings habían atravesado a la formación pony y estos estaban cayendo, volando de forma coja o huyendo de los atacantes. Se oyó el toque de corneta a ambos flancos.

Trustworm miró a su derecha, había un batallón de coraceros pony listo para cargar en su flanco, desenvainando y sosteniendo sus sables mientras tomaban impulso. Trompetas a la izquierda, se repetía la misma situación en ese lado.

Un silbatazo agudo y los changelings se dividieron en dos arcos para enfrentar a los pegasos que arribaban. Otro silbatazo, más largo que el anterior y la sección de Trustworm había rodeado un batallón de coraceros por los tres lados, los del frente combatían mientras que los flancos disparaban con discreción, por temor a herir a un compañero. Deslizó su sable a otro pegaso y choco su arma con otro, mientras que su hermano se encargó de este partiéndole el cuello. Trust se alegró levantando hasta más no poder los párpados y una sonrisa por ver, al fin, una cara amigable.

- Bien- decía su hermano con jadeo- Cumplimos nuestra parte. Espero que el resto del ejército pueda cumplir la suya- miró sonriente a Trust- Así saldremos victoriosos.  
Trust asintió con la cabeza.

Crysalis estaba perpleja, de la ansiedad dejó una zanja en el suelo. El acto de insubordinación del 5to batallón de dragones era merecedor de un diezmo sin vacilaciones, pero tal acto permitió destrozar un batallón de lanceros y neutralizar dos de coraceros pegasos. Miró a través de su catalejo al campo pony. Estaban formando una doble línea de ponys terrestres y unicornios, disparando contra la infantería changeling y esta devolvía el fuego. Los restos de la caballería pony, que aún era numerosa, formaba a los flancos. Estaba claro que con la maniobra de los dragones no iban a mandar a la caballería sin soporte. Habían ganado el cielo, a costa de la tierra, una ventaja táctica.

Pero no podían cantar victoria aún, sin refuerzos, no podían sostener una línea de combate como lo harían los otros tres. Dependían de la carga y el choque de la infantería para sobrepasar las líneas enemigas, pero al estar parejos en número no quería correr el riesgo de desperdiciar efectivos. Esperar no era una opción. Quitó su ojo del catalejo y bufó frustrada.

No podía usar los cañones aún, sería un desperdicio de salvas sabiendo que su infantería iba a luchar pronto en el cuerpo a cuerpo. No quería usarlos hasta… Hasta… ¡Ahora!

Allí estaban los cañones ponys con su operantes, un total de ocho (dos baterías) formando… ¿Al frente de la línea? Sabía que el tiro de canasto era devastador a las agrupaciones, pero exponerlos de tal manera era un regalo, que no iba a desperdiciar. Se los habían servido en bandeja de plata y de seguro no volverían a hacerlo de nuevo. Quitó su ojo del catalejo y sonrió confiada.

- Disparen los cañones, en un rango aproximado de 600 metros. Objetivo, la artillería pony. Carguen la munición explosiva ¡Y NO LA MALGASTEN! La necesitaremos a futuro.

El gran capataz saludo y voló a los puestos de artillería. Crysalis volvió a cavar con su pata derecha.

Los cañones de madera eran baratos y capaces de construirse sin mucha necesidad técnica. Pero tenían que sufrir unos riesgos, que los ingenieros modernos se reían al saberlos. Los cañones explotaban a los tres o cuatro disparos efectuados. Sin más que decir, los artilleros cargaban con miedo los cañones. Desde donde estaba, Crysalis sintió la tierra temblar debajo de ella, cuando oía el ensordecedor estruendo de doce cañones ándolos uno a uno, siguió mirando con ansiedad el emplazamiento de artillería. Nada. Nada. Nada. Quito el ojo del catalejo y lo volvió a poner. Nada ¿Habrán fallado? Na… Espera…

Media docena de explosiones había impactado en esa posición, Crysalis sonrió como bebe y miró a través de su amado instrumento. Los ponys que trataban los cañones estaban muertos, heridos, dispersos o huyendo de la localidad. Espero que el humo se dispersara ¡MALDITA SEA! Crysalis tiró el telescopio con rencor. Donde se suponía que tenían los cañones ¡Eran unos condenados troncos pintados con colores metálicos! Crysalis golpeó el suelo y sacaba los colmillos.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me tomaron la melena!- por si fuera poco, escucho estruendos en el lado contrario- Me lleva la que me llevó.

Miró agitada por el catalejo en los alrededores. La batería pony estaba lejos de lo que se suponía. Había caído redonda en su truco. Estaban ubicados en una colina al noreste de su posición, con los cañones ya instalados y sus dotaciones recargando; apuntando directo hacia acá.

Unos cuantos silbidos, se hacían fuertes a cada segundo, y luego impactaron sobre el campamento. Algunos cañones explotaron por el impacto y la mitad de uno fue directo hacia ella. Un guardaespaldas reacciono y se interpuso en el trozo de madera volador, siendo decapitado al proteger a la reina. Crysalis le dio tiempo para lanzarse al suelo y sentir el escombro volador pasar por encima de ella. Se Levanto y escucho otra andanada de artillería. Silbido y luego impacto. Una bala de cañón impacto cerca de ella, haciendo que cayera otra vez.

No oía nada, solo un zumbido. Miraba a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos y la cara enlodada, el caos estaba cerca. Un par de changelings de soporte estaban cargando a un lisiado, uno estaba corriendo con su compañero en su lomo y este tenía un hilo de sangre en la boca y los ojos inexpresivos. Otro gritaba porque la artillería le había cercenado una pata delantera. Miraba perpleja a sus alrededores, hasta que vio a la gran capataz Aracnea gritarle; el zumbido se desvanecía.

- …¡Necesitamos sus órdenes! – pudo entender de la gran capataz. Crysalis parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar  
- Envíe… ¡Au!- se quejó y puso su pata en su oído- Envíe la infantería al combate. Dos de profundidad. También preparen los cañones de reserva para actos de contra-artillería. Alguien envíe un corredor a los dragones para que se encarguen de los cañones- la changeling saludó y Crysalis empezó a buscar al capitán de sus guardaespaldas, lo encontró coordinando al resto de los efectivos de su grupo.

A diferencia de los demás, que tenían ostentosos cascos con sus notables "patas de araña" como ornamentas, el capitán tenía un casco de inspiración pony y un par de alas de más. Se volteó y el resto mostró firmeza con la presencia de ella.

- Servimos sin vacilar- dijo golpeando un casco en su pecho- ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?  
- Preparen mi armadura y sus bichos, capitán. Vamos a terminar el combate de una vez.

Otra andanada de artillería se aproximaba al campamento.

Tras media hora de combate, Trustworm tenía su cara y uniforme manchado por la sangre pony. Es más, antes de la segunda andanada, le estaba quitando su sable del cuello de un pegaso marrón, veía como el pony alado descendía junto a sus compañeros. La sangre le hacía arrugar la nariz y fruncía el ceño, por tal barbarie. Miró a su alrededor y era un caos lo que tenía. A pesar de que estaban combatiendo a dos batallones de coraceros, apenas había sufrido bajas graves. Tan solo unos cuarenta heridos menores, pero de resto seguían intactos.

Debajo de él, se oía los tambores ponys anunciando posición de combate. Miró y los ponys ya estaban formados y esperando a los changelings venir. Lanzas al frente con los unicornios atrás disparando. Habían agotado las piedras. En cambió, los changelings estaban algo desorganizados. Agitaban una bandera, un círculo verde; infantería de choque. Algunos de las formaciones levantaban vuelo hasta cierta altura y descendían a toda velocidad contra los ponys, envolviéndose en llamas en la mayoría de los casos. Luego chocaban contra los ponys.

A diferencia de la boda real, esta vez estaban preparados para tal acción. El oficial pony dio la orden con un silbato y la formación se dispersó manteniendo el rectángulo. Luego se movía de derecha a izquierda o viceversa -dependiendo de cada quien, pero sin juntarse al compañero- esquivando a los changelings que impactaban al suelo. El más cercano, con su lanza o espada, o usando magia, se encargaba de matarlo antes de que se recompusiera para atacarlo. La fuerza de choque no tenía oportunidad para esta nueva táctica.

Silbatazo por parte de su oficial, y Trust empezó reagruparse con los suyos. Se llevó una pata a la cara y saco algo de sangre roja con toques verdes en ella. Apretado junto al resto, sintió una pezuña sobre su hombro. Era su hermano.

- ¡Aún sigues vivo!- decía jovial, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Trust le devolvió la sonrisa- Pensé que te habían hecho puré para el primer choque, ejejeje. Pero no, sigues con vida como los vencedores- luego bajo la cabeza mientras se desplazaban, cambió a una actitud más triste; haciendo que Trust levantará una ceja curioso- Tenemos órdenes y no son buenas. Martillo y yunque.

Al oír eso, Trust abrió los ojos hasta el punto que pareciera que se le iban a salir. Luego agitaba la cabeza diciendo "No". Su hermano frunció el ceño y este dejó de quejarse. Se movieron junto al resto hacia el suelo, hasta que oyeron los cañones por una cuarta vez.

Era más cerca que las últimas, y el silbido se hacía más fuerte. Pero la bala explotó antes de llegar. Trust miró a su izquierda y un compañero lo empujo, iba al suelo.  
Se quitó a su compañero de encima y miró, lo soltó en el acto y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. El dragón de su batallón, el muerto, tenía treinta agujeros pequeños en todo su cuerpo, soltando sangre verde por cada hendidura. Miro su cuerpo, y Trustworm tenía sangre y trozos de tela en él. Sentía todo menos calma. Miró otra vez los cañones, estaban recalibrando; apuntando directo hacia él.

Miró a sus lados y veía a cada uno de sus compañeros retorcerse o tratar de reorganizarse, localizó al segundo sargento- no su hermano- y de su cráneo salía más de cinco agujeros pequeños. Cada dragón changeling estaba perforado, herido o ayudando, pero allí vio a los cañones ponys; listos para disparar de nuevo. Trust cerró los ojos, listo para lo que venía.

- ¡TRUSTWORM!- gritó a sus espaldas.

Era su hermano, salió detrás de él y se interpuso en el camino de la trayectoria. El cañonazo detrás de él. El silbido y luego la explosión. Vio el abanico blanco de pequeñas balas, algunas atravesando a su hermano por el pecho; ninguna le impactó a él. Abrió la boca, trató de gritar pero no pudo. No quería verlo morir, veinte años de convivencia y este no sería su adiós. No quería verlo morir, no… No era este el momento.

Voló rápidamente hacía él, se oían los toques de retreta ponys. No le importaba, tan solo quería estar con él por última vez. Solo esta vez. Llegó junto a él y este mantenía su típica sonrisa, aunque hacía de vez en cuando una mueca de dolor. Cuando exhalaba, sangre verde salía de las grietas en su pecho. No le importaba, solo quería estar con él y verlo sonreír. Los ojos de Trust eran torrentes.

- Ah… Creo que fue una… buena pelea ¿No crees?

Trust lloraba y moqueaba

- No estés así… Ah, no estuve junto a un soldado llorón durante toda mi vida, hermanito. Lo cierto es que…Vivimos en base a nuestra lealtad ¿No?

Trust, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, asintió

- Pero… ¿Tenemos que vivir en la servidumbre? Lo cierto es que… Hermanito, sean cuales sean tus problemas… Tus montañas… No cometas el mismo error que yo

Lo jaló para que estuviera cerca de él, sentía su aliento irse lentamente.

- Descubre quién eres, no vivas ni seas como el resto. Búscate a ti mismo

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. Trust quitó la cara de su cadáver y empezó a golpear el suelo embarrado. Miró con furia hacia la colina, no estaban. Los buscaba con rabia mientras pisaba con fuerza el lodo. Allí estaban, los habían preparado para moverse cuando tocó la retreta. Soltaba espuma de la boca y agitaba las alas con saña. Levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia los artilleros.

Primero, ellos no tenían preparación para el combate, solo habilidad intuitiva. Lo vieron venir pero no se inmutaron. Trust se acercaba.

Los cañones se habían atorado en el barro, ya se estaban desesperando. Trust se acercaba a ellos.

Empezaron a cundir al pánico y se miraban los unos a los otros. Veían el destello verde venir. A un pony de tierra le impactó en el ojo y el rayo salió detrás de la cabeza. El swing del acero desenvainándose y la sangre manchar el bronce…

- ¡Formen! ¡Doble línea!- gritaba el mayor a su regimiento- ¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!

Las calles eran angostas y poco espaciosas. Cada vez que se internaban más a la ciudad Hoofington de era la muerte de un changeling por cada palmo. Los ponys resistían en cada esquina, formando posiciones de tiro o emboscándolos en callejones mientras que los cielos era nada maniobrable para ambos; se reducía solo la tierra.

Crysalis pasaba entre un intercambio de hechizos entre infantería de línea con sus guardaespaldas, mirar para atrás era sentencia de muerte. Llego a salvo a un callejón controlado por los suyos.

- Lo que tengo que hacer para que actúen bien- decía entre jadeos y recostada a una pared- Necesito un corredor para la gran capataz Arachnea- se apareció alguien frente a ella- ¿Tan flacucho?  
- Malas raciones en la temporada, mi reina. El frío me ha debilitado.- Crysalis lo miraba con piedad por su flagelado estado, pero tenía otros asuntos encima de ellos.  
- Ordene a la Gran capataz una andanada de artillería con los cañones que nos queden. Que apunten a los puntos fuertes- el changeling saludó y luego se retiró del callejón. Le dio la señal a un guardaespaldas para que se acercara, el capitán- Alguien tiene que revisar las raciones diarias, porque me aseguraron de que no habría escasez hasta después de unos días.  
- Entendido mi reina- Respondió el capitán Leamham, pero luego se mostró confuso bajo el sonido de la batalla cercana- Pero ¿Eso ya no es asunto de Los mil ojos, mi reina?  
- No estoy en posición para confiar en nadie.

El sonido de la batalla se hacía lejano para la reina, mientras se acordaba de un viejo recuerdo de hace unos meses. Cerró los ojos y se transportó a ese momento.

"Me encontraba allí, hace tres meses en Canterlot, en lo que era el complejo minero de Cristales para los avariciosos; abandonado desde hace siglos. Por supuesto, ni mi servicio de inteligencia lo habría de no ser por alguien. Los cristales me daban escalofríos mientras este me conducía cada vez más en las profundidades.

Volar no era una opción, habían preformado el escudo de protección por mí… Amorcito. Así que todo aquel que no era "pony" era repelido por este. Pero, para mi parecer, un alicornio junto a búfalo de agua habían descubierto una entrada secreta al otro lado de la montaña. Yo, junto a tres de mis guardaespaldas, los acompañamos; después de que persiguieran y pelearan por un ramo de flores me propuse a reformar a toda la guardia.

El aire era pesado, la temperatura era más fría por cada paso que dábamos, y no importaba cuanto ibas, el paisaje era monótono y repetitivo. Me preguntaba cómo este maldito túnel tendría de atractivo, pues cada vez que no me distraía con los "Asombrosos y comunes" cristales, encontrábamos fragmentos de huesos. Digo ¿Es en serio? ¿Abandonar todo por esto? Era unos locos sin duda alguna.

Si no moriría por el aire, lo haría por el aburrimiento. Hasta que llegamos a una sección que comunicaba con la sala principal. No era tonta, sabía que quería algo a cambio de esto; así que fui al grano y le pregunté. Pasaron los minutos y al fin tuve reacción, se acercó a mí. Olvido mi amenaza y me miró con sus ojos diferentes directamente a los míos. Quería "algo que no puede darme… Por ahora. Así que disfruta lo tienes… Mientras puedas" y se retiró junto al búfalo. El resto ya lo conocen.

No sé qué quería decir con eso, pero no estoy en posición de confiar en alguien"

Cuando Crysalis volvió a sí misma, tenía al frente a un unicornio empuñando una espada y usando la magia para sostener una lanza. No se preocupo de eso ya que un guardaespaldas suyo se abalanzo sobre él y le clavó su garra en la tráquea, solo para luego chocar contra un pegaso. Estaban enzarzados en un gran combate en la plaza principal de la ciudad. El ambiente era… Indescriptible para los ojos de la reina. Solo una masa abultada de colores variados y otros negros rodeando y creando un inaudible sonido de metales, gritos, juramentos y choques. La reina atacó a un pony terrestre con su cuerno, clavándoselo en el cuello y luego disparó un rayo de energía en este; atravesando e impactando a un unicornio detrás del pony. Miraba de un lado a otro, esperando un empujón dentro de todo este caos.

- No ¡Por favor! – fue lo último que dijo un pony de tierra antes de que Trustworm lo degollara.

Después de masacrar a toda una partida de artilleros ponys, Trustworm se reagrupo con el resto de los suyos y se acercaban a la plaza principal. Pero antes, tuvieron que combatir contra una tropa maltrecha de infantería de línea pony. Después de degollarlo, se volteó por detrás y luego choco su sable contra un unicornio. Forcejeó un rato con él y este le quitó su sable, pero antes de usarlo Trustworm se lanzó sobre él y le mordió el cuello hasta hacerle sangrar, luego agarro su misma espada y se la clavo varias veces en la base del cuello. Sintió una sensación punzante en su costado; le había clavado una lanza.

Un pegaso, el resto del maltrecho grupo de lanceros que habían hecho huir, le clavó la lanza por su costado. Falló en matarlo. Lo miró a los ojos un rato, con los colmillos y la cara impregnada de sangre y luego disparó su cuerno por el vientre del pegaso. Se levanto, cojeando un poco de su pierna pero luego restableciéndose, mirando a sus compañeros que le temían y apartaban la mirada de él.

-Vamos Trust ¡No podemos perder tiempo!- le ordenó un capataz de su unidad, él junto al resto de esta lo siguieron.

Entre las ruinas y la cercana matanza, Trust se sentía… Diferente del resto. Miró la caótica plaza, sus hermanos necesitaban algo. Allí estaba: una bandera changeling que el portador tenía entre sus piernas, ya muerto. La tomó y se dirigió al centro.

Empujaba de un lado a otro a quien se le metiera en el frente. Veía a ponys y changelings caer por igual en el combate; uno encima de otro. No les importaba si mataba o no, solo se dirigía al centro.

"Recuerda, busca quien eres"

La voz de su hermano resonaba en su cabeza, se seguía moviendo en el combate. Apartaba a cualquiera con la bandera de colmillos y ojos en su posesión.

"No cometas el mismo error que yo"

De nuevo él, en su cabeza. Empezaba a ver su sonrisa entre el caos, aún con la bandera  
junto a él.

"No vivas en la servidumbre"

"¡DESCUBRE QUIEN ERES!"

Reacciono y voló entre todo el caos. Voló con el resto de sus fuerzas y mató un pegaso coracero que trató de derribarlo. Luego empezó a ondear la bandera en medio del aire, inspirando a los suyos. Combatían con tanta saña que, tras tres horas de combate, hicieron retroceder a los ponys por todo lo que era la ciudad. Allí se quedó él, flameando la bandera del reino en lo que era una ciudad pony; ondeando orgullosa cuando se asomaba el sol de Celestia.

Crysalis miró asombrada al changeling con la bandera, de inmediato, pidió que él se acercara a ella.

- Todos aquellos que se resistan sufrirán el terrible pero… "Honrado" compromiso que significa el de alimentar nuestro poder- Decía el corruptor a una banda de prisioneros civiles, poniéndolos nerviosos y empezando a mirarse con miedo los unos a los otros.

Los corruptores se encargaban de propagar la "palabra" del enjambre a los prisioneros y convencerlos de ayudarnos conscientemente, ya que los podrían a dormir en una crisálida si se oponían. Saldrían ganando después de todo. Trust miraba indiferente a los prisioneros mientras se movían, los dejó atrás para cuando escucho varios "Me uno" de los ponys. Veía los escombros de las tiendas-colmenas y los changelings recogiendo los cuerpos inertes de sus hermanos, que los iban apilando uno al lado del otro, cada uno con un manto negro y con escrituras de color verde; diciendo "LARGA VIDA A LA REINA, YA QUE MORIMOS POR ELLA". Aparto la mirada del apilamiento, y las dirigió al cielo.

Usualmente los ponys hacen un acto llamado "Purificación de nuestros pecados", y como orden de la reina, varios changelings empezaron a apilar nubes de tormenta sobre el campo de batalla y la ciudad; para que la sangre se limpiara de las calles y se impregnara en la tierra. Pedían de esa forma perdón por tales actos de barbarie y atrocidad, y con gusto los changelings lo habían tomado en su cultura. La combinación de tierra mojada y sangre hizo que arrugara la nariz. Se dirigió a la tienda de la reina, para cuando llego, los guardias lo dejaron pasar de una.

Entró a la tienda y se quedó maravillado por la presencia de Crysalis, que aún estando manchada de barro y sangre, era hermosa. Sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello azulado, jamás pensó que viviría para este día. Era, era…

- Soldado- dijo el gran capataz autoritario- Diga su nombre

Salió de su mente y notó a los dos grandes capataces y un agente junto a la reina. Miró perplejo la escena

- ¡Le ordeno que diga su nombre!- dijo el gran capataz pegando su nariz a la de Trust.

Crysalis se sorprendió ante los gestos que mostraba el dragón: abría la boca pero no decía nada, temblaba por intimidación. Lo comprendió en segundo:

- Capataz- dijo neutra, pero llamando la atención de este- Déjelo, es mudo.  
- ¿Mudo? –dijo el capataz, sorprendido. Volvió a mirar al changeling y seguía aterrado por su actitud- Disculpe entonces- y se retiró de la tienda.  
- ¿Podrían –dijo Crysalis- dejarnos solo él, mi capitán, el agente y yo?  
A su orden, informantes, agentes, capataces y el resto fue dejando la tienda de mando, quedando ellos cuatro. Crysalis aclaró su garganta y se acercó a la mesa del centro. Pestaño y dijo:  
- Su actuación en el campo fue… Inspiradora, mi reina–intervino el capitán- Pero esta… Carne de cañón necesita algo mas propio para sí mismo- miro sonriente a Trust, que le devolvía la mirada con amenaza. Bufándose, continuo- Es mejor que se quede donde está, para que así sea una "inspiración" para la gente.  
- Capitán Sextus –dijo el agente- Este no es un miembro cualquiera, es excepcional al lado del resto.

Trust parpadeó

- Aún así- dijo Sextus- ¿Qué puede ofrecer? No es nada

Trust parpadeó

- ¡¿NADA?! ¿No lo viste afuera? Ustedes los guardaespaldas son unos IMBECILES y tu… ¡Eres el líder de todos!

Trust parpadeó. Apenas termino de hablar, el capitán Sextus se abalanzo sobre el agente changeling; rodando por el suelo. Crysalis se molesto. Los separó a ambos con magia para luego abalanzar a ambos fuera de la tienda. Se acomodó la melena y se dirigió a Trustworm.

- Idiotas…Salir de una pelea para entrar a otra. Je, qué loco ¿no? – la reina sonreía, esperaba una respuesta así que miró a Trust. Solo estaba sonriendo junto a ella hasta que le devolvió la mirada. Hizo un gesto de "No" mientras abría la boca y señalaba a esta- Verdad que eres mudo, se me había olvidado…

En ese momento incómodo en donde predomina el silencio.

- ¿Cómo es…? Digo, debe ser frustrante no poder comunicarse con el resto –esperaba respuesta, su oyente solo giró los ojos de manera cómica; junto a una sonrisa- En fin, pocos hacen algo "digno" de saberse y viven para contralo… Y tú eres parte de esos "pocos"

Trust se sentó, lo mismo que el agente y el capitán Sextus, mientras que Crysalis fue a una pequeña barra en la tienda.

- He aquí, caballeros, un poco de hidromiel –dijo sirviendo cuatro vasos del viscoso y endulzante placer de dioses. Los tres apuraron sus vasos antes de que ella volviera a hablar- Todo –y me dirijo a usted, soldado- Nos preguntamos ¿Qué hacer con usted? Y creo que tengo la solución para ello.

Todos la miraron interesados, mientras que ella sacaba su colmillo y sonreía victoriosa.

- Será mi agente especial dentro de los Mil Ojos-algunos se atragantaron de hidromiel, golpeando sus pechos en el instante- ¿Algún problema?-objetó desconfiada.  
- Mi reina, solo diré lo siguiente ¡Es un soldado! No tiene nada que ver con la infiltración.  
- Primera vez que concuerdo con los cobardes de los mil ojos- dice Sextus- No sabe hacer NADA

Entre las discusiones de los tres, Trustworm miraba desconcertado a cada quien. Solo veía dos caras iguales que decían cosas diferentes y veía a la reina. La gran reina Crysalis, algo llamaba su atención. Miro detrás y vio a miembros del cuerpo de soporte llevar los más muertos, salió de la tienda.

Crysalis vio al changeling irse de la tienda, confusa, empezó a seguirlo. Solo cuando el capitán Sextus y el Agente pararon de gritarse mutuamente, empezaron a seguirla. Para los tres era desconcertante que hace diez minutos la fila de muertos estaba a decenas de metros y ahora lo tenían cerca; cientos de cuerpos negros cubiertos con matas con las inscripciones. Crysalis buscaba al changeling, hasta que lo encontró al lado de un cuerpo.

Se acercaron a Trust, que se mantenía fijo en el cuerpo sonriente. Aquellos dientes cuyos colmillos resaltaban, con el pecho perforado de metralla y rodeado de sangre, aquella sonrisa iba a permanecerse hasta el más allá. Se arrodilló al lado de él.

-Lamento tu pérdida- dijo la reina- Debió ser alguien cercano a ti, y muy especial para reconocerlos entre todos… Si pudiera hacer algo por ti- vio que usaba la magia para escribir en el lodo.

"No" apareció en este.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a la tarea que voy a poner?- esperaba la repuesta en el fango.  
"Si" había puesto, la reina sonrió compasiva a su súbdito.  
- Bien, Sextus te dará más información y equipo para esto. Es muy importante y tienes que ocuparte de unas "Viejas Amigas" mías. Esperó… Volver a verlo –se acercó y luego se fue, mientras el mudo se quedaba allí.

Amanecía en Hoofington y aún estaba rodeado de sangre y cuerpos a su alrededor. En historias ponys y changelings se retrataban las batallas como grandes duelos individuales llenos de caballerosidad, respeto y honor, donde se reunían ilustres a defender sus ideales seguidos por sus súbditos; a veces con un castillo y montañas verdes de fondo.

Pero ahora, caminando entre las calles, no había nada de eso. Ni honor, ni caballerosidad, ni respeto, ni "castillos". Tan solo sangre y fuego en las zonas cercanas en una masa con sangre aún impregnada después de la lluvia. Solo había eso, nada más que muerte. Crysalis veía todo.

Silbidos y tambores detrás de ella habían llegado los refuerzos. No se habían tardado nada en venir, algo que la molestaba pero que le convenía guardar para más tarde. El gran capataz se acercó a ella.

- Lamento la demora, pero el terreno escarpado evito movernos con facilidad mi reina- miro a su alrededor y no tardo nada en comprender lo sucedido- Felicidades mi reina.  
- ¿De qué? -le dijo tras un incómodo silencio.  
- La batalla- le contesto el gran capataz como si le explicara algo obvio- Ha sido una victoria épica, mi reina.

Miró de nuevo, sin prestarle atención a su capataz. Luego miró a su alrededor y fijo a una potrilla llamando a su mamá.

- No capataz. No hay victoria. Esto es el principio de una matanza interminable.

Lejos de la ciudad se encontraba Trust sin su uniforme y un chaleco con manto encima. Tanto para ser un dragón de la reina y luego se iba así por así. Tan solo tenía que completar la misión y listo. Quizás desertar o volver, mejor lo primero. Solo llevaba una foto consigo. Se encontraba su hermano y él antes del reclutamiento, abrazado frente a la cámara como "familiares". Añoraba a su hermano aunque no sean de sangre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, rompió la foto y la tiró al suelo mientras caminaba hacia su destino impredecible.

-o-

Afueras de Ponyville, Equestria. Dos días y medio después.

Shinning Armor estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba. El capitán hace un mes estaba en luna de miel y ahora estaba dirigiendo a la guardia real en una guerra a muerte contra tres naciones. Esto era inconcebible, pero cierto. No se podía quitar de la cabeza lo siguiente ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Aquel perro que había secuestrado a Cadence seguro que lo sabía, también aquellos prisioneros; pero aquellos estaban muertos. Aunque… ¡Los ursas! Ellos eran de la orden y tal vez sabrían algo al respecto. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la armadura para salir a la búsqueda.

Mientras caminaba era saludado por diversos efectivos de la milicia y de la guardia por donde quiera que pasara. Les devolvía el saludo con uno más enérgico, aunque tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Le daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta que oyó los cañones dispararse.

"Eso no lo esperaba" Miró a donde provenía el ruido. Nada de qué preocuparse, tan solo práctica. Volvió a caminar y luego se detuvo. No se había fijado en algo hasta ahora, una peluca blanca entre los artilleros. Era el ursa Memmón, el mono, que estaba entrenándolos. Fue hacia allá.

- Disculpe- mientras avanzaba, el mono se medio giró para verlo- Tengo unas preguntas para usted.  
- Oh… Este… Capitán, no lo esperaba… Y sobre eso, si. Claro.  
- Jeje, tranquilo. Sobre la pregunta ¿Qué sabes de un Stratigós con "colmillos de plata"?

Al oír eso, el mono se puso tenso y pálido. Recordaba las palabras de Cairne "Ni te molestes en hablar de él, le afectará a Tiberio. Y de paso, discreción primero". Abrió los ojos como platos antes de contestar.

- No… Nononono, nada que ver capitán. Ni sé quién fue, je –empezaba a caminar de espaldas.

Si algo que le enseñaban en la academia era detectar la mentira, no era capitán por nada. Aún seguía caminando cuando se teletransportó interceptándolo. Hizo que el mono se cayera. Se le acercó intimidatoriamente.

- No me mienta, stratos (soldado)-dijo Shinning, casi pegado al simio- Usted y los suyos saben cosas que son sumamente importantes para todos. Cosas que pueden salvar vidas ¿Va a decirme? –el mono estaba pálido.  
- Quizás pueda ayudarlo, capitán- dijo alguien detrás de él, una voz jovial y activa, deseando que no fuera él.

De los instructores de la orden, Tiberio "Littlefangs" era el que más detestaba. En una instrucción de la guardia, un pony terrestre se burló de ellos y este le invitó a la "arena". Lo tomó de un casco, se lo rompió, se lo retorció y luego le sacó tres muelas de un golpe. Bien… Se había burlado, pero no tenía que darle esa "lección", aunque la necesitaba. Y ahí estaba, el muy perro acercándose con la peluca negra y sonrisa amplia, interfiriendo en estos asuntos.

- Pero hay un pequeñísimo problema-giró los ojos y puso una cara sarcástica- Él no está autorizado para decir ni Pio. Ni él, no yo, ni el antipático de Jules. Solo Cairne y Henón están dispuestos a hablarle- ayudo a levantar al mono y si iban del círculo que se estaba formando.  
- De tu padre ¿Verdad?- eso cayó como agua fría al perro.  
- No sé de qué habla.  
- La ignorancia es su mejor arma ¿No? No sabe nada porque puede ¡Comprometerlos a todos por traición!

El perro cerró el puño, pero el mono lo detuvo para luego irse de la escena. Un buen y merecido descanso por la jornada. El capitán solo se detuvo a verlos y preguntarse la razón de todos los males. La orden y los conspiradores, guerra y paz, problemas y soluciones. Mas lo primero que lo segundo. Tan solo esperaba regresar vivo con su amada lo antes posible.

Ya lejos, en la casa de mando para responder una al llamado de la reina como capitán. Entro a una casa usada solo para ser casi atropellado por un unicornio de servicios internos, finalmente entró y se sorprendió de encontrar al embajador cebra frente a las princesas, terminando una charla.

- … Por ello- dijo la cebra- Deben entender que no podemos ayudarlos en nuestra posición actual. Camelu y Tindí ha establecido que si reaccionamos, ellos harán lo mismo.  
- Tienen un acuerdo, embajador Bakara. –dijo Celestia como un soplo frío- Un a-cuer-do y según tengo entendido, los acuerdos se cum-plen ¿O debemos olvidar que su desarrollo se debe a nuestro apoyo? ¿Uhm?  
- Nnn… No puede hacernos esto, princesa. No aguantaríamos sin la ayuda pony- suplicaba el rayado a la princesa- ¡No pueden chantajearnos de esa forma!  
- Embajador Bakara… Si no se unen, Equestria no podrá seguir ayudando a la Confederación Zebrica porque estamos concentrados en el conflicto. Y si nos ayudan, aunque bajen los fondos de ayuda; tengan por seguro que los seguirán recibiendo- le dio la espalda al embajador- Dígale eso al alto consejo y avísenos, porque tenemos que guerra que librar.

El embajador bajó las orejas confundido e impactado. Miraba a un lado a otro de la sala. Hasta que recuperó la compostura y habló

- Bien, quizás el consejo se una.  
- Gracias- dijo Celestia con mas suavidad pero manteniendo la firmeza.  
- Solo asegúrenos una entrada por mar. Quizás perdamos unos barcos por el bloqueo.  
- Es aceptable.  
- Cómo no son sus soldados- murmuró la cebra- También deberán proporcionar las provisiones y el cobijo. No aguantamos el invierno.  
- Es de suponerse. Muchas gracias, embajador.  
- A usted, majestad – terminó inclinándose a la reina y retirándose del lugar-

Reino el silencio por minutos. No había notado el resto de los miembros de la mesa: La princesa Luna, varios generales ponys (resaltándose la figura de la general Lightning Thunder, pegaso de caballería), se movían algunos unicornios sosteniendo mapas e informes, y… Como si fuera un gran dolor de muelas, el ursa Cairne y el ciervo Henón. Luna rompió el silencio

- Creo que fuiste muy dura con él, hermana  
- ¿Disculpa?  
- Me oíste, hermana- dijo Luna firmemente- No debiste presionar de esa forma a la cebra.  
- ¿No lo oíste? No querían participar ¡Aun con los tratados firmados! Además… Hermana, debes asegurar tantos aliados como podamos.  
- De seguir así no tendremos ninguno- objetó Luna de forma desafiante.  
La sala se quedó en silencio  
- Ahm- un general unicornio rompió el silencio, sudando frío por interrumpir la discusión- Mis princesas… Tenemos un asunto que atender… Este…  
- Princesas- replicó la general Lightning, la pegaso- los changelings tomaron Hoofington hace dos días y tenga por seguro que vendrán para acá. Si alguien me ayuda- dijo eso para que desplegaran el mapa de esta parte del continente, con banderas blancas, rojas, verdes y azules en el terreno y el mar del mismo- La fortaleza de Frornost, cerca de Neighara Falls, ha evacuado ante lo que sería el inminente asedio. Su guarnición, y lo que era importante, están acá. En otras cosas, si no reaccionamos, estarán tocando la puerta dentro de nada.  
- Si me permiten dar una opinión- dijo el ciervo educadamente. Shinning Armor se le revolvía el estomago con saber de él y los suyos- Pero concuerdo con la señorita. Un ataque preventivo será lo mejor.  
- Mientras- dijo Shinning, seco- más rápido, mejor. Pero si nos extendemos demasiado nos agotaría los suministros.  
- Ni son capaces de defender su país- dice el búfalo con la peluca escarlata, Cairne- Entiendo su preocupación, capitán. Pero esta es su tierra, su arma más letal.  
Todos callaron ante el comentario.  
- Tiene razón el cornudo- dijo Celestia, haciendo que el mencionado bufe- En cuanto estemos…  
Pero, de repente, un pegaso agitado entra violentamente  
- ¡Princesas! ¡Generales! ¡Hay humo al noreste!

Todos fueron a la terraza de la casa para ver. A unos quince kilómetros de Ponyville se formaban grandes formaciones de humo se alzaban. Estaban muy cerca.

- ¡Dentro de nada estarán aquí!- dijo un general- ¡Sus ordenes!

Miraba las columnas de humo, tratando de descubrir. Los changelings estaban lejos, a diez días de marcha. No había noticias sobre los enómenos; así que eran los grifos… ¡GRIFOS! No podía ser. Tenía más vigilancia en sus fronteras que cualquier otra. Si lo hacían, era para morirse del miedo. Ataque sorpresa con bastante éxito. Reacciona, que te están viendo

- Luna –dijo mientras regresaban a la sala- Necesito que estés a cargo  
- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de los Changelings?  
- Iré al norte con el resto del ejército. Toma un cuerpo ligero y rechaza a los grifos que se aproximan. No hay que arriesgarse a que hagan "tierra chamuscada" tan adentro de Equestria.  
- Así se hará, hermana- se iba, pero la detuvo Celestia.  
- Pero también necesito vuelvas- miraba a un lada con ansiedad- Por favor, hermana, los necesitamos a todos para repeler a los changelings y los grifos no pueden distraernos de esa manera. Si no, podemos arriesgarnos a ser rodeados y…  
- No quiero saber el resto, hermana- dijo Luna, en tono bajo- Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.  
- Gracias- vio a su hermana salir- ¿Qué tenemos como cuerpo ligero?  
- Un cuerpo ligero- dijo el ursa Cairne- sería aproximadamente 5 mil efectivos. Para ustedes: 3 mil pegasos, mil unicornios, mil ponis de tierra y 12 cañones. Organización es la clave, espero que a su majestad le complazca mi trabajo- esperaba respuesta el taurino, hasta la vio partir de la casa, seguida por el alto mando, solo Shinning se quedó junto a él- Capitán, hay asuntos que atender.  
- ¿Por ejemplo?- replicó indiferente. El taurino lo toma de un casco lo hace mirar a sus ojos.  
- He visto que los suyos maltratan a los míos. Sobre todo al más bajo de nosotros, Memmón- lo acerca mas- Si recibo una sola queja mas, nos vamos. Así que dejen las bromas de extranjeros ya que estos foráneos están entre una masa de pequeños ponys confundida y una muerte sangrienta.  
- Soy su oficial al mando, teniente. Suélteme- le replica entre los dientes y amenazador-  
- Este no es mi ejército, capitán, solo hicimos un contrato con ustedes- lo suelta- Que pase buenas tardes, señor.

Lo vio salir de la casa para luego encontrarse con su otro compañero, el caballo color ladrillos Jules- portando su peluca negra- en un estado de agitación. El búfalo miró al capitán y luego siguió a su compañero hasta perderse en la inmensidad del campamento. Tal vez se había pasado, pero eran entrenados por sus mismos enemigos; algo que el capitán, de una forma, temía.

Lejos de todo el barullo de la posición, en una tienda de cientos, descansaban una pareja de yeguas en la misma cama. Lucky Strings, una pony terrestre de color blanco y melena roja con toques blancos y cutie mark de un trébol con una nota musical, dormía plácidamente en el camastro. Mientras que su amada, Silver Essence, otra pony terrestre de color gris con la melena púrpura y marca de una espada con alas, se iba poniendo el uniforme blanco del ejército. La miraba dormir, roncando leve y suavemente; como si fuese melodiosa. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Silver.

Una vez lista, ella se acercó al camastro y trato de despertarla con el casco.

- Vamos Lucky- dijo suavemente, mientras la movía de un lado a otro con el casco- Tienes que estar allí antes de que la inspectora llegue.  
- No…-decía dormida- no quiero ir… A la escuela… Mamá… Cinco minutos.  
- Je, escuela… esa es nueva, dormilona. A levantarse, antes que la inspectora se note de tu presencia y te trate mal. Y si te trata mal, me obligarás a partirle la cara. Y no te gustaría eso ¿Verdad? –se le acercó a ella mientras aún estaba durmiendo, lo cual suspiró frustrada. Lucky se movió, lentamente, hasta que…  
- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – despierta de repente y le grita en la cara- ¡No me coman conejitos!- nota que le levantó el flequillo por el grito- Oh, Silver. Jejeje, pareces un loro matado a escobazos. Allí- señala infantilmente un espejo- está el cepillo, creo.  
- Sí, claro –va y se peina- Oye ¿Qué estabas soñando?  
- Con conejitos, tontita. Y que estaba disfrazada de zanahoria y venía una gran horda a comerme –dijo lo último con voz cavernosa.  
- Bonitos sueños en estos tiempos- dice burlona Silver, lo que le saca un "Hey" a Lucky. Luego va a la entrada de la tienda, saca la cabeza y luego se vuelve a meter- No sé cómo llegamos, pero ha pasado una semana y todo está alborotado. Y más ahora ¿Qué estará pasando?  
- Ummm –se puso en posición pensativa- ¡Quizás vayamos a movernos pronto!  
- Obvio tontilla. Pero seguro que hay algo más. Algo… Nuevo en este ambiente- mira a Lucky- Mientras…

Se iba acercando, lentamente. Casi sus labios iban a pegarse a los de ella. Se besaron rápidamente y luego Silver le hizo cosquillas a Lucky, haciéndole caer del camastro. Continuó el ataque de cosquillas a la pony pelirroja, obligándola a huir y salir chocándose con un corcel. Este ni sé movió con el impacto, pero Lucky cayó directo al suelo. Silver salió de la tienda y vio a su amada en el suelo. Vio con quien chocó y sintió algo de miedo.

Eran cuatro en total, y Lucky chocó con uno de ellos, el corcel. Los otros eran un Diamong Dog más pequeño, un búfalo de agua, y algo que caminaba en dos patas y tenía una cara bastante fea. Cada uno tenía una peluca grande y les daba un aspecto terrible. Rojo sangre para el búfalo- que también hacía resaltar sus cuernos-, negro para el caballo y el perro y blanco para aquel que se asemejaba un simio. Recuperó la compostura y se quejó.

- ¡Oigan, tengan más cuidado grupo de torpes!  
- Si tu amiga no andará cazando mariposas- dijo el perro con una gran sonrisa- No se hubiera caído ni tropezado.  
- ¡Falta de respeto!- gritó Silver antes de abalanzarse contra el perro

La pony gris se acercaba veloz al perro. Estaba cerca. Giró y trató de lanzar una coz contra el canino. Cuando ya estaba en posición, tenía a Tiberio justo al frente. La tomó del cuello y la alzó. El caballo ladrillo se interpuso y soltó a la pony de las garras del perro. Silver se arrastró hasta Lucky y esta la revisaba por si tenía algún problema.

- Cálmate Tiberio, fue solo un accidente- dijo el corcel, se acercó a la yegua y le tendió el casco- Permítame ayudarla.  
- Gracias – dijo Lucky sonrojada, se levantó y se acomodó. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces candente el corcel- Muchas gracias, te-hee- dijo con una sonrisa, muy sospechosa para Silver.  
- Señor, ya se disculpo y la señorita está bien ¿Podemos continuar? – dijo el simio al caballo. Este asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar.  
- ¿No cree que es tiempo de dejar a los ponys por su camino, teniente? –decía el perro- Los muy desagradecidos han aprendido bastante.  
- Señor- replicaba el corcel- Con el debido respeto, nuestras ordenes provienen del alto mando de la orden. Ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas.  
- Somos Ursas ¡Nos limpiamos el rabo con los problemas! ¿Verdad Mem? –dijo el perro, codeando al simio-  
- Ah… Bueno… Yo –balbuceaba el mono, hasta que fue interrumpido por su comandante-  
- Caballeros –empezó Cairne Solemne- ya di mi ultimátum y, si no quieren más inconvenientes, estarán de acuerdo. De todas formas, nos necesitan- sonrió a cada uno- Tu mismo lo dijiste, Silverfangs, nos limpiamos el rabo con los problemas –El perro odiaba que usaran el sarcasmo contra él- En marcha que quiero comer algo.

Se fueron, dejando a Silver con muchas dudas y pocas respuestas.

- Ursas… Primera vez que los oigo. Y al parecer son bastante buenos como heterogéneos, cumpliendo lo mejor. No habían de esos antes. Será que… Lucky ¿Me estas prestando atención?  
- Siiiii –dijo enamoradiza- Es muy sexy ¿No crees?- Silver se le queda mirando, creyendo la poca seriedad de su querida.  
- Okeyyyy, tenemos que hacer algo contigo y los corceles que pasan. Casi que te enamoras del enclenque de la Esquina ¿Lucky? ¡¿Lucky?!- empieza a mirar hasta que la encuentra, efectivamente, con el enclenque de la esquina: un pony de tierra de la infantería ligera, bastante feo para el gusto de ella. Suspiró y jaló a Lucky de la oreja-  
- ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Nooooooooo!- mientras la arrastraban.

Pasaba el día y ambas fueron a sus respectivas unidades. Lucky, que no mataría ni a una mosca, fue integrada a la 2da de soporte. Cargar heridos, contabilizar insumos, preparar tiendas y, lo más importante, tirar carretas de suministro.

Mientras que Silver fue asignada a la 9na de infantería ligera, era sencillo: Atacar y luego retirarse para dejar paso a los muchachos de la infantería de línea y los unicornios. Se había quejado, pasando por alto la cadena de mando, con el coronel. Fue tan violenta su queja que tuvieron que llamar a la policía militar para separarlos.

Ambas estaban en el cuerpo ligero de Luna… No sabían lo que se les esperaba

-o-

El sonido del metal retractarse y salir de nuevo despertó a Applejack

Como pony del campo, estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano. Pero esto fue más temprano para su gusto. Se levanto y miró a Philip en el suelo, pegado a una esquina, "jugando" con su arma mientras la miraba vacio. Applejack se acercó a él.

- ¿qué pasa, campeón? –preguntó amablemente- ¿No deberías estar en cama?

No le respondió, tan solo se limitó a mirarla, poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo terroncito?  
- Si ¿Cómo estaban hace cinco días? –dijo con algo de rabia-  
- Emm…Cómo todos: asustados.-se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Entre tú y Demóstenes?  
- No querrás saber. Por mí, se queda bien enterrada esa historia. Solo te diré que el muy desgraciado merece lo que le pasó.  
- Confía en mí, Philip. Pero si no quieres, lo comprendo.  
- Levanta a las demás. Con ese bastardo aquí se pueden esperar de todo- se levantó y se fue de la habitación cojeando un poco.

Algo había, y Applejack lo notaba. El caballo se había vuelto más silencioso y reservado. Pero a eso le añadimos más agresividad. Había cambiado desde que vieron por primera vez al caballo beige y su sonrisa desquiciada.

Las calles de Trottingham eran empedradas, con canaletas para facilitar el movimiento de las carretas. Quizás de noche no lo notaban, pero ahora si veían la ciudad en su esplendor. Casas de estilo antiguo mezcladas con técnicas modernas, faroles de gas en cada calle con una fina forma de hierro forjado. Siempre encontraban unos jardines bien cuidados y ornamentados mientras más caminaban, incluso más que los de Ponyville. El aire se perfumaba de las flores de la temporada. Se deleitaban con cada paso que daban, no era tan majestuosa como Canterlot; pero aún era bella. Todo hasta que llegaron a la plaza principal.

Llena de actividad, comprendía unas dos manzanas, cuyas esquinas poseían pequeños jardines con frondosos árboles frutales y matorrales floreados. El suelo era de mármol blanco combinado con líneas de granito negro, todas esas líneas se conectaban hacia el centro. Banquitos de hierro forjado junto a faroles del mismo material. Pero el centro se llevaba toda la atención. Ordenados como los puntos cardinales habían cuatro grandes fuentes de mármol y oro, rodeando a una gran estatua que se asemejaba al escudo de las hermanas nobles: dos alicornios trayendo el día y la noche.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por la belleza de la plaza. De por sí, Trottingham era una ciudad hermosa, tuvieron que rematarla con un ambiente que engatusa los sentidos. Miraban y corrían como pequeñas potrillas por los alrededores. Este juego es detenido cuando Pinkie empieza a temblar.

- Crrrrrrreeeeeeoooo queeeee se aceerrrrrcaaaaa algooooo- intentaba decir.  
- No estos locos de nuevo- quejó Rainbow- ¿Ni siquiera nos pueden dar un momento de paz?  
- Ya los conocemos, Rainbow- dijo Rarity- no se detendrán hasta que hagan lo suyo- suspira y se enrojece de pena por el rugido de su estómago- Creo que deberíamos comer algo.  
- Ya Philip encontró un café- Dijo Twilight- ¿Saben? Leí que los cafés de Trottingham son muy exquisitos. Tienen mesas de granito y bibliotecas atestadas de libros.  
- Perfectas para ti, Twilight- dijo Fluttershy, sacándole una sonrisa a la unicornio- No lo sé, creo que le falta ese toque de natural a la ciudad.

Entraron y, efectivamente, el café tenía las características que había dicho la unicornio. Se sentaron en una de esas exquisitas mesas junto a una estantería. Twilight tomó un libro y empezaron a ordenar la comida.

Mientras que las chicas comían plácidamente, Philip, a escondidas de los dueños, se había internado más adentro, en unos puestos privados en la segunda planta. Estaba siguiéndolo, cruzó a la derecha y encontró al corcel tomando una taza de café con galletas. Lo invitó y lo acompaño en el desayuno.

- Sabes, seguir a las personas es digno de viejas chismosas- dijo el otro caballo- ¿Y tus amigas? ¿Por qué no las acompañas?  
- Me llamaste la atención, maldito- dijo Philip mientras mojaba una galleta en el café- Jamás pensé que te gustará la alta.  
- Te acostumbras a los idiotas que la conforman.- dijo mientras tomaba café- Mientras que tu, jamás pensé que vivirías en el vulgo.  
- Te acostumbras también, Demóstenes.  
- Philip- mira a la ventana distraído y luego sonríe- Pasaste mucho tiempo con ellas, de seguro te atrae alguien.  
- ¡Caramba! –del gesto derramó algo de café sobre él, no le dolían ya- Ahora te dedicas a la sección de chismes de los conspiradores, y eso que te quejaste de que te seguía, Demóstenes. A ver ¿Quién crees que es?  
- Ummm… La amarilla- le dice mientras regresa la mirada- De seguro te recuerda a mi prima ¿Cómo era que la llamabas? Ti. Pri…  
- ¡Es Phi! –dijo Philip golpeando los cascos sobre la mesa- Y ni se te ocurra hablar así de ella.  
- No he dicho nada malo- haciendo gestos de "yo no fui"- Es más, me sorprende que un sol como "Phi" se haya interesado en un engendro como tú.  
Callaron por unos instantes.  
- ¿Cuál es tu plan, Demóstenes? –dijo Philip, haciendo que el otro se riera a carcajadas.  
- Ahhhh, que gracioso eres- dijo aliviándose de la risa, limpiándose la lagrimita del ojo- Como todo buen malo ¿Crees que voy a decirte mi plan? Mira lo que le pasó a Crysalis. Nononononono, hay que establecer dos cosas aquí: uno, yo y mi gente somos algo totalmente diferente a la concepción normal de "Malo", después de todo, no lo somos totalmente… Eso sería una mentira descarada como decir que tu y los tuyos son "Buenos"  
- ¿Y la segunda?  
- Que es hermoso cuando nadie sabe lo que ocurre hasta que sucede. Así arruinas la sorpresa de "¿Qué va a pasar luego?"- decía con cierto hincapié en la pregunta, de tono dramático- Eso es lo verdaderamente hermoso.  
- Estás loco, necesitas una camisa de fuerza.  
- A la final, Philip, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Solo vamos a… Este… Ya, caminos contrarios.- se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa- A, por cierto…

Lo que le dijo le hizo abrir los ojos hasta no poder más.

Pinkie pie, después de arrasar con todo lo que el café ofrecía, empezaba a temblar de nuevo. Sostuvo la boca con un casco para evitar devolver la comida.

- Ya la traigo de vuelta- dijo Applejack después de un suspiro.

Pinkie se había detenido en unos barriles, señalando insistentemente con la cola vibrante. Applejack se dio cuenta de ello. Abrió un barril, metió la cabeza e inmediatamente la sacó. Agitada, alterada, empezaba a correr a un lado u otro, balbuceando incomprensiblemente. Por fin tomó valor.

- ¡SALGAN! ¡SALGAN TODOS! – gritó moviéndose por todo el café.  
- ¿Qué sucede, AJ?- dijo Twilight  
- ¡Hay una BOMBA en el café!


End file.
